Opus Nigrum
by KaoruB
Summary: Ocho años después de la guerra contra los homúnculos, entre nuevos proyectos, la rutina del ejército y cierto pretendiente dando vueltas por allí, Roy y Riza advierten que han llegado a una nueva etapa en sus vidas y en su larga relación...
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa_**

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

 _Esta publicación es un viejo, viejo sueño que se está realizando por fin. Siempre quise escribir un royai, pero nunca tuve una idea que me pareciera digna. Al fin encontré la manera de canalizar mi cariño por esta pareja. Voy a tratar de ser lo más sintética posible, tengo varias aclaraciones que hacer._

 _Empecemos por el título. **Opus Nigrum** es una novela de la escritora francesa Marguerite Yourcenar (casi me olvido de que había leído una historia sobre un alquimista, ¿pueden creerlo?), y que designa a una antigua fórmula alquímica que establecía la fase de separación y disolución de la materia. El epígrafe principal está extraído de esta novela._

 _El Opus Nigrum es el momento que mayor preparación exigía por su alto nivel de dificultad. También simboliza las pruebas del espíritu en su proceso de liberación, para liberarse de la materia, de los prejuicios y llegar a trascender, y algo de esto me ayudó para saber cómo enfocar el romance. Otra definición que encontré está muy cerca del argumento de FMA: el Opus Nigrum alquímico es la primera de las tres fases necesarias para concluir el Magnum Opus, según los preceptos que conducen a la transmutación del plomo en oro y a la obtención de la piedra filosofal._

 _Obviamente tuve que ponerme a investigar un poco sobre alquimia y me topé con una complejidad que no es para cualquiera. Es muy interesante, pero, a la vez, muy difícil de comprender. Lo bueno es que en el camino encontré cosas que me ayudaron a entender mejor la trama de FMA y que nutrieron la historia que pensé para Roy y Riza._

 _Ejemplo de lo primero es que para los alquimistas la vida errante es una de las instancias para alcanzar la expiación y la liberación, lo cual relacioné con el camino que recorren Ed y Al. De liberarse, de eso se trata también este fic. En cuanto a lo segundo, para ordenar la trama me basé en los preceptos de_ _Theophrastus Phillippus Aureolus Bombastus von Hohenheim (¡cómo ignorar tal descubrimiento!), conocido como Paracelso (1493-1541)._

 _Este médico, alquimista y astrólogo llegó a la fama porqué creyó haber logrado transmutar el plomo en oro con procedimientos de la alquimia y porque le dio nombre al zinc_ _. Estudió y descubrió las características de muchas enfermedades, incluso se dice que fue un precursor de la homeopatía. Como dije, cada uno de sus preceptos "para alcanzar una mejor vida" me ayudaron a estructurar la trama y figuran como epígrafe en cada uno de los capítulos. Habrá que practicarlos para ver si funcionan XD_

 _Demasiada información, lo sé. Tranquilos, el fic es sólo un fic. De hecho, si bien en este primer capítulo habrá algo de acción, la historia consiste más bien una sucesión de escenas con continuidad donde Roy y Riza, ocho años después de la guerra contra los homúnculos, tendrán que encararse por fin con sus verdaderos sentimientos. Se trata de un simple romance, bah._

 _Por último quiero dedicarle esta historia a la muy talentosa y generosa **SophyHei** , cuyo fic **Watashitachi** ha sido una gran inspiración, en especial cierto capítulo que creo haberle señalado en el review correspondiente. Si quieren leer un royai bien bonito y auténtico, lo recomiendo fervorosamente. Querida Sophy, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y por tu maravillosa e inspiradora historia._

 _Ahora sí los dejo tranquilos. Si después de tanta parrafada todavía quieren darle una oportunidad, sepan disculpar por los posibles fallos que puedan encontrar y muchas gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 _ **Mágicos son el amor y el odio que imprimen en nuestros cerebros la imagen de un ser por el que consentimos dejarnos hechizar.**_

Marguerite Yourcenar.

* * *

 **I**

 **En el hospital**

* * *

 _Lo primero es cuidar la salud_

 **.**

La bruma que descendía aquella fría madrugada de invierno sobre Central limitaba inoportunamente los requerimientos de una ronda nocturna. Las mortecinas luces de las farolas apostadas a ambos lados de la acera tampoco ayudaban mucho, por lo que Riza tuvo que agudizar los sentidos y confiarse a la intuición para detectar alguna presencia indebida.

Llevaba horas patrullando las lúgubres calles del cuadrante sur, pero más allá de uno o dos borrachos ocasionales y de algún que otro transeúnte trasnochado no se había topado con nadie inusual. Era un día de semana y la gente dormía tranquila en sus casas para poder reponerse de la jornada laboral, por lo que, aunque existiese un motivo específico para circular por allí a esas horas de la noche, Riza pensó con cierta ironía que en definitiva la única persona fuera de lugar era ella.

Se comunicó por radio con cada uno de sus compañeros para reportar novedades. Todo aparecía tranquilo. Ajustó mejor la parte superior de su abrigo y observó con recelo el vapor que exhalaba de su boca al respirar. Resignada, se preparó mentalmente para padecer una molesta gripe en el futuro. Pero el ejército era el ejército y ella debía cumplir con su deber incluso en una noche tan espectral como aquélla.

Había pasado por demasiadas cosas a lo largo de su vida como para espantarse con un poco de bruma, pensó, mientras recorría a paso lento la empedrada callejuela adonde había girado, atenta al nuevo panorama y a hacer el mínimo ruido posible con las botas. A esas alturas ya nada tendría que impresionarle. Sin embargo, cuando divisó la hilera de comercios con sus persianas cerradas fue asaltada por un súbito y desagradable presentimiento. Tal vez el sospechoso estuviese cerca.

Sin extraer las manos de los bolsillos de su abrigo le quitó el seguro a la pistola que llevaba en el lado derecho. Sin detenerse tampoco en su camino, recorrió con la vista los alrededores tratando de detectar la causa de aquella incómoda sensación. No obstante, nada extraño aconteció.

Avanzó unos cien metros más en medio del silencio, hasta que distinguió la luminosa vidriera de una casa de antigüedades. Tenía el tipo de persiana que permite visualizar el interior del comercio y una hilera de pequeñas luces blancas enmarcando el ventanal. Riza contempló aquella irregularidad durante unos breves instantes, algo inquieta, aunque le hubiese convenido evitar esas distracciones en mitad de una operación.

De pronto, detectó un objeto que le llamó la atención. Se detuvo en seco. Esta vez fijó la vista en la vidriera tratando de dominar el asombro, forzándose al mismo tiempo a recordar que no era el mejor momento para perderse en divagaciones nostálgicas. Aun así, no pudo sustraerse del pasmo que le generó ese repentino vestigio del pasado.

Sus pies se movieron por voluntad propia, atrapada por la repentina evocación de otras épocas. Había pasado por ese lugar en múltiples ocasiones, de día y con el local abierto, pero nunca antes había visto ese objeto. Seguramente lo tendrían desde hacía poco tiempo.

Olvidada de sus circunstancias, parada frente a ese recuerdo de otra vida, de repente entendió que la sensación anterior se había evaporado, descubriendo así que el presentimiento estaba ligado a esa remembranza con la que parecía destinada a toparse. Y en ese inesperado cruce del tiempo y del espacio, en esa noche fría y abrumadora, sintió sobre sí todo el peso de su soledad.

Como si hubiera encontrado algo que ni siquiera buscaba, algo que se le había perdido tiempo atrás. Tiempo… No era que la agobiase la oscuridad y la lobreguez de las calles o la tensión del operativo que encabezaba, sino que era su propia soledad lo que la atosigaba, el peso que empezó a hacerse sentir dentro de sí misma revelándose con la súbita fuerza de un rayo. Y no podía explicarse por qué.

Su conciencia hizo un esfuerzo por emerger de esas inopinadas e inoportunas cavilaciones para retomar las riendas de la realidad, pero ya se había desestabilizado. Entonces, repentinamente, notó el destello reflejado en el vidrio. Se volteó con rapidez, apuntando ya con la pistola al sujeto que sonreía de forma torcida.

-¿Distraída, oficial?

La voz ronca, el traje completamente negro, el pelo entrecano. Un alquimista de la vieja escuela, uno de los que todavía persistían en sublevarse al nuevo orden de cosas, aferrados a las creencias que los habían constituido. Nada reprochable, nada irracional, pero alevosamente opuesto a los intereses que ahora debían defender.

Rogó para que fuera el último de esa singular agrupación de renegados. Habían detenido a varios, pero parecía que siempre quedaba alguno para retomar la antorcha.

-Mala noche –ironizó él, meneando la cabeza con impostada resignación-. Muy mala noche…

-Mala noche –concedió ella, conciente de su desventaja. Se había distraído en el peor momento posible y estaba a punto de pagarlo.

Y luego un gesto, un quiebre, una premonición. Cuando Riza disparó ya era demasiado tarde, la mano se cerró en torno a su cuello como una garra al tiempo que el ímpetu aplicado la incrustaba en la pared. Odiaba cuando los alquimistas eran tan fuertes, porque siempre se volvían brutales.

El ahogo se impuso sobre el dolor físico y forcejeó para zafarse, por lo que tuvo que soltar su arma. Apenas pudo pensar en algo más. El sujeto, en cambio, se erguía colérico sobre ella y empezó a caminar acarreándola inhumanamente consigo, de modo que con su poder hacía que Riza trazase con su propio cuerpo un profundo e irregular surco sobre la superficie.

Ella continuaba sin registrar el dolor, pues lo fundamental era conseguir respirar. Por momentos la vista se le iba, así como las fuerzas, señal irrevocable de que pronto perdería el conocimiento, pero se obligaba a volver en sí. Era como estar en una pesadilla. Sólo su voluntad la mantenía conciente y pujando por resistir.

En lo íntimo entendió que no conseguiría sobrevivir. ¿Cómo combatirlo? ¿Qué hacer? ¿A quién acudir? Se había reportado con sus hombres apenas unos minutos antes del ataque, por lo que ninguno de ellos advertiría aún que algo malo sucedía. Estaba sola, como casi siempre, y sola tendría que arreglárselas incluso para morir.

Tantos años de experiencia sacrificados en una única noche. ¡Y por una tontería! Maldita sea la hora en que decidió llevar a cabo esa misión a espaldas de su superior y maldito sea el misterioso azar que la llevó a fijarse en esa casa de antigüedades.

En un último rapto de lucidez pensó con alivio que era mejor que él no estuviera, que no pudiese ver el modo tan estúpido como se había dejado atrapar. Se había enfrentado a un ejército de homúnculos, al fin del mundo, a dementes de toda clase, pero finalmente caería ante un simple alquimista resentido. Vaya galardón que recibiría por ello.

Sí, mejor que él no estuviera para verlo. El corazón se le retorcía de dolor, no del físico, sino del otro que la corroía desde lo más profundo.

Cuando se acabaron los comercios, el alquimista continuó arrastrándola por el pavimento generando la misma destrucción. Riza lo insultó con la última gota de aire que le quedaba. Sin embargo, antes de perder el sentido, llegó a percibir un cambio en el paisaje. La noche se iluminó de repente como si estuviesen en pleno día, y un calor intenso y familiar la rodeó por completo.

Parece que pensar en él equivale a invocarlo.

Su último pensamiento fue un nuevo reproche para sí misma mezclado con el deseo de olvidarlo todo, además de una buena dosis de remordimiento por haber sido salvada de aquella forma. Luego, confiada, esta vez se dejó envolver sin luchar por las sombras de la inconciencia.

 **.**

 **.**

Lo primero que registró fueron unos ruidos vagos, desde lejos, el trajín propio de los edificios donde circula gente. Estaba en el hospital. Riza abrió los ojos, confusa, y durante algunos segundos se preguntó por qué estaría en uno si el techo era el de su casa.

Después, poco a poco, el incipiente dolor le despejó las ideas. Estaba en el hospital porque la habían atacado, porque intentaron asesinarla, y lo más insólito de todo era que había sobrevivido. Apenas podía creérselo. Con esfuerzo giró la cabeza hacia su izquierda, donde había una ventana, y verificó que era de día.

-Ya era hora de que despiertes –dijo una voz.

Para Riza girar la cabeza en la otra dirección requirió de un gran autocontrol, pues de buena gana hubiera lloriqueado de dolor. Se contuvo, no obstante, porque bastante humillada se sentía ya y porque reconoció al hombre sentado a su lado.

-Lamento la demora, señor –musitó, y a pesar de sus esfuerzos no pudo evitar proferir un tenue gemido al finalizar la frase.

El general Roy Mustang la miró con ojos inexpresivos, de brazos y piernas cruzados, como si ella fuese un animal en exposición. Tal vez mereciera esa frialdad, había planeado una operación de gran envergadura en secreto, por su cuenta, y las consecuencias estaban a la vista. De todas maneras hubiera querido hallar en él un poco de consideración, si no en nombre de su vieja amistad, al menos por diplomacia.

-Bueno –suspiró Roy, fijando la vista en la nada-, supongo que las costillas rotas, las heridas y los múltiples golpes en tus miembros más las contusiones sembradas en tu testaruda cabeza servirán de compensación, al menos por ahora.

Por lo visto, ni siquiera le daría tiempo a preguntar qué hora era.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-¿Tú qué crees? –gruñó él, ceñudo-. Tendrás la licencia médica, por supuesto, pero ni bien te reincorpores pienso hacer el sumario correspondiente.

-Señor, escuche…

-Se supone que eres mis ojos en la nuca, mi guardaespaldas, mi brazo derecho, la persona en la que más confío –reclamó Roy, disgustado.

-Señor…

-Pero parece que de un tiempo a esta parte eso es lo que menos te interesa.

-Deje que le expli…

-Tengo que enterarme por terceros que planeas una misión de captura, nada menos que de un alquimista. Tomas un grupo de hombres, los divides por la ciudad y yo sigo sin enterarme de nada. –El tono de voz de Roy por momentos era recriminatorio y por momentos burlón, pero su irritación era inobjetable. Riza se abstuvo de intervenir-. ¿Qué hubiese ocurrido si no llegaba? ¿Cómo pretendías librarte de ese demente? ¿Tienes idea del estado en el que te encontré?

La joven se mantuvo en silencio. Mientras más rápido se enfrentase a sus reproches, mejor. Además, era justo.

-Tenías que hacerlo sola, ¿verdad? Tenías que resolverlo por tu cuenta –continuó él, enfadado-. ¿Qué te hizo pensar que podrías vencerlo por ti misma? ¿Cómo planeabas detenerlo? Diablos, ¡más que un alquimista parecía un maldito monstruo!

-Sabía a lo que me enfrentaba –se atrevió a decir ella, empezando a molestarse también.

-Claro que lo sabías, no me cabe la menor duda de que lo sabías –masculló él, sarcástico.

-¿Pudo vencerlo?

-Por supuesto que lo vencí.

-Entonces todo ha terminado bien.

Roy la miró casi con indignación.

-Para él, sí. Para ti, no. Y no me refiero a terminar en la cama de un hospital –le advirtió.

Riza lo dejó pasar porque entendió que su encono era legítimo, aunque no le hizo ni pizca de gracia que la amenace con un sumario. De todos modos lo conocía y sabía que cuando se le pasase el disgusto lo olvidaría, o al menos eso creía. Hacía tiempo que no lo veía tan enfadado y eso un poco la hizo dudar.

Le hubiera gustado explicarle que si había obrado así era básicamente por él, para que no se viese involucrado en una nueva disputa civil que pudiera restarle puntos en la imagen que estaba construyendo. Nadie tenía muy en claro quiénes eran esos hombres ni qué pretendían en realidad, mucho menos la magnitud de su influencia, por lo que esta vez, luego de reunir los datos de diversas investigaciones, se dispuso a trazar sus planes en secreto para atrapar al que podría ser el último de aquel nefasto grupo de renegados.

Al pensar en ello, preguntó:

-¿Era el último?

Roy desvió la vista con cansancio. De nada valía reprenderla, a pesar de todo no se arrepentiría ni dejaría de ser un soldado.

-Era el último –reconoció con desgano, volviendo a enfocarse en ella.

Riza apenas hizo un gesto, una reacción muy sutil, pero a Roy le alcanzó con eso para percibir todo el alivio que sentía. Sólo esa muestra de preocupación y de lealtad atenuaba un poco el enojo que experimentaba hacia ella y hacia sí mismo por haberse descuidado.

-No es algo para estar orgulloso –le espetó.

-Pero es algo para quedarse tranquilo –repuso ella.

-¿Piensas enfrentarte a cada enemigo, rival u opositor que se atraviese en mi camino?

-Desde luego.

-Mira qué engreída –masculló él, sonriendo sin poderlo evitar.

Y así detectó Riza que la había perdonado. Luego se recordó a sí misma y se examinó cuanto pudo, aunque no había mucho para ver a través de las vendas que envolvían sus miembros. Sintió el yeso a la altura del pecho y más vendaje en torno a su cabeza, e hizo una mueca de disgusto que no pasó desapercibida para el general.

-Te lo mereces –se burló él.

-Gracias, señor –ironizó ella.

-¿Duele?

-Absolutamente.

-¿Algo en particular?

- _Todo_ en particular.

Roy farfulló una serie de palabras ininteligibles y contrajo el rostro en un enfadado mohín. Riza temió que retomase la retahíla de reclamos.

-Estoy bien –consideró oportuno señalar.

-No, por supuesto que no lo estás –afirmó Roy. Al contrario de lo que ella pensaba, lo que estaba afectándole ahora era la sola idea de su sufrimiento, de lo que había tenido que soportar. Y lo cerca que estuvo de la muerte-. El maldito casi te mata.

Riza sonrió para apaciguarlo, pero los pensamientos de Roy marchaban por otros rumbos. Si hubiese podido, hubiera enviado a aquel siniestro alquimista hasta el infierno para hacerle pagar, aunque tuviese que acompañarlo en persona a arder durante toda la eternidad. El fuego no podía matarlo, pero la pérdida de alguien tan importante como ella podría desmoralizarlo por completo y para siempre.

Cuando le dijeron en qué zona de la ciudad se hallaba, Roy se dirigió de inmediato sin importar la hora ni las conveniencias con una larga lista de reproches acumulándosele en la garganta. Riza se había convertido en un capitán con sus propios subordinados, pero seguía trabajando a su lado y debía reportarle tanto las novedades como las decisiones, y él siendo su general tenía la última palabra. Que hubiese pasado por alto la cadena de mando en un asunto del que él estaba a cargo no sólo lo llenó de sorpresa, sino también de exasperación.

La conocía y sabía de sobra por qué actuaba así, pero aunque el hombre se lo agradecía con el alma, el militar tenía la obligación de reclamárselo. Habían transcurrido más de ocho años desde el final de la batalla contra los homúnculos y aún no cejaban de prepararse para completar el camino que se habían trazado, pero eso no significaba que tuvieran que sacrificarse.

A lo largo de esos años, muchas contrariedades, inconvenientes y fuerzas opositoras se habían sucedido frente a ellos dispuestos a problematizar, desestabilizar e incluso desarticular la paz que con tanto esfuerzo habían construido. Aun así, ante cada uno de esos obstáculos se mostraron siempre coherentes e inalterables según sus propósitos. Y siempre los habían afrontado diplomáticamente, pues así se lo habían propuesto más allá de la índole de las presiones.

No obstante, a pesar de sus verdaderas intenciones, en ocasiones requerían el uso de estrategias militares. Recurrían a ese tipo de operaciones únicamente cuando el opositor se convertía en una amenaza para la seguridad del país más que de las instituciones, o cuando se volvían abiertamente violentos, lo cual acontecía con relativa frecuencia. El escollo actual era un misterioso grupo de alquimistas conformado por individuos de diferentes naciones y especialidades.

Amestris no hacía más que cosechar lo que había sembrado. Quizás el ejército y el gobierno merecieran lo que sucedía, pero si ese odio se propagaba sobre personas inocentes había que detenerlo primero y hacer el mea culpa después. En ese caso, los militares actuaban sin dudar. El problema con esos alquimistas se había acabado por fin, pero les había costado bastante.

Por fortuna contaban con el apoyo incondicional de Gruman, el Führer, que hacía todo lo posible para allanarles el camino. En el último tiempo el peso de los años se hacía sentir en el anciano, por lo que al ver cercana la hora de su partida procuraba que las circunstancias le sean favorables a Roy. No es que no hubiera otros candidatos a Führer igualmente dignos, pero Roy siempre había sido el más convencido y el más luchador, por lo que respetaba y alentaba sus acciones e ideas.

Aun así todavía les quedaba mucho por recorrer, pues aunque habían logrado terminar con esa amenaza, seguramente pronto se presentaría una nueva en algún lugar. Siempre sucedía así, pero eso, contrario a lo que cabría suponer, nunca los desalentaba. En cambio, daba lugar a esos afanes protectores absurdamente silenciados.

Por eso Riza se compadeció un poco de la bronca de su superior, aunque persistía en pensar que había obrado con un noble interés.

-Estoy bien –repitió.

Roy ya no quiso insistir en eso y fue a lo práctico.

-¿Por qué pudo atraparte?

Riza había superado hacía mucho la etapa del rubor, pero cuando escuchó la pregunta no pudo evitar que cierto calor culposo le subiera a las mejillas. Pese a sus deseos previos al desvanecimiento final, recordaba perfectamente lo que había sucedido y no se sentía para nada orgullosa de su actuación.

El general notó su turbación y la miró con interés.

-¿Capitán?

La interpelada vaciló. Luego balbuceó algunas palabras incomprensibles para el hombre, por lo que éste repitió el pedido de explicaciones con gesto más severo. Riza tuvo que confesar.

-Me distraje –admitió en voz baja.

Al principio Roy creyó que había oído mal. Luego, que los golpes en la cabeza la habían afectado. Por último, estimó que los cimientos del universo habían sufrido una violenta sacudida.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Que me distraje.

Roy puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Y se puede saber con qué diablos te entretuviste?

Riza se tomó algunos segundos antes de responder.

-Con la vidriera de una casa de antigüedades.

Por el rostro de Roy desfilaron toda clase de gestos y mohínes de incredulidad.

-¿Estás diciendo que mi mejor oficial se distrajo en plena operación de captura, en plena ciudad y en plena noche, por una casa de antigüedades?

-No por la casa en sí.

-¿Entonces por qué diablos?

-Es que… -Riza se trabó sin hallar las palabras adecuadas para explicarse. Por una parte entendía el enojo ajeno, pero por otra era precisamente él la única persona que podría comprender lo que le había sucedido. Sin más opciones, aferrándose a esa confianza, se decidió a contárselo por fin-. No fue la vidriera, sino lo que había allí. Puede parecer una tontería, pero de repente vi, como en un sueño, el viejo reloj de arena que mi padre conservaba como recuerdo de su padre.

Ahora Roy la miró con asombro y por una fracción de segundo titubeó, hasta que logró reajustar sus ideas. Era lo último que hubiera imaginado.

-¿Dices que se trata del reloj de tu padre?

-Digo que era un reloj _igual_ al de él –aclaró Riza, aliviada al notar que el enojo había vuelto a evaporarse. Sabía que él lo entendería-. El reloj de mi padre se rompió en la mudanza cuando me fui de casa para alistarme. Ocurrió hace años y por eso sé que no se trata del mismo.

-¿Estás segura?

-Lo estoy, pero igualmente me impactó topármelo tan inesperadamente. Luego todo se volvió confuso –reconoció Riza, acercándose a la parte más penosa de su relato-. Ni bien lo divisé me acerqué para verlo mejor y pude comprobar que, aunque del mismo diseño, carecía de las irregularidades generadas por las manipulaciones de mi padre y mías –señaló-. Es el mismo reloj, pero no es el de mi padre. Jamás debí dudar del recuerdo de su rotura. Inmediatamente después de comprobarlo detecté en el cristal la presencia del alquimista, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

En el silencio que siguió, ambos se sumieron en sus propios pensamientos. Por fin Roy entendía por qué se veía tan avergonzada, mientras que Riza buscaba un modo de perdonarse tamaña falta de profesionalismo. Para él ahora todo estaba claro como el agua, en cambio para ella comenzaba un camino de penitencia.

Claro que vendada como estaba carecería de oportunidades para compensar con acciones el descuido. Sin embargo, todavía podía servirse de los remordimientos y la autorecriminación. En los próximos días tendría bastante actividad mental para flagelarse.

-Supongo que no hay remedio –suspiró Roy. Esa simple confusión casi le costó la vida, pero dadas las circunstancias ya no tuvo ánimos para seguir reprochándoselo.

-Lo lamento –repitió ella.

-Jamás hubiese creído que te volverías tan nostálgica.

-Tal vez sea la edad.

-La edad, sí… –musitó Roy, pensando en eso-. Espero que no vuelva a repetirse.

-No se repetirá, señor.

-Y en cuanto al procedimiento… es la última vez que lo haces sin informarme, ¿comprendido?

-Comprendido.

-Si vuelves a ocultarme este tipo de cosas…

-¿Ha venido Stefan? –indagó Riza para cortar el discurso. Cuando se ponía en el rol de "protector de la raza humana" le resultaba tedioso. Y por alguna misteriosa razón, cada vez que mencionaba a su pretendiente él deponía su envalentonada actitud.

-Estuvo hasta hace un rato –respondió Roy con tono impersonal, casi en un gruñido-. Lo llamaron para llenar los papeles del ingreso y para presentar documentos, y aunque le aseguré que yo podía hacerlo, él insistió en ocuparse. Supongo que está por volver.

-¿Se asustó mucho?

Roy pareció rumiar la respuesta.

-Por supuesto que se asustó, _todos_ nos asustamos.

-Lo lamento.

-¿Puedes dejar de disculparte? –pidió él. Luego se puso de pie y se calzó el gorro-. Ya es bastante molesto verte en estas condiciones. No podré contar contigo durante un buen tiempo, y eso también tendré que reclamártelo, pero estoy muy agradecido de que sigas con vida.

Riza le sonrió. En ese preciso momento la puerta se abrió y entró un joven alto de rostro amable vestido con sencillez. Mientras se acercaba sonriente para sujetarle la mano, la joven dedujo que Stefan había estado trabajando cuando le comunicaron lo acontecido.

Lo conocía desde hacía tiempo porque era el dueño de la panadería a donde iba a comprar todos los días. El primero en manifestar alguna clase de interés fue él, y lo hizo un día en el que Riza estaba particularmente melancólica, tan conciente de su soledad como lo había estado al divisar aquel problemático reloj de arena. El tiempo corría para ella y todavía no sabía con seguridad hacia dónde debería dirigirse más allá de sus actividades profesionales.

Un joven bueno, independiente y trabajador con quien se trataba asiduamente le demostraba sus intenciones y le comunicaba con frecuencia los requiebros de su corazón… ¿Qué mujer podría resistirse? Incluso alguien como ella, tan fuerte y letal en el campo de batalla, necesitaba de un poco de afecto. Fue así que Stefan se convirtió en lo más parecido a un pretendiente que hubiese tenido jamás.

Riza era feliz con él, no podía negarlo, aunque a veces sentía que algo le faltaba. Por eso todavía no se animaba a aceptarlo como pareja al ciento por ciento ni se permitía formalizar. De todas formas, suponía que con el tiempo llegaría a amarlo. Porque si por amor a un hombre y a su causa ya había entregado la vida, un hombre que además le estaba vedado, le parecía justo procurarse el amor de uno que pudiera permanecer gentil y abiertamente a su lado.

Quién sabe hasta dónde sería capaz de llegar con él, sólo sabía que se sentía reconfortada. Al menos con Stefan podía permitirse tener esperanzas.

El joven le hizo las preguntas y las observaciones concernientes a su salud y Riza cuidó de compensar su preocupación con las respuestas más tranquilizadoras. Mientras así intercambiaban Roy aguardó en silencio, algo apartado de la escena.

Luego sostuvo con él una breve plática referida a los trámites de la licencia y demás cuestiones, y le aseguró que se encargaría de todo para que sólo tuvieran que ocuparse del restablecimiento de la salud, que era lo más importante. Stefan aceptó su amabilidad, sinceramente agradecido.

-Entonces ya me voy –anunció Roy, en parte retraído y en parte ansioso por dejar la habitación.

-Supongo que Havoc podrá reemplazarme por el momento –sugirió Riza antes de que se fuera.

-Yo decidiré eso, capitán.

-Hay algunos asuntos que se deben resolver.

-También me ocuparé de eso –le aseguró Roy, empezando a fastidiarse con su diligencia.

-La próxima semana tiene muchas citas que…

Ahora Roy la miró ceñudo, olvidándose de quién estaba, dónde y por qué.

-Puedo resolverlo solo –gruñó.

-Permítame disentir, señor.

La clara alusión a su supuesta incapacidad para ocuparse debidamente de sus asuntos a Roy lo exasperó todavía más.

-No consentiré que me amoneste alguien que ha terminado en esas condiciones.

-Pues si no lo amonesto, de seguro olvidaría que tiene tres citas con el Fürher, una inauguración, dos cenas de beneficencia y un viaje a los cuarteles del norte para promover el intercambio del personal por temporadas.

Roy abrió la boca para decirle lo que pensaba, pero la cerró cuando fue conciente de que algunos de esos puntos los había olvidado de verdad. Su agenda siempre le acarreaba problemas. Ante la impertérrita mirada de los otros dos, masculló una serie de palabras ininteligibles mientras se ponía los guantes para retirarse lo más rápido posible.

Se despidió malhumorado y se dirigió a la puerta dando zancadas. Pero antes siquiera de tomar el picaporte, la voz de Riza lo detuvo una vez más.

-Señor, hay un detalle que todavía no me ha aclarado –dijo. Roy se giró con desgano y esperó su pregunta-. Si ese hombre me estaba ahorcando y perdí el conocimiento debido a la asfixia, ¿cómo es posible que haya sobrevivido?

A pesar de que desde la cama y debido a la inclinación de la luz el rostro de Roy aparecía semioculto en la penumbra, Riza llegó a percibir cierto nivel de desconcierto y de… ¿azoramiento? Fue como si en lugar de hacerle una pregunta le hubiera apuntado con un cañón.

-¿Señor?

Las manos del general efectuaron movimientos vagos, inquietas, mientras el tipo rebuscaba en su cerebro algo digno para contestar.

-Fue todo muy confuso –ensayó.

A Riza semejante respuesta le resultó del todo insuficiente.

-¿Pero en qué estado me encontró? ¿Cómo fue que me mantuvo con vida?

-Fue confuso –repitió Roy con más énfasis del necesario, zozobrando como pocas veces-. Fue… caótico, y tú estabas allí tirada, inconciente… y empezaron a llegar tus hombres y yo… yo…

-¿Usted?

Roy desvió la vista, empezó a mecerse el pelo con una mano, nervioso, y luego se carcajeó con absoluta torpeza, inquietando a sus interlocutores.

-Ya sabes… hubo que reanimarte y… Por fortuna uno de tus hombres sabía cómo hacerlo.

-¿Quién? ¿Albert?

-Eh… no, ése no.

-¿Servet?

Roy negó con la cabeza, fingiendo que reflexionaba.

-Creo que fue Hastings… o Rating, o Casting –señaló con ambigüedad. Riza lo miró extrañada, incapaz de reconocer en esos apellidos a alguno de sus subordinados. Al advertirlo, el general decidió apresurarse-. Otro día lo averiguaré.

Y sin agregar nada más abrió la puerta a toda prisa y desapareció con la agilidad de un mago. Los otros se le quedaron mirando con estupor, preguntándose qué bicho le había picado.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

 _Segundo capítulo de esta historia. Les recuerdo que los epígrafes del inicio son unos preceptos o reglas que Paracelso propuso para alcanzar una vida sana o más positiva tanto física como mentalmente. En algún momento del capítulo en cuestión se deslizará la idea._

 _Bueno, hice tantas aclaraciones la vez pasada que no me quedó nada para hoy XD Disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **II**

 **En el cuartel**

* * *

 _Desterrar absolutamente de tu ánimo, por más motivos que existan, toda idea de pesimismo, rencor, odio, tedio, tristeza, venganza y pobreza._

 _ **.**_

Cuando dos meses después se reincorporó a su puesto, Riza tuvo que lidiar con un problemático pilón de informes y documentos que fueron acumulándose en su escritorio durante su ausencia, muchos de los cuales habían sido colocados allí con intenciones sospechosas. Los más difíciles de chequear eran los de Havoc, los que requerían complicadas modificaciones eran los de Breda y los que implicaban la toma de decisiones administrativas y reasignaciones eran los de Fuery, quienes a pesar de sus nuevos rangos y obligaciones persistían en contar con ella para resolverlo.

Riza suspiró con resignación. Sin importar los cambios, los traslados y los ascensos, tal vez nunca dejarían de ser una panda de amigotes infantiles y dependientes de la única mujer que podía poner en orden los asuntos más complicados. ¿Pero por qué diablos le había tocado a ella ocupar ese rol?

Se quitó el abrigo, lo acomodó en el perchero y se sentó en el rústico sofá donde recibía a los altos mandos. Luego observó en derredor. Su despacho seguía igual. Recordó con nostalgia las épocas de trabajo en conjunto compartiendo el mismo espacio y se sintió repentinamente sola, sensación que venía atosigándola con frecuencia desde la fatídica noche en que se topó con aquel reloj de arena tan familiar. La sensación se prolongó durante algunos instantes hasta que aplicó su fuerza de voluntad para reprimirla… por centésima vez.

Físicamente se sentía bien, repuesta, aunque tal vez algo fuera de forma. La recuperación le había demandado más tiempo que otras veces recordándole así que había dejado de ser una muchacha veinteañera hacía mucho, y no había podido entrenar tanto como hubiese querido. Sin embargo, en su interior se notaba inquieta, preocupada quizá, y no podía explicarse por qué.

El hecho de que ya no hubiera un gobierno que derrocar había disminuido sus defensas. Tenía que seguir cumpliendo sus funciones militares, incluso entraba en acción con frecuencia, pero ya no era lo mismo. Algunas de las barreras psicológicas que la habían preservado tiempo atrás de flaquezas y vacilaciones fueron deshaciéndose como la nieve en primavera, dejándola poco a poco cada vez más desamparada. Y eso la exponía a emociones nuevas.

Si las heridas físicas tardaban más en sanar, de allí en adelante seguramente tendría que hacer el mismo o mayor esfuerzo para reconocer y dominar aquellas inopinadas inquietudes. Siempre podía recurrir a la excusa de que Stefan la sobreprotegía con su cariño volviéndola más vulnerable, pero bien sabía ella que el origen de esas nuevas tribulaciones yacía más al fondo, mucho más profundo de lo que se animaba a indagar.

Además, era demasiado tarde para armarse de evasivas, el cambio ya se había producido a pesar de sus intenciones. Visualizar la dimensión de su soledad, sentir nostalgia, tomarse esos preciosos minutos para cavilar en sí misma cuando debería recuperar el tiempo perdido en el trabajo… Ya no era la Riza de antes, al menos no en un ciento por ciento. ¿Pero por qué tenía que sucederle precisamente ahora?

Sin ser una gran experta en sentimientos humanos, podía jurar que a todo el mundo le acontecía igual, que a todos les llegaba el turno de echar un vistazo a la ruta recorrida y evaluar el presente y sus resultados. Sin embargo, para una mujer de su temperamento se volvía molesto, distractor, la tomaba por sorpresa en el momento menos esperado y la sumía en una melancolía que detestaba tener que soportar. Ella era un soldado, no una jovenzuela conflictuada.

Recordándoselo a la fuerza, hizo acopio de voluntad, sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse de todo aquel peso y se levantó para ir hasta su escritorio. Todavía era Riza Hawkeye, podría lidiar con ello como había lidiado siempre con cada contingencia que le deparó la vida.

Aunque la visión del primer pilón de carpetas le resultó bastante desalentadora… Resignada, todavía de pie junto al escritorio, tomó la primera carpeta y empezó a hojearla.

Unos discretos golpecitos resonaron en su puerta.

-Adelante.

-¿Ya estás aquí? –dijo Roy a modo de saludo, asomándose detrás de la puerta. Luego la abrió del todo, entró y volvió a cerrarla. Llevaba el abrigo puesto, lo que indicaba que recién había llegado y que antes de pasar por su propio despacho se había dirigido al de ella-. Bienvenida, capitán, se te echaba de menos.

Lo dijo después de quitarse la gorra y acomodarla debajo del brazo, tendiéndole gentilmente la mano contraria. Ése era un gesto que hacía con frecuencia en los últimos años y que Riza no podía corregir aún, ya que le incomodaba sobremanera. Se lo retribuyó con un roce de compromiso dándole a entender que le disgustaba, y volvió a enfocarse en su carpeta.

-Esa no es la forma como se saludan los militares, señor.

-Sí, lo sé, me lo dijiste ochocientas veces.

-¿Entonces?

Roy se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

-Es la forma más común entre los amigos –señaló con la mayor naturalidad del mundo-. Sobre todo cuando llevan mucho tiempo sin verse.

-¿Necesita algo? –lo ignoró Riza.

El general sonrió, satisfecho al notar lo rápido que podían volver a la normalidad, aunque algo desorientado con su sequedad.

-Sólo quería asegurarme de que hayas encontrado todo en orden –repuso-, pero parece que no estás de muy buen humor.

Riza comprendió la observación, se estaba comportando con demasiada hosquedad de forma innecesaria. Otra de las variaciones emocionales que experimentaba. Para enmendarse dejó la carpeta y se dirigió a él con mejor semblante.

-Lo siento, han sido muchos días alejada de la rutina –se excusó-. ¿Alguna novedad?

Roy aceptó sus disculpas con una comprensiva semisonrisa. Luego compuso un gracioso gesto reflexivo, como si tuviera que seleccionar las mejores anécdotas del mundo.

-Hum, ¿novedades?... Veamos… Hay un nuevo sargento ocupándose de la cocina que hace unas hamburguesas espectaculares. El idiota que asignaste de secretario en estos días que no estuviste dejó caer el jarrón de las flores de mi despacho y arruinó la única alfombra de calidad en todo el regimiento. Prescindí de sus servicios de inmediato.

-Era un buen chico, seguro que usted encontró una forma de atosigarlo.

-¡Ah! ¡Casi lo olvido! –exclamó el otro sin hacerle caso-: Grumman se quedó dormido de nuevo en una sesión extraordinaria frente a los generales y la totalidad del cuerpo de oficiales que…

-¡Señor! –le reconvino Riza.

-Déjame pensar si se me ocurre algo más…

-Está bien, ya habló bastante –lo detuvo ella, irritada-. Más tarde me comentará lo demás, lo que me interesa saber ahora es en qué ha quedado el asunto de los alquimistas renegados.

-Está resuelto –dijo Roy dirigiéndose al sofá para tomar asiento, todavía con el abrigo puesto-. En alguna de esas simpáticas carpetas que se acumulan sobre tu escritorio hallarás los expedientes cerrados y sellados. Ese asunto terminó.

Riza suspiró con alivio, sentándose a su vez en uno de los sillones.

-Es una buena noticia.

-Lo es. Al menos ninguno de ellos volverá a intentar acabar con tu vida.

-Le agradezco –ironizó Riza-. ¿Algún otro asunto… _importante_ que quiera tratar hoy conmigo?

Roy lo meditó durante algunos instantes.

-¿Además del hecho de que te hayas reincorporado antes de tiempo? –Su compañera le dirigió una mirada de advertencia-. Está bien, procuremos seguir solapando ciertos asuntos… La semana pasada presenté un proyecto de ley –comentó, algo indeciso al hablar-. Mejor dicho, un proyecto con el propósito de _modificar_ una ley.

-¿De qué se trata?

El general pareció vacilar otra vez.

-Dijiste que querías hablar de asuntos importantes, e ignoro cuán importante pueda ser ese proyecto para ti.

-Si lo es para usted, lo es para mí.

-Gracias –dijo Roy. Sabía que podía contar con ella para lo que fuese, pero este nuevo asunto le resultaba muy movilizante y no se decidió a plantearlo como debía-. Espero que pronto puedas echarle un vistazo al borrador.

-¿Por qué no pueden ocuparse de ello los demás?

-¿Acaso los demás son tan idóneos como tú? –bromeó él.

Antes de seguir hablando se detuvo a observarla detenidamente. A pesar de su predisposición, parecía cansada. Tal vez el período de convalecencia y el abrupto cambio de rutina la hubiesen afectado negativamente, la junta médica había recomendado una extensión de la licencia y ella se había negado. Lo que no había logrado un alquimista de fuerza bestial, tal vez lo consiguiese su infatigable sentido de la responsabilidad.

Pero había algo más, la conocía como a la palma de su mano y desde el momento en que entró y la miró a los ojos advirtió cierta oscilación en su mirada, un matiz que antes no estaba allí. Algo estaba inquietándola, algo muy extraño se había desencadenado en su interior y él todavía no podía llegar a discernirlo más allá de los significativos signos exteriores.

Lo había visto en el hospital, pero lo pasó por alto porque pensó que se trataba de las secuelas de una noche por demás agitada para ella. Luego simplemente lo dejó de lado. En ese momento, reencontrándola, volvió a percibirlo y a plantearse su relevancia, y se preguntó si aún antes del ataque ese algo no habría sido el causante de su inoportuna distracción.

Riza era muy valiosa para él, demasiado para pasar por alto esa fluctuación tan evidente. Más allá de las esporádicas relaciones amorosas que sostenía, ella era sin duda la mujer de su vida, en tantos sentidos que a veces le daba miedo y otras se sorprendía de sí mismo. El mundo había cambiado a su alrededor, pero aquello que los mantenía unidos no cambiaba nunca.

No obstante, siempre quedaba convenientemente escondido bajo el tapete de las obligaciones cotidianas. En el pasado, durante la guerra, nunca tuvieron tiempo para registrarlo. Luego, cuando los homúnculos acechaban, tampoco se permitieron tomar una resolución al respecto, al fin y al cabo se habían aliado para expiar los pecados cometidos y no para comer perdices como en un maldito cuento de hadas. En el presente, sin embargo, tanto afán de ocultamiento empezaba a parecerle absurdo.

Aun así, ese código tácitamente pactado ya había sido establecido. Fuera lo que fuese lo que la estuviera molestando, ni podría identificarlo aún ni ella iría a comunicárselo.

-¿Señor? –indagó Riza, preocupada con su silencio.

Roy volvió a la realidad.

-Es sólo un proyecto –dijo, retomando el tema-. Dejé la primera versión en el primer cajón de tu escritorio, a tu derecha, porque cuando vine a traértelo ya había tantas carpetas aguardando tu inspección que, si lo dejaba con ellas, de seguro se perdería.

-Si ha tomado esa prevención entonces debe tratarse de algo importante en verdad.

El general carraspeó, incómodo con su clarividencia.

-Veremos –se limitó a decir.

-¿Quiere que lo busque y lo revisemos ahora? –sugirió Riza, amagando con levantarse.

-Oh no, hazlo más tarde –dijo él, deteniéndola.

A la joven le pareció extraña su actitud teniendo en cuenta que había separado el documento del resto de sus obligaciones, pero lo dejó pasar porque recordó que ya otras veces la había abordado con un asunto "de vital importancia" que terminaba siendo un simple paseo por el vecindario para respirar aire puro en horas de trabajo. Si se trataba de otra fruslería, esta vez le dispararía en serio y sin cargo de conciencia.

-Como diga –repuso, postergando sus ansias asesinas-. ¿Qué tal le ha ido con su agenda?

-Muy bien después de transferir a tu favorito –contestó Roy, aludiendo de nuevo al secretario que ella había dispuesto en su ausencia-. Asistí a cada reunión, a cada inauguración y a cada cena de gala pautada, a la hora debida y con la vestimenta apropiada –explicó con aire burlón-. Y, desde luego, estreché todas y cada una de las manos que fueron tendidas hacia mí.

-Ésas son las manos que debe estrechar –señaló ella-, no las de sus subordinados.

-Fue agotador.

-Fue lo necesario –corrigió Riza-. Y lo sabe, así que deje de quejarse. Si quiere asegurarse de ser el próximo Fürher, deberá conocer y ser paciente con todo tipo de gente, porque a partir de ahora la diplomacia será su mejor arma, sino la única. Y debería estar agradecido por ello.

El otro tuvo que reconocer que tenía razón, sabía a qué se refería y no pudo objetar. Les había costado mucho mejorar las cosas, reconstruir lo que ellos mismos habían destruido, por lo que esos últimos escalones en el trayecto en nada tendrían que afectarle. Siempre se podía estar peor, y para corroborarlo sólo tenía que echarle un pequeño vistazo al pasado.

-No sé qué haría sin ti, capitán, eres la voz de mi conciencia –declaró con sorna.

-Sí, lo sé, sé que a veces _también_ tengo que ser eso –dijo ella con cierto reproche en la voz-. Me gustaría saber qué haría si un día decidiera casarme y retirarme.

Durante algunos instantes Roy se sintió contrariado, incapaz de asimilar esas insólitas palabras. Era lo último que esperaba escuchar. Cuando por fin encontró su voz, se atrevió a indagar:

-¿Tú… lo harías? ¿De verdad lo harías? ¿Has estado hablando de matrimonio con Stefan? –¿Sería eso lo que la perturbaba?, se preguntó entretanto.

Riza pareció asombrada.

-Sólo fue un comentario, señor, una broma –dijo con sencillez.

El general casi muere aplastado por la montaña de alivio que cayó sobre él.

-Por un momento creí…

-Sabe que nunca lo dejaría, no cuando falta tan poco para completar el camino.

-Lo sé, tienes razón. –¿Eso significaba que de todos modos lo evaluaría más adelante?, volvió a especular Roy.

Después se sumergieron en una conversación de rutina para ponerla al tanto de las novedades. Esta vez Roy se puso serio, una variación en su actitud que a ella le llamó mucho la atención pero a la que le dio la bienvenida, ya que por fin podía ponerse al día con los asuntos del ejército.

No era que lo hubiese echado de menos, pero en definitiva se trataba de su vida. Puede que en el pasado sus funciones de soldado le hubiesen deparado ignominia, pero en el presente le habían ofrecido también el modo de reparar y de compensar. Al igual que todas las instituciones creadas por el hombre, el ejército tenía tanto cualidades como defectos, dependía del propio ser humano para convertirse en un dispositivo perjudicial o en un medio para proteger y construir. Y confiaba en Roy para dirigirlo en esta última dirección.

Grumman había hecho mucho y bueno, había abierto el camino, había demostrado que todavía les quedaba algo de humanidad. Sin embargo, ella estaba segura de que sería el general Mustang quien representase el cambio definitivo una vez que llegase a la cima. Para eso habían trabajado, para eso incluso se habían dejado de lado a sí mismos.

La solemnidad de la conversación no les duraría mucho tiempo. Roy quiso contarle anécdotas de los muchachos, casi todas relacionadas con situaciones vergonzosas, y Riza tuvo que luchar contra su propia curiosidad para reconvenirlo por esas indiscreciones y devolverlo a la senda de los asuntos oficiales. Él hizo un mohín, poco dispuesto a dejarse manejar. Fue entonces cuando se le dio por inspeccionar escrupulosamente en derredor.

-¿No crees que a este despecho le hace falta algo de vida?

Riza siguió su inquisitiva mirada sin comprender a qué se refería.

-¿Vida? –replicó sin interés-. Allí hay una fotografía del Fürher –señaló ante la burlona mueca de Roy-. Para mí eso es ornamento suficiente, a menos que se refiera a los chromos de muchachitas semidesnudas que guarda en el último cajón de su escritorio y que tuve que descubrir mientras buscaba el presupuesto que _usted mismo_ había extraviado.

Roy puso los ojos en blanco, ignorando su comentario.

-Me refiero a plantas o algún adorno más especial. ¿Sabías que puedes poner retratos de tus seres queridos en esas estanterías? –ironizó, señalándolas con la cabeza-. O tus condecoraciones tal vez. También puedes poner libros, siempre queda muy bien y le brindan calidez a una estancia.

-Ya entendí –lo cortó ella, fastidiada con el reproche-. Esto es un despacho, señor, estamos en un cuartel y formamos parte del ejército, no de una feria ambulante.

-Está demasiado _vacío_ –prosiguió él.

-Me gusta lo austero.

-E impersonal.

-Mis hombres entran y salen todo el tiempo. Incluso usted, para mi desgracia.

Sin hacerle caso, Roy se levantó y recorrió el cuarto, negando con la cabeza ante determinados detalles o mascullando palabras ininteligibles ante los defectos de la escueta decoración. Riza permaneció sentada con las manos entrelazadas sobre su falda, ignorando olímpicamente aquella repentina impugnación de sus gustos.

Él siguió inspeccionando hasta que en un momento determinado se detuvo frente a la ventana.

-¿Recuerdas qué significa Opus Nigrum? –le preguntó de pronto, mirando hacia el exterior.

A Riza le extrañó que le saliera con ese planteo.

-Si no recuerdo mal se trata de una antigua fórmula alquímica, la fase de separación y disolución de la materia.

-Exacto, una fórmula para la obtención de la Gran Obra, o de la dichosa Piedra Filosofal, y que también simboliza las pruebas del espíritu en su proceso de liberación y trascendencia. El término posee una connotación material tanto como espiritual.

-No entiendo a dónde quiere llegar, señor.

-¿Qué es la alquimia? –inquirió Roy, observando el cielo nublado. Riza, confusa, se mantuvo en silencio-. Eres la hija de un alquimista, Hawkeye –señaló él con obviedad-. La alquimia consiste en un proceso de ruptura con lo establecido, de duda con respecto a lo aceptado como cierto, de la destrucción de los dogmas e ideas inmutables para llegar a la verdad.

Riza lo miró más perdida que antes.

-¿Qué tiene que ver todo eso con la decoración de mi despacho?

El general no se alteró.

-Tienes un despacho propio desde hace años, así como tu nuevo rango, tus subordinados y tu autoridad, pero a veces te manejas como si nada hubiera cambiado en realidad, casi como si no merecieras lo que tienes.

-Lo que tenemos lo conseguimos con un propósito determinado.

-Lo sé –dijo Roy, volviéndose hacia ella-, pero a veces es como si se hubiera convertido en un dogma, el gran dogma de nuestras vidas.

-Hemos aceptado la culpa y cargamos con ella, eso es lo que hacemos.

-También hemos trabajado duro para reparar todo el mal que hemos hecho –replicó Roy-. Pero ahora creo que si hacemos de ello nuestro único fundamento, con el tiempo se eclipsará y perderá su significado. ¿Entiendes lo que digo?

-¿Cuál sería la solución, entonces? –requirió ella, todavía insegura acerca del rumbo que había tomado la conversación.

-Que también nosotros seamos capaces de reconstruirnos –dijo él, volviendo a fijar los ojos en algún punto más allá del cielo-. También nosotros deberíamos ser capaces de disolver lo que fuimos para poder rearmarnos, para alcanzar cierta paz. Nosotros mismos terminamos destruidos al destruir nuestros primeros ideales.

Roy hizo una pausa. Riza se quedó en silencio, atribulada con esas repentinas observaciones. Entendía a qué se refería, pero todavía se le escapaban las razones para abordar ese espinoso tema el mismo día de su reincorporación. De repente, de la nada, de nuevo fue acometida por las inquietudes que trataba de reprimir para evitar sentirse débil.

-Así como supimos soltarnos del rencor, del odio y de la venganza, deberíamos ser capaces de soltar también el pesimismo, el tedio y la tristeza –continuó Roy, reflexivo-. Si en Ishbal destruimos lo que alguna vez fuimos, para que el proceso de reparación sea completo deberíamos ser capaces de sanar también. Alquimia básica: disolución y reconstrucción, liberación y trascendencia.

-Son palabras muy bonitas, señor, pero me temo que carecen de importancia ahora.

-Bueno –dijo Roy, encogiéndose de hombros-, a los hermanos Elric les funcionó.

-Los hermanos Elric estaban en una situación diferente.

Roy agachó la cabeza, pensativo.

-Pensé que todos buscábamos lo mismo –murmuró.

Riza abrió la boca para explicar su comentario, pero volvió a cerrarla con desconcierto. A fin de cuentas, ¿de qué estaban hablando en realidad? Momentos después, el general se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la salida.

-Supongo que puedo dejar mi despacho como está –ironizó ella antes de que él se fuera.

Con la mano en el picaporte, Roy se volvió y le echó un nuevo e indiferente vistazo al cuarto en cuestión.

-Haz lo que quieras –concluyó, y abrió la puerta para retirarse.

La joven alzó una ceja. ¿En verdad se iría así como así sin agregar nada más? ¿Por qué hablar de "liberarse y trascender" si al final el asunto carecería de importancia? Superada por su volubilidad, decidió hacer a un lado los últimos tramos de la conversación. De pronto recordó algo importante y lo retuvo unos instantes más.

-Señor, todavía no ha respondido a mi pregunta –dijo.

Roy, desde el vano de la puerta, la miró sin comprender.

-¿Qué pregunta?

-La noche cuando me atacaron, ¿cómo fue que sobreviví a la asfixia? No logro recordar nada, aunque ya lo he intentado varias veces, y mis hombres me han dicho que estaban muy lejos aún para ver lo que ocurría.

Si fuera posible, Riza hubiese jurado que el tipo se había ruborizado primero y empalidecido inmediatamente después. Parecía que lo había puesto en alguna clase de aprieto y eso no hizo más que aumentar su interés.

-¿Señor?

-Mira con qué cosas sales otra vez –dijo él torpemente, bastante turbado-. Mejor me largo antes de que empieces a interrogarme como a un sospechoso.

Y antes de que ella pudiese hacer o decir algo más para corregir aquella pueril impresión, Roy se marchó cerrando la puerta con más ímpetu del necesario.

Riza se le quedó mirando con estupor. Luego, crispada, se cruzó de brazos y meneó la cabeza con inconformidad. A fin de cuentas, ¿a qué había venido? ¿Y a qué se debía la disertación anterior? Hacía tiempo que no se ponía tan formal y circunspecto, sobre todo estando sobrio, y esa forma de marcharse al final no hacía más que fomentar su curiosidad. ¿Qué diablos ocurría en ese cuartel cuando ella no estaba?

El timbre del teléfono la sobresaltó. Se dirigió hasta él, descolgó y se encontró hablando con Stefan, que llamaba para preguntarle cómo iba su primer día de trabajo. Miles de ideas vinieron a su mente como respuesta, pero prefirió limitarse a comentar los convencionalismos habituales.

Se sintió un poco culpable por ser tan reservada siempre en lo que hacía a Roy, a sus pláticas y la tácita camaradería que aún la unía a los hombres que tan _gentilmente_ le confiaban sus tareas para que ella las liquidase, pero quería tener algo distinto con Stefan, algo por fuera de su cotidianidad y de sus antiguas relaciones. Stefan era un intento de vida normal, le recordaba que había otro mundo más allá de sus tribulaciones y de la institución que regía sus maneras y su conducta.

Seguramente fuese injusta con él, un joven trabajador que tuvo la mala suerte de fijarse en ella tanto como la gentileza de confesarle sus sentimientos. Stefan merecía algo mejor y más seguro, una mujer que pudiese caminar a la par suya sin remordimientos. Y a pesar de lo que aconsejase el general Mustang, ella no era esa mujer.

Recordando lo conversado al inicio, mientras seguía al teléfono se inclinó para buscar en el cajón indicado el proyecto que le habían encargado revisar. Era la única carpeta que había allí. La tomó y, sin dejar de hablar con Stefan, comenzó a hojearla someramente. Hasta que la denominación del proyecto capturó su atención.

 _Proyecto para la abolición de la Ley de Antifraternización… Número de serie… Disposiciones…_

Casi se le cayeron las hojas al suelo. Conmocionada, interpuso una excusa y colgó el auricular. Luego se quedó mirando la carpeta que tenía entre las manos como si fuera el más complejo círculo de trasmutación que hubiese visto jamás.

De alguna u otra forma, ese hombre siempre se las ingeniaba para sorprenderla, para dejarla cortada y descolocada. Tantas decisiones tomadas a lo largo de los años, tanta revisión, reflexión, reformulación, tanto compensar faltas y construir sobre los escombros para que finalmente la última reforma a considerar sea una de las menos relevantes que pueda tener la milicia… ¿O la más significativa para ellos?

¿Pero por qué ahora? ¿Por qué creía Roy que eso podría ser necesario en el presente? ¿Qué clase de pensamientos estarían transitando por su cabeza?

 _La alquimia consiste en un proceso de ruptura con lo establecido, de duda con respecto a lo aceptado como cierto, de la destrucción de los dogmas e ideas inmutables para llegar a la verdad._

¿Qué se proponía con eso? ¿A dónde quería llegar? Riza se dejó caer en la silla, helada, incapaz de encontrar alguna explicación.

Por fin comprendía la dichosa plática sobre soltar y liberarse. ¿Pero cuál era la verdad a la que Roy pretendía llegar? ¿Acaso realmente les _convenía_ alcanzar esa verdad?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

 _Estoy en condiciones de informar que el fic constará de diez capítulos en total, los cuales ya están escritos, así que tendremos historia hasta fin de año aproximadamente. De todas maneras, por suerte, eso nunca ha sido un problema, me gusta concluir lo que escribo. El problema real fue que en mi casa la continuidad de internet ha corrido peligro, los costos no hacen más que aumentar, pero por el momento parece estar solucionado *toca madera*._

 _Aprovecho para saludar al anónimo **lay 05** , muchas gracias por tu review!_

 _Disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **III**

 **En el asalto**

* * *

 _Haz todo el bien posible._

 **.**

Le habían notificado de la toma de rehenes durante las primeras horas de la tarde cuando en realidad se había iniciado al mediodía, y se dirigió hacia el sitio donde se realizaba conducida por uno de sus oficiales. Se preguntó por qué requerían de su presencia en una operación cuyo mando había sido asumido por el Teniente Heymans Breda, aunque su intuición le anunciaba ya que no sería por un motivo agradable.

El invierno estaba tocando a su fin, pero eso no significaba que el frío hubiese menguado. El sol, brillando pálidamente en el cielo despejado, apenas entibiaba la piel del rostro y de las manos a través del cristal del automóvil, y Riza se acomodó mejor para recibir esa bienhechora calidez. De algún modo supo que debía disfrutarla mientras pudiese. Algunos minutos después, viendo que llegaban a su destino, guardó las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo para prepararse a descender.

El automóvil tuvo que sortear primero a la multitud de curiosos que se arremolinaba alrededor del perímetro establecido por las autoridades. Demasiada gente, pensó, y supuso que tal vez la hubiesen convocado para ayudar a poner un poco de orden. Sin embargo, pronto desechó esos pensamientos al recordar que Breda era una especialista para esas cosas.

Uno de los oficiales encargados levantó la valla de madera que mantenía a raya a los ajenos. El automóvil la traspuso a paso de hombre. Luego otro soldado les hizo señas para guiarlos hasta el sector de la calle donde podrían aparcar y Riza por fin pudo descender del vehículo para recibir su saludo formal. De inmediato le preguntó por los detalles, pero el soldado manifestó que sería mejor llevarla ante el teniente a cargo y Riza lo siguió.

Hallaron a Breda en una improvisada tienda de campaña ubicada a unos cincuenta metros de la puerta del banco donde se desarrollaba la toma. Conocía el sitio porque era el banco donde Stefan tenía su cuenta de ahorro y había ido con él en más de una ocasión, por lo que le perturbó un poco que un lugar tan familiar de repente se convirtiera en el escenario de un hecho delictivo. No obstante, pronto se repuso de sus impresiones para ponerse al tanto de la situación.

-Teniente Breda –saludó, y a pesar de los años de amistad intercambiaron la seña formal para no confundir a los soldados que iban y venían ajetreadamente alrededor, consultando los planos del edificio o comunicándose por radio con otras posiciones-. Pensé que para estas situaciones contigo bastaba. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

El rostro del interpelado se contrajo en una mueca de preocupación. La miró largamente antes de responder y Riza fue acometida por un mal presentimiento.

En algún momento del trayecto, mientras se dirigía hasta allí, había rumiado la posibilidad de que al igual que otras tantas veces Breda recurriese a ella por pura comodidad, tal y como solían hacer sus compañeros cuando había que lidiar con cuestiones administrativas. Sin embargo, en ese momento le resultó evidente que no se trataba de un asunto tan simple.

-Lo siento, capitán, me temo que no tengo buenas noticias –anunció Breda.

Al oír tales augurios a Riza le costó más mantener la compostura y la formalidad. Una vaga idea empezó a rondarle por la cabeza, una que hasta el momento había permanecido cuidadosamente al margen de su consideración.

-Dilo.

Breda la miró sin poder ocultar su pesar.

-El banco fue tomado por un grupo de cuatro hombres armados con intenciones de robar la caja fuerte principal –explicó-. Como la encontraron semivacía debido a los movimientos financieros de los últimos días, decidieron reducir al personal y a los clientes para pedirle a la ciudad un rescate a cambio de su restitución. Pues bien… revisando en la lista que nos dieron con la identidad de los rehenes… Será mejor que lo veas por ti misma.

Le tendió el papel en cuestión y Riza leyó con atención, temiéndose lo inevitable. Por supuesto, en el noveno lugar de la lista divisó el nombre completo de Stefan, quien se hallaba en el banco en el preciso momento en que irrumpieron los criminales.

-Lo siento –murmuró Breda.

Riza dejó que la noticia la golpease de lleno en la boca del estómago, era irremediable que así sucediera, y una vez superada la impresión se fortificó mentalmente para dominar sus emociones. Tendría que haberse imaginado desde el principio que se trataría de algo así, pero había preferido desestimar las posibilidades. Más tarde, cuando tuviese tiempo, se reprocharía esas ingenuidades.

-¿Qué estás planeando? –indagó con seriedad.

A Breda lo tranquilizó ver su aplomo y él también se armó de profesionalismo.

-He apostado en las cercanías a tres francotiradores que ya tienen a la mayoría de los sujetos en la mira –expuso-. Tengo otro grupo preparándose para entrar en el edificio y tengo un negociador tratando con el líder para pactar la liberación progresiva de los rehenes a cambio de cumplir con algunas de sus demandas.

-¿Y el dinero que piden?

-Te imaginarás que se trata de una cifra imposible de conseguir en el tiempo que nos han dado –respondió él-. Nos hallamos en plena negociación. También estamos esperando la orden para entrar y desarticularlos directamente, pero queríamos hablarlo contigo primero.

-¿Conmigo? –se extrañó Riza-. Yo estoy emocionalmente comprometida, no debo intervenir. Y en todo caso, ¿por qué esperaron tanto tiempo para avisarme de Stefan?

-No fui yo quien lo decidió.

-¿Entonces quién?

Breda señaló con la cabeza hacia un costado de la tienda. Riza volteó y tuvo que agudizar la vista entre el ajetreo de soldados para vislumbrar al sujeto que le señalaban, el cual se hallaba sentado de espaldas a ella. Y en ese momento, como si hubiese escuchado los detalles de la conversación, el hombre alzó la mano en gesto de saludo.

Riza hizo una mueca y apuró el paso hasta él.

-¿Se puede saber qué hace un general del ejército en una toma de rehenes? –lo interpeló con tono recriminatorio-. El teniente Breda está al mando, por lo que es absolutamente innecesario que permanezca en el campo.

Roy apenas la miró. Estaba más interesado en el examen de la entrada del edificio donde funcionaba el banco que en sus habituales señalamientos posicionales.

-No te ofusques, capitán, me iré pronto.

-¿Desde cuándo está usted aquí?

-Espero que los caballeros que han optado por tomar un banco en lugar de disfrutar de este milagroso día soleado sepan atenerse a las consecuencias –repuso él, evadiendo la pregunta.

Así fue como Riza comprendió que se había enterado desde el principio de la situación y que también había sido él quien decidió en qué momento anoticiarla. Lo miró con cierto disgusto tratando de no perder de vista en qué lugar estaban y, sobre todo, que el único hombre sobre la tierra que se había ofrecido a quererla como algo más que una simple camarada corría un serio peligro mientras hablaban.

-Debió habérmelo dicho –reclamó.

-No era necesario.

-Tampoco era necesario que esté usted aquí, y sin embargo aquí está. Además, por lo que veo, su presencia no ha modificado en nada la situación.

Roy la miró componiendo un gesto melodramático.

-¿Insinúas que para estas cosas también soy un inútil?

-Simplemente estás de más… _señor_ –agregó de inmediato cuando notó que los nervios hacían mella en su lenguaje.

-Esperaba que las cosas se resolvieran de la mejor manera, pero al final no fue así como ocurrió –dijo él a modo de explicación-. En vista de ello envié por ti para ponerte al tanto y además para pedirte autorización.

-¿Autorización?

-Así es –dijo Roy, poniéndose de pie-. Necesito que me autorices a intervenir.

Por supuesto, tendría que haberlo sabido. Para que un sujeto de su rango y obligaciones se halle en un sitio tan alejado ya de su radio de injerencia tenía que mediar un motivo personal, se había puesto al mando extraoficialmente sólo porque uno de sus subordinados estaba involucrado.

Podría sentirse halagada, importante, incluso determinante en su vida y en sus decisiones, pero lo que Riza sintió en ese momento fue disgusto y una desagradable incomodidad. Era como si Roy se hubiese metido en su intimidad. Ninguno de ellos tenía secretos para con el otro, pero una cosa era la amistad y otra muy diferente el ámbito de sus relaciones. Y ella había decidido hacía tiempo que su relación con Stefan no le incumbía.

Lo conocía y sabía que aunque obrase con toda la buena voluntad del mundo también había algo de vanidad en su necesidad de intervención, así como un exagerado afán de protección. Que Stefan fuese alguien importante para ella no lo habilitaba para actuar por fuera de las funciones correspondientes a su actual posición, ni Riza lo quería así.

-Debería irse al cuartel, señor, con Breda es más que suficiente para resolver este asunto.

-Puedo resolverlo por mí mismo en un par de minutos.

-Ni siquiera lo piense –le advirtió ella, espantada con la sola imagen mental de lo que el tipo se proponía-. Los rehenes podrían salir heridos y habría sido inútil tanta preparación. Además, ¡está desautorizando al teniente a cargo!

-A Breda no le molesta –desestimó él.

-¡Pero a mí sí!

-¿Por qué no quieres que salve a tu novio? –le preguntó él abiertamente, extrañado y, a la vez, interesado en su rezongona actitud-. Sólo estoy aquí para hacer un bien, para servir a la ciudad donde vivo, para ayudar a esas pobres personas que…

-Usted está aquí sólo para lucirse –masculló ella-. Y Stefan no es mi novio, sino un amigo –aclaró, aunque nunca supo bien por qué-. A mí no me hable como si fuera un político al que tuviera que atraer a su redil.

Entonces él, dejando a un lado toda ironía, se encaró con ella para preguntar:

-¿Qué es lo que te molesta en verdad?

Roy empezó a sentirse ofuscado. Sabía perfectamente que su presencia era superflua, que podía manejar el asunto desde su cómodo despacho, pero tratándose de alguien tan cercano a su preciada oficial no había podido permanecer impasible. ¿Por qué no lo comprendía? ¿Con qué cara podría mirarla si le ocurría algo a aquel sujeto cuando él tenía el poder para evitarlo?

Pero en lugar de agradecerle su intervención con una de sus cálidas sonrisas, lo miraba ceñuda con la alevosa intención de mandarlo al diablo en cualquier momento. ¿Qué había hecho mal ahora? Más allá de sus rangos eran amigos, desde siempre, y siendo general podía tomarse todas las atribuciones que considerase necesario si con eso la podía ayudar. ¿Por qué le disgustaría _tanto_ su presencia allí?

Riza abrió la boca para contestar, pero Breda los interrumpió.

-Parece que hay movimiento.

Luego se dirigió hasta una pequeña barricada cercana al edificio preparada para cualquier tipo de confrontación, seguido de los otros dos. También les serviría para observar de modo seguro cualquier variación en el escenario.

Una vez a resguardo, vieron que la puerta del banco se abría y salía una persona. Un mujer, por lo tanto un rehén. Caminó despacio, algo llorosa, a instancia de las indicaciones del sujeto que permanecía adentro del edificio. Luego, ante determinada señal, la mujer echó a correr.

Uno de los soldados se apresuró a su encuentro, la cubrió y la condujo hasta la tienda donde se había dispuesto al personal médico. Roy y Riza intercambiaron una mirada de entendimiento mientras Breda hablaba con el negociador.

-Según el líder, fue una "demostración de buena voluntad" –les explicó él luego-. No soltarán a nadie más hasta que empecemos a hacer el pago.

-¿Y cuánto tiempo creen que tienen para permitirse permanecer allí encerrados? –se preguntó Roy.

-Todo el que ellos quieran. Sabrán utilizar a los rehenes para abastecerse –señaló Riza.

-Y por lo que vieron los francotiradores, cuentan con buenas armas para resistir nuestro asedio –agregó Breda.

-Hum –profirió Roy, pensativo.

Tanto Riza como Breda supieron lo que pasaba por su mente.

-Insisto en que no lo haga –dijo ella, ceñuda otra vez.

-Todavía no dije nada –se defendió él.

-Atacar con fuego habiendo tantas personas inocentes en el medio sería una locura.

-Pues dime si se te ocurre una mejor idea.

-La tengo y se la dije antes: deje que Breda se encargue de esto y usted regrese al cuartel.

-Eso es, ¡dejemos que Breda decida! –propuso Roy, olvidando que era el general.

-Me parece bien –concordó Riza, igualmente olvidadiza, y se encaró confiada con su compañero.

El pobre hombre sudó frío al tener de pronto dos pares de ceñudos ojos fijos sobre él esperando a que tomase una resolución. No precisaba conocer el origen de aquella controversia, los conocía y sabía bien por qué estaba Roy allí y lo que intentaba hacer. De todos modos, ya que a pesar de sus esfuerzos por mantener el profesionalismo siempre terminaban cayendo en esa pueril tesitura, se tomó algunos segundos para meditar en ambas posturas.

-Decídanlo ustedes –concluyó, pues abstenerse de arbitrar entre aquellos dos era la decisión más sabia, lúcida y _sana_ que podía tomarse. Luego saludó en posición de firme y volvió a la tienda a toda prisa para eludir insistencias o posibles represalias.

Ellos, por el contrario, permanecieron agazapados en la barricada a resguardo de los curiosos mientras intercambiaban miradas hostiles. Ninguno de los dos se hallaba en posición de andar pasando papelones, pero la terquedad y la tensión acumulada les trastocaron un poco el sentido de la ubicación.

Estaban en medio de una situación delicada, pero primero debían limar esa repentina aspereza. A Riza le irritaba tener que depender de él para salvar a Stefan, lo último que deseaba era que Roy interviniera, por más que sus motivos fuesen nobles y honestos. A Roy, en cambio, le disgustaba que ella trazase una línea para dividir territorios que él no podía distinguir ni comprender como tales, porque era como si lo dejase definitivamente afuera. ¿Qué hacer entonces?

El general Mustang comprendió desde siempre que Riza tuviese la necesidad de un compañero diferente, de un compañero que pudiera aportar a su vida cierta dosis de normalidad. Al comienzo le había costado asimilarlo, se había enterado por un descuido de Fuery y tuvo que apelar a toda su prudencia para desenvolverse con naturalidad mientras pedía explicaciones y emitía las frases convencionales del caso. Pero a solas, en su casa, dejó que el abatimiento lo aplastase.

Sólo recuperó la tranquilidad cuando comprobó por su propia cuenta que se trataba de un buen hombre, un sujeto que no le reportaría ningún peligro. No era que desconfiara del criterio de Riza para elegir, pero le preocupaba que se hubiese deslumbrado con alguna clase de promesa o que se hubiera visto impelida por algún tipo de presión. Que simplemente lo hubiese escogido como posible compañero de su acontecer le ofrecía algún alivio en su frustración.

Lo aceptó y lo dejó pasar como el caballero y el amigo que era, parado en el exacto lugar donde se había colocado una vez y del que al parecer todavía no podría moverse. Esos últimos meses tuvo que aprender a lidiar con esas emociones, con saber que ella compartía una parte de su vida con otra persona, la parte que él tenía vedada y a la que apenas se le permitía asomarse cuando la vieja carga se hacía sentir.

Y ahí radicaba la ironía: compartían una historia, pero no podían compartir la vida. Roy duplicó los esfuerzos para soportarlo y procuró cuidar lo que todavía le quedaba, porque entendió que lo que venían construyendo continuaría creciendo más allá de los avatares. Riza siguió siendo Riza y trató de no pensar mucho en los nuevos tintes que adquiría la realidad en torno a ella.

Aun así, transitando la resignación, a Roy se le ocurrió que al menos debería hacer desaparecer las barreras que ya los habían distanciado. Tal y como le dijera días atrás, encontró en las bases de la alquimia el principio para la liberación. Tal vez fuese demasiado tarde para ellos, e innecesario, pero al menos despejaría el camino para los buenos oficiales de las generaciones venideras.

Le había dejado el proyecto en el cajón de su escritorio a propósito, para que supiera, para que viera el tipo de razones que lo motivaban en la actualidad. Ellos también formaban parte de la restauración emprendida y debían liberarse de los preceptos que los habían limitado, aunque ya no pudiesen disfrutar de esas libertades. Incluso aunque no les _correspondiera_ disfrutarlas.

El silencio se prolongó y ninguno de los dos se atrevió a romperlo, sumidos en sus propias cavilaciones. Riza se debatía entre la necesidad de salvar a Stefan y a los demás, y la incomodidad de encargarle a Roy esa tarea. Jamás hubiera querido depositar esa responsabilidad sobre sus hombros, no por la desconfianza esgrimida, sino porque en lo profundo sabía que era injusto.

Y sin embargo, a pesar de sus intenciones, la solución decantaba por sí sola. A cada minuto la angustia aumentaba y pronto se le haría más difícil arribar a una decisión centrada en su deber y no en sus pruritos personales.

-Está bien –terminó por decir.

Roy se guardó el asombro y las manifestaciones de alivio para otra ocasión. Extrañado de su repentino convencimiento, indagó:

-¿Estás segura?

-Por supuesto que no –reconoció Riza.

-Si prefieres que Breda se haga cargo…

-Eso era precisamente lo que quería –dijo ella, enfurruñada porque su condescendencia la hacía dudar otra vez-. Pero usted ha insistido y ahora creo que es lo mejor. ¿Debería retractarme?

Roy le sonrió esperando infundir algo de tranquilidad.

-Haré lo mejor que pueda para que nadie salga herido –le aseguró, comprendiendo su postura-. ¿Por qué dudabas tanto?

-Porque odio cuando intenta hacerse el héroe.

-¿No puede un hombre impresionar a una chica?

-No si la chica está armada –le advirtió ella, irritada de nuevo.

El general hizo un gesto vago como para desestimar la amenaza, aunque por dentro se estremeció. Cuando se lo proponía, Riza se hacía temer. Luego tomó su guante y enfundó su mano, enfocándose en la puerta del banco.

-Necesito conocer la ubicación exacta de los delincuentes.

Ella asintió y de inmediato se dirigió hasta la tienda de campaña para recabar los datos. Breda dibujó un plano sencillo del hall donde habían reducido a los rehenes, pero consideró que sería muy difícil asegurar que permanecerían estáticos. Riza y él retornaron hasta donde estaba Roy, que se había ubicado del otro lado de la barricada despreocupadamente.

Lo regañaron por ese descuido, aunque al general no le importó.

-Esto acabará pronto –dijo, concentrándose en lo que tenía que hacer.

-Nada nos asegura que los delincuentes permanezcan en un lugar fijo –dijo Riza-. Desde aquí no podemos ver nada y cualquiera de los rehenes podría resultar lastimado.

-El capitán tiene razón, general, es muy peligroso sin una panorámica adecuada –señaló Breda.

-Entonces entraremos y echaremos un vistazo.

Riza se crispó.

-¿Está loco?

Él la miró con gesto burlón.

-Insisto, ¿tienes una mejor idea? ¿O acaso tienes miedo?

-¡Cómo se le ocurre irrumpir en medio de una toma de rehenes así como si nada! –replicó Riza sin hacerle caso.

-Eso es exactamente lo que dije que haría.

-¿Sin un plan más preciso? ¿Sin pensar en las posibilidades y en las alternativas? ¿Sin ninguna clase de respaldo?

-¿Quieres entrar conmigo?

-¡Por supuesto que sí! –dijo ella, envalentonada por esa absurda discusión.

-Entonces no se hable más. Teniente, capitán, detrás de mí –determinó Roy.

Los otros dos se miraron entre sí con estupor, incrédulos por esa falta de planificación. Ese tipo era un verdadero quebradero de cabeza. Sin embargo no les quedó más remedio que seguirlo, en parte porque era una orden y en parte para cuidar que su improvisación no fuera a afectar a ninguna persona inocente. En definitiva, tuvieron que amoldarse.

Breda apenas si pudo advertirles a sus hombres, pues Roy comenzó a caminar con paso firme hacia la entrada. Sus fieles oficiales fueron tras él, uno a cada lado, y en el camino extrajeron y amartillaron sus armas preparándose para cubrirlo. Había que reconocer que solían salir con éxito de las incursiones alocadas, pero siempre les generaban cierto escozor en la conciencia. Es decir, a todos menos a Roy, que era el que las iniciaba.

Cuando llegaron ante la puerta, Riza y Breda se reclinaron contra la pared a cada lado de su superior. Corroboraron que estaba cerrada. Entonces él puso la mano sobre la cerradura durante algunos instantes aplicando una llama pequeña y controlada, pero con la temperatura suficiente para comenzar a fundirla como un herrero trabajando con su metal.

Una vez que la puerta cedió, entraron de inmediato parapetándose entre el mobiliario. Divisaron a los rehenes en el otro extremo del espacioso hall, agrupados y sentados en el suelo. Pero los delincuentes, lejos de pretender enfrentarse al ejército y alertados por el ruido, se dispersaron de inmediato para buscar una vía de escape, renunciando a sus propósitos. Roy se decepcionó ante tan simple artimaña, pues al final, después de todo lo que le había costado convencer a sus compañeros, no podría lucirse.

Riza distinguió a Stefan, quien se puso de pie y comenzó a gesticular señalándoles hacia dónde habían escapado. Siguiendo sus indicaciones, Roy se apresuró hasta una puerta que conducía a un extenso corredor y una vez allí pudo verlos alejándose. Sin perder más tiempo chasqueó los dedos y produjo una aterradora llamarada de advertencia que se propagó hasta los fugitivos.

Al sentir la amenaza de las llamas éstos prorrumpieron en sonoros alaridos que volvieron a decepcionar profundamente al general. Al fin y al cabo, parecían unos novatos. Cuando el fuego se redujo, Breda se adelantó para poder capturarlos.

El resto de los soldados entró en ese preciso momento. Ayudaron al teniente en la captura y a los rehenes a calmarse para ser revisados. En poco tiempo el hall se llenó de todo tipo de personal y Riza apenas tuvo tiempo de intercambiar algunas palabras con Stefan para corroborar que se encontraba bien. No se permitieron otra cosa porque los soldados los rodeaban.

Riza lo dejó con un médico y buscó a Roy con los ojos. El tipo se había apartado del ajetreo general. Cuando lo divisó se topó de lleno con su atenta mirada, entonces se dio cuenta de que los había estado observando desde lejos, a ella y a Stefan, y eso volvió a incomodarla. Controlando sus inquietudes, se dirigió hasta él.

-Parece decepcionado, señor –comentó una vez que estuvo a su lado.

-Sí, bueno –farfulló él, confuso con el verdadero significado de sus palabras hasta que se obligó a entender a qué se refería en realidad-. Fue demasiado fácil, pensé que habría una pelea. Hace tiempo que no me bato en una de verdad.

-Afortunadamente nadie salió herido, ni siquiera usted.

-Ahora la que parece decepcionada eres tú.

Riza sonrió a pesar de los nervios que tenía. Por alguna clase de razón se sentía expuesta ante él y eso no le gustaba, formaba parte de las nuevas sensaciones que la embargaban desde hacía un tiempo y que detestaba experimentar.

Era como estar parada en un bote sin remos en medio de una corriente que se bifurcaba en dos direcciones y ella tuviese que decidir cuál sería la más conveniente, con el detalle de que ninguna de las dos opciones la conduciría a un sitio seguro. Decidiera lo que decidiese, sin instrumentos de navegación apropiados, sólo restaba dejarse arrastrar sin sentido ni dirección en medio de toda aquella nefasta incertidumbre.

Pero pronto se rehízo y supo comportarse a la altura del contexto.

-Gracias –se limitó a decir, porque a pesar de todo comprendía que él había obrado conforme a su generosidad y su sincero interés por ella.

-¿Stefan está bien?

-Está muy bien, él y todos los demás.

-Me alegro.

Y durante unos embarazosos instantes ninguno de los dos supo qué agregar. Riza, como siempre, se recompuso antes que él.

-Vuelva al cuartel, ya no tiene nada que hacer aquí.

-Es verdad –asintió Roy-, aquí ya no soy necesario.

-Ya completó su buena acción del día –creyó oportuno señalar ella. Su instinto le indicó que tenía que reconfortarlo de alguna manera, aunque fuese incapaz de entender cuál era la razón concreta para hacerlo-. Admito que hizo bien al decidir entrar en acción, lamento haberme comportado tan obcecadamente al negarme.

Roy aceptó con un gesto sus disculpas.

-Nuestra obligación es hacer el bien, o nada de lo que somos valdría la pena.

-Lo entiendo, señor, por eso me disculpo.

-Tenías miedo por tu amigo.

-Me dejé llevar por mis emociones en lugar de respetar a mi superior.

-Hiciste lo que prometiste: vigilar que no me desvíe –repuso él, refiriéndose al viejo pacto que los había unido. Luego, con ironía, lo pensó mejor y agregó-: Aunque es bueno que en ocasiones seas capaz de hacer una autocrítica.

-Señor…

-Acéptalo, Hawkeye, sueles conducirte con arrogancia, como si fueras más inteligente que yo.

-Señor…

-Siempre controlando todo lo que hago como si fuese un niño caprichoso.

-Señor…

-Es bueno que de vez en cuando recuerdes que soy tu superior y que como mi subordinada tú sólo debes hacer…

-Señor, a las cinco en punto tenía programada una reunión con el Secretario de Comercio y por lo que veo ya son casi las seis –lo cortó ella, crispada.

Roy compuso una serie de muecas de fastidio y de reproche hacia sí mismo, y ella aprovechó para devolverle la gentileza remarcándole la penosa costumbre de olvidar los compromisos que tan disciplinadamente desplegaba. Él volvió al ataque con otros reclamos mientras se dirigía hacia la salida del edificio, y ella, siguiéndole el paso, retrucó con otros tantos sermones. La memoria de las mujeres actúa con retroactividad.

Perdidos en ese habitual contrapunto olvidaron despedirse adecuadamente del pobre Breda, que al final se quedó solo para terminar el trabajo. Ninguno de los dos advirtió tampoco la atenta mirada del sujeto que seguía sus movimientos a la distancia, inquieto por el singular cuadro que conformaban cuando discutían.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

 _Seguimos avanzando, hoy toca una escena quizás un tanto trillada. Pero no importa, este tipo de situaciones siempre funcionan muy bien XD_

 _Disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **IV**

 **En el archivo**

* * *

 _Hay que olvidar toda ofensa, y más aún: esfuérzate por pensar bien del mayor enemigo._

 **.**

El recinto donde se almacenaban los archivos del cuartel se hallaba en uno de los subsuelos reconstruidos luego de las batallas contra los homúnculos. Muchas de esas instalaciones, debido a lo irremediable de la destrucción, fueron selladas para siempre después de haber sido requisadas durante la investigación correspondiente, pero se conservaron aquellas que podrían restaurarse y volver a funcionar.

Las reparaciones y el reacondicionamiento demandaron tiempo y una supervisión continua, pues los resabios de los laboratorios y de la experimentación clandestina resurgían esporádicamente en documentos y materiales de diversa naturaleza, así como en símbolos, dispositivos y pasadizos descubiertos con posterioridad y que volvían más laberínticas y escalofriantes aquellas nefastas dependencias. Sin embargo, una vez que se lo acotó, ordenó y restauró debidamente, el sitio vino a ampliar y mejorar la funcionalidad del cuartel.

Aun así, cada vez que tenía que descender para buscar algún archivo Riza no podía evitar sentir cierta perturbación espiritual. Por más que su aspecto se viese en todo diferente, por más que los soldados circulasen por allí con absoluta calma y cotidianidad y por más que mediasen más de ocho años desde el final de la batalla, ella seguía experimentando un pinchazo en el estómago, como si un aura maligna envolviese el lugar.

Por supuesto, se trataba de puras elucubraciones suyas, producidas por haber transitado allí una experiencia tan cercana a la muerte. A pesar incluso de que precisamente _esa_ zona había quedado sellada, todavía podía recordar el aire viciado y su propia sangre coagulándose alrededor mientras se devanaba tratando de hallar una salida factible para el entonces coronel Mustang en aquella desastrosa situación.

-¿Capitán?

Riza dio un respingo y se volteó de inmediato, claramente alarmada. Un joven soldado la miraba con asombro, parado en los escalones superiores de la estrecha escalera. Recién entonces cayó en la cuenta de que se había detenido en el último peldaño, obstaculizando el paso de los que venían detrás. La interrogativa mirada del soldado actuó como un atinado llamado de atención para tan lamentable e improductiva evocación.

-Lo siento –murmuró, y carraspeó mientas se hacía a un lado-. Prosiga –agregó, respondiendo al saludo formal del muchacho.

Luego se reprochó por haber caído de nuevo en ese absurdo ensimismamiento. Si cada vez que bajase al subsuelo iba a abstraerse hasta ese punto, mejor sería enviar a alguien en lugar de hacerlo ella misma. Pero aunque siempre se lo repitiera, tarde o temprano, inevitablemente, reincidía en el error.

Suspiró y siguió su camino, recomponiéndose poco a poco al cruzarse con caras conocidas que la saludaban con respeto. La sensación no desaparecería del todo sino hasta regresar a la planta alta, pero al menos podría desprenderse de las inquietudes mientras cumplía con su deber.

Llegó a la oficina en cuestión, saludó al oficial de turno que la custodiaba y anotó su nombre en el registro antes de ingresar. Luego le abrieron la puerta, que contaba con un extraño mecanismo de seguridad, y entró concentrándose en lo que tenía que buscar.

La habitación era de amplias dimensiones con estanterías que se alzaban hasta el techo dispuestas geométricamente, atestadas de cajas, carpetas y documentos de toda índole. La iluminación era escasa y artificial, pero la suficiente para seguir el orden alfabético que regía en la distribución. Riza recorrió algunos metros antes de detenerse frente al estante que buscaba. Entretanto, oyó que la puerta se abría para dejar entrar a alguien más.

Recorrió con los ojos los rótulos hasta que halló la carpeta que necesitaba. No fue necesario recurrir a la escalerilla, pues podría tomarla con solo estirarse un poco. Acto seguido se puso de puntillas y se esforzó cuanto pudo, pero pronto comprendió que había fallado en sus cálculos. De todas maneras lo volvió a intentar, hasta que una mano extraña la tomó por ella dándole de paso un buen susto por la falta de aviso.

-¿Buscas esto? –indagó Roy, tendiéndola hacia ella.

-¡Señor! ¡Tenga el buen tino de anunciar su presencia antes de asustar a la gente! –reclamó Riza, ceñuda, llevándose la mano al corazón para apaciguar el sobresalto.

-Lo siento, creí que te hacía un favor.

-Pues gracias por nada –dijo ella, conmocionada, arrebatándole la carpeta.

-¿No me oíste entrar?

-Sí, pero no sabía que era usted.

-Me dijeron que estabas aquí y vine a buscarte –explicó él, desestimando el susto ajeno-. Tengo algunas consultas que hacerte.

-Debería haber esperado en su despacho o enviar a alguien más. ¿Qué hace un hombre de su rango en un lugar como éste?

Como de costumbre, Roy se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

-Quería caminar un poco.

-Pues está demasiado lejos de su territorio y de sus obligaciones –lo amonestó ella, también según su costumbre.

Y después de dirigirle otra severa mirada, Riza empezó a caminar hacia la salida. Roy caminó tras ella, fingiendo meditar en sus palabras.

-A decir verdad, creo que este _también_ es mi territorio.

-Un general tiene mejores cosas que hacer que merodear por el subsuelo del cuartel –repuso ella con seriedad, aunque sabía que sus reconvenciones caerían en saco roto-. Estoy segura, señor, de que tiene varios pendientes apuntados en su agenda. ¿Me equivoco?

-¿Cómo diablos haces para estar al tanto de mis compromisos mejor que mi propio secretario?

-Porque ya no tiene secretario, ¿recuerda? –replicó Riza con sarcasmo-. Echó al pobre hombre sin darle siquiera una mísera oportunidad.

-Pues cuando te pones a temblar como una flama expuesta a una corriente de aire al recibir una orden clara y directa, lo menos que mereces es que te echen.

Riza apenas volteó sobre su hombro para mirarlo con perplejidad. Luego llegaron ante la puerta y ella golpeó para que les abrieran desde afuera, pues así lo requería el protocolo de seguridad.

-No me extraña que se ponga a temblar si la orden consiste en organizar tres citas con tres mujeres diferentes en la misma noche y en tres restaurantes diferentes, discretos y económicos.

-¿Por qué diablos sabes eso también?

Riza alzó una ceja, mirándolo con superioridad.

-No lo sabía, pero acabo de confirmarlo.

Y gruñó para sus adentros mientras él se mecía los cabellos por haber caído tan fácil en una trampa tan trillada. Al pasar el tiempo y ver que demoraban en abrirles, Riza volvió a golpear la puerta. Intercambió algunas ironías más con Roy sobre secretarios inexpertos, agendas apretadas, coristas inoportunas y obligaciones de dudosa relevancia diplomática, hasta que se cansó y volvió a golpear con más fuerza.

-¿Dónde está el sujeto? ¿Por qué no nos abre? –masculló irritada.

Entonces Roy, recordándolo de pronto, se llevó una mano a la frente reprochándose el descuido.

-Cierto, el oficial me pidió permiso para salir a almorzar.

-¿Y usted se lo dio? –se exaltó Riza, al borde de la indignación.

-Por supuesto. Somos humanos.

-¿Y no se le ocurrió pensar que necesitaríamos de _alguien_ afuera para poder salir de aquí?

-Pues la verdad… no –admitió él por lo bajo, reparando por fin en el detalle.

-¿Y al oficial en cuestión tampoco se le ocurrió llamar a un reemplazo?

-Pues al parecer… no –volvió a decir él, reparando también en esa _pequeñísima_ contrariedad.

La joven gimió cubriéndose la cara con las manos, sin podérselo creer. Hombres, ¡tenían que ser hombres! Ya se trate de un general o de un soldado raso, estaba rodeada de hombres demasiado holgazanes y creídos para poder calificarlos de confiables. Maldita sea su suerte…

-¡Ahora estamos encerrados! –bufó, porque temía que la torpeza que lo caracterizara no le permitiera entender a fondo la situación.

-No será por mucho tiempo, el soldado debe estar por venir –dijo Roy con tono conciliador en un alevoso intento de tranquilizarla. Había adquirido conciencia de la inoportuna metedura de pata, pero trató de disimular su bochorno.

Desde luego, Riza se percató de su torpe tentativa y lo taladró con la mirada, haciéndole notar la inutilidad de sus esfuerzos. Después forcejeó con el complicado mecanismo que trababa la puerta, pero desde adentro resultaba imposible de accionar. Tratando de contener la irritación que en cualquier momento la desbordaría, volvió a golpear por si algún soldado los oía al pasar.

Al percibir la inminencia del iracundo torbellino femenino, Roy procuró retroceder unos metros para tomar distancia, prudente. Sin embargo, no era tan tonto como para ignorar que su estupidez traería consecuencias.

Dicho y hecho, Riza cejó en sus intentos y volteó hacia él con evidentes ganas de matar.

-¿Se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho? –lo increpó.

Roy sudó frío.

-Acepto la culpa, Hawkeye –se apresuró a decir con ademán apaciguador-. Entiendo que obré de forma incorrecta, que no pensé, que me distraje cavilando en otra cosa en lugar de prever que la puerta sólo puede abrirse desde afuera y que necesitaríamos al guardia para eso. –Hizo una pausa para verificar que ella estuviese respirando con calma y no resoplando como un lobo a punto de lanzarse sobre su presa, lo cual no le aseguraba nada. Volvió a señalar hacia su pecho con solemnidad, haciéndose cargo de sus acciones-. Mi culpa, mi responsabilidad. Te pido que te alejes de la puerta para que pueda abrirla con mis recursos.

En parte era sincero y en parte pretendía mantener la distancia para preservar su integridad física. Pero lejos de lograr el efecto deseado, Riza entrecerró los ojos como el toro que se prepara para embestir ante la provocación.

-¿Está pensando hacer lo que yo creo que piensa hacer?

Ahora Roy tragó saliva con dificultad. Por todos los diablos, ¿qué debería hacer o decir para que ambos lograsen salir de allí sanos y salvos? ¡Sobre todo él!

-Al menos lo intentaré –dijo, buscando su guante en el bolsillo.

-De ninguna manera.

-Pensé que querías salir de aquí.

-Por supuesto que quiero salir de aquí, ¡pero no permitiré que provoque un incendio para eso!

-Seré cuidadoso –le aseguró él, algo fastidiado esta vez por esa reconvención-. Hice lo mismo con la toma de rehenes y todo salió bien.

-Aquella vez estábamos en el exterior, señor, en cambio ahora estamos en una oficina llena de material inflamable, por si no se ha dado cuenta.

Roy bufó, molesto por las limitaciones del caso. Aun así, que tuvieran que señalárselo hería su orgullo de alquimista. Además, ella sabía perfectamente que era muy cuidadoso con el fuego, ¿por qué siempre tenía que poner en duda sus capacidades?

-¿Entonces? –gruñó.

Riza se veía igual de molesta que él.

-Pues nos quedamos aquí y esperamos.

Roy masculló una serie de frases ininteligibles y la joven lo miró sin podérselo creer. ¿Acaso se había ofendido? ¿Tenía el tupé de ofenderse después que fue él quien los puso en esa situación? ¡Era el colmo!

Luego, resignada, se dirigió hasta una pequeña mesa ubicada en el ángulo de la habitación y se apoyó en ella cruzada de brazos, ya que sillas no había. Quién sabe cuánto tiempo tendrían que esperar hasta que les abrieran y todavía se sentía muy enfadada como para entretenerse conversando con el responsable.

Igualmente fastidiado, Roy se limitó a vagar entre las estanterías tratando de deshacerse de la incomodidad de saber que era el culpable de su encierro. Como casi nunca bajaba al archivo, no le era fácil recordar que ese lugar contaba con semejante medida de seguridad, por lo que consideró que tanto él como el joven oficial a cargo deberían compartir el mismo nivel de responsabilidad.

Después se avergonzó de tal subterfugio. Quizás el muchacho hubiese creído que él pasaría un largo rato allí, pues a los secretarios solía insumirles horas enteras la búsqueda de los documentos requeridos, y por eso los dos habían reposado cómodamente en la idea de que nada saldría mal si uno se iba a almorzar y el otro le daba permiso para hacerlo. Pero entonces Riza tenía toda la razón, pues ambos habían obrado con demasiada negligencia.

Al darse cuenta de eso, Roy terminó por calmarse y dejó de dar vueltas. Suspiró con resignación y se dirigió hacia el sitio donde ella aguardaba.

-Lo siento –dijo con sinceridad.

Riza, que mientras tanto había tenido tiempo para apaciguarse también, lo miró con su afabilidad habitual.

-Está bien, señor.

-Supongo que estaba distraído, venía con la idea de consultarte sobre ciertos asuntos y no me detuve a pensar cuando el oficial pidió mi autorización.

-Él también hizo mal entonces.

-Después hablaré con el joven sobre eso –concluyó Roy, más interesado ahora en el motivo por el cual había bajado a buscarla-. A fin de cuentas fui yo quien lo autorizó.

-¿Sobre qué quería hablar?

Roy pareció dubitativo. La había buscado con mucha determinación, pero ahora que tenía que abordar el tema un poco se amilanaba. No obstante, procuró conducirse como debía.

-Bueno… Tal vez recuerdes el día de tu reincorporación, cuando te pedí que chequearas uno de mis nuevos proyectos.

Al comprender a qué se refería, Riza también tuvo un momento de vacilación.

-El proyecto para modificar las leyes de anti-fraternización –dijo, imprimiéndole mayor seguridad a su voz que la que experimentaba por dentro-. Opus Nigrum –agregó a media voz, recordando la conversación de aquel día.

-Opus Nigrum, sí… Liberarse de los dogmas a los que nos hemos aferrado. De eso es de lo que quería hablar contigo.

-¿En qué podría ayudarlo?

-¿Sabías que esas leyes son de las más antiguas de nuestra institución? –indagó Roy. Riza negó con la cabeza-. Pues así es. Una de las disposiciones más antiguas y de las más arraigadas.

-Nuestros antecesores habrán tenido sus razones.

-No lo dudo. Sin embargo, en la actualidad no tienes más que mirar a tu alrededor para darte cuenta de que el ejército ha perdido y sigue perdiendo gente valiosa a causa de esa restricción.

-Y usted quiere abolirlas de una buena vez.

-¿Acaso suena demasiado pretencioso de mi parte?

Como toda respuesta, Riza negó lentamente con la cabeza. Luego permanecieron pensativos, sopesando las implicancias del tema. Era cierto, cada uno por su parte pudo recordar rostros de hombres y mujeres que a lo largo de los años fueron dejando el ejército una vez que reconocieron que había algo mucho más profundo que la simple camaradería entre ellos.

En la actualidad, incluso, Riza todavía sorprendía de vez en cuando algún que otro cruce de miradas, un intercambio demasiado íntimo y significativo para tratarse de mero compañerismo. Y siempre le generaba lo mismo: una extraña mezcla de pena, resignación, incomodidad, identificación… Porque, ¿quién mejor que ella para comprender esa clase de infortunio?

Sentirse tironeado entre el deber, la vocación de servicio, y un anhelo secreto que nada tiene que ver con los dos anteriores, y que incluso marcha a contramano. Riza conocía demasiado bien la sensación. No obstante, los años y las vicisitudes le habían ayudado a construir la trinchera de la amistad, donde se refugiaba convenientemente de la frustración y la amargura. Mientras contase con eso, mientras contase con _él_ a pesar de todo, incluso podía trazar sus planes junto a otro hombre y sentirse agradecida sin ningún remordimiento.

Lo único que notaba diferente en el presente era lo sola que se sentía y cuánto le pesaba. Desde que vio aquel reloj de arena, sintió más nítida la carga de su soledad y por primera vez en la vida se permitió la debilidad de maldecir las leyes que los mantenían separados. Aun así nunca dudó en apoyar a Roy, aunque le inquietaba desconocer cuáles eran sus verdaderos propósitos al proponer ese nuevo proyecto.

-Es verdad –dijo por fin-, esas leyes se han convertido en un legado que, más que cuidar de la institución, ha terminado por socavar sus filas.

-Ciertamente, y me gustaría detener esa merma –repuso Roy-. Las reglas tienen una función, desde luego, pero en la época que nos toca vivir esa utilidad ya se ha desdibujado.

-En lugar de mantenernos concentrados en nuestros deberes –reflexionó Riza-, han terminado por desligarnos de ellos al huir también de sus restricciones.

-Así es como lo veo. Habrá que disculparnos con nuestros antecesores, pero esa ley será abolida. Y perdonarlos también, así como a veces perdonamos a nuestros peores enemigos.

-Me parece muy adecuado –convino Riza, sonriendo-. Así es como piensa un verdadero general. Entonces pretende eliminar ese obstáculo para que ya nadie tenga que abandonar su vocación sólo por haberse enamorado.

-Digamos que eliminaré el obstáculo que nos pone en tan penosa bifurcación. Debemos tomar decisiones muy difíciles la mayor parte del tiempo, no entiendo por qué un soldado debería verse obligado a tomar ésa también si así le acontece.

-¿Qué propone a cambio?

-En el proyecto expuse que la eliminación de la ley de por sí no implica nada, e invoqué razones de todo tipo para defender el profesionalismo de los soldados. Añadí, además, sugerencias de entrevistas y seguimiento para los casos que se presenten. Propuse en definitiva que esos casos sean analizados con cuidado en lugar de expulsar impulsivamente a los involucrados.

-Entiendo. ¿Ya lo trató con el Führer?

-Lo he hablado con él, sí –dijo Roy, haciendo una mueca-. También lo he hablado con el resto de la plana mayor, pero tú sabes… La ley está demasiado instalada en nuestro inconciente. El proceso de disolución no se efectuará con facilidad.

-Usted lo hará, siempre logra lo que se propone –lo alentó Riza.

Roy sonrió.

-Porque tengo subordinados fieles que me acompañan y todavía creen en mí –dijo, y luego fingió pensar en algo en particular-. Aunque no sé por qué siguen haciéndolo después de tantos años… y de ciertas torpezas en el archivo.

La joven sonrió también.

-Así lo hemos prometido –señaló. En su interior se arrellanó más profundamente aún en la trinchera, como cada vez que bordeaba sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-Me conformaría con saber que me apoyas, con saber que estás de acuerdo.

Riza lo miró con cierto asombro.

-Señor…

-Será un proceso demasiado largo y arduo, por lo que desistiré de inmediato a menos que digas claramente que estará bien llevarlo adelante.

A Riza se le atoró el aire en la garganta. Roy solía requerir esa clase de palabras con frecuencia, pero esta vez no le resultó tan fácil teniendo en cuenta lo que ese proyecto significaba. Que él estuviera esperando una aprobación explícita de su parte cuando venía acarreando una serie de complicadas emociones al respecto la ponía en un lugar demasiado inconveniente.

Roy la miró fijamente en silencio, esperando su respuesta. Para él no se trataba de un proyecto más o de un plan de los tantos que se le ocurrían para trabajar en la mejora de la administración de Central en particular o de Amestris en general, sino que se trataba de algo más representativo, algo más personal. Y le urgía oír de Riza su consentimiento declarado.

Si lo pensaba, ya no podía visualizar el momento exacto en que comenzó a elucubrar el proyecto, ni el cómo ni el por qué. Simplemente empezó a considerarlo, a darle vueltas, luego a darle forma y por último a redactarlo. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, releyó los documentos casi con agitación, adquiriendo real conciencia de lo que en verdad se proponía.

Fue precisamente entonces cuando recordó la vieja fórmula alquímica, Opus Nigrum, la disolución de la materia como símbolo de la liberación espiritual. Y fue entonces, exactamente, cuando comprendió por qué y por _quién_ lo hacía, aun en el supuesto caso de que fuese demasiado tarde para ellos. La cuestión era hacerlo, hacerlo por fin.

Quizá fuese más auténtico al haberlo concretado casi sin pensar, dejándose llevar por una simple ocurrencia y una vieja y perdurable expectación. Más allá de los resultados, más allá de lo que sucediera con ellos, al menos tenía que permitirse la oportunidad de deshacer ese obstáculo para siempre. Al menos eso…

Porque de todos modos, pasara lo que pasase con él y con ella, modificar esa ley era otra forma de reparación. Por eso esperó con el corazón en la mano la respuesta de Riza.

Ella logró respirar con más calma y lo miró detenidamente. Pudo ver la tensión de su apostura, la convicción en sus ojos, la decisión que lo caracterizaba. Y sin embargo necesitaba su palabra final, casi como si a la larga dependiera de ella. Riza entendía sus verdaderos motivos, aunque hubiera deseado no entenderlo nunca.

-Antes me gustaría que responda una pregunta –dijo evasivamente, pero aprovechando también la oportunidad. Si él quería algo de ella, era lógico obtener otra cosa a cambio-. Todavía no me ha dicho cómo sobreviví al ataque del alquimista.

Que le saliera de la nada con ese súbito planteo a Roy lo tomó por sorpresa, descolocándolo por completo. Había creído que el paso del tiempo y el regreso a la rutina la distraerían de ese asunto, pero por lo visto había subestimado de nuevo la clase de testarudez que ejercía su subordinada. Otra torpeza de su parte. Además, la muy ladina supo escoger el momento apropiado para intentar sonsacárselo, pues lo abordó de improviso aprovechando su vulnerabilidad.

-Primero dime si me apoyarás –retrucó ceñudo.

-Responda a la pregunta, general.

-Tu planteo no guarda ninguna relación con lo que estábamos hablando.

-Si quiere retomar el tema, limítese a responder.

Roy gruñó por lo bajo.

-Creí que eso había quedado claro –masculló, acalorado, mientras aflojaba el cuello del uniforme con un dedo.

-Pues no, la verdad es que no. No tengo la menor idea de lo que habrá tenido que ocurrir para que haya vuelto de la asfixia –dijo ella, más interesada que nunca. El muy condenado se había reservado la información y parecía que tendría que arrebatársela con un balazo.

Tironearon durante algunos minutos, refunfuñando como niños. Intercambiaron monosílabos gruñones, exclamaciones sarcásticas, frases tramposas y enrevesados subterfugios inquisitivos, sin bajar la guardia ni desistir de sus afanosas tentativas. Al final, la primera persona en hartarse de la caprichosa evasiva ajena fue, lógicamente, la mujer.

-¡Sólo dígame cómo me salvé! -lo increpó.

-¡Y tú dime si me apoyas!

-No puedo creer que sea tan terco…

-Y yo no puedo creer que seas incapaz de ofrecerme una simple respuesta.

-¡Es usted el que se la reserva!

-¿Entonces no me apoyarás? -volvió a intentar él.

-¡Por supuesto que lo apoyaré! –terminó por decir Riza cuando ya no pudo soportar tan infructuoso duelo verbal-. Ahí lo tiene, lo he dicho, ¡lo apoyaré! –repitió con fastidio ante su nueva derrota psicológica, y desvió la mirada con gesto ofendido.

Roy respiró con alivio, había logrado una importante victoria.

-Gracias –musitó agotado. Nunca le había costado tanto ganarse su consentimiento. De todos modos cuidó mostrarse humilde, pues sabía que había salvado su cuello por muy poco.

Que ella lo apoyase en su iniciativa era más importante y valioso que la aprobación de cualquier otra persona. Fue como si hubieran hecho un nuevo pacto, un acuerdo inefable que nacía incluso a pesar de las circunstancias. Los dos sabían perfectamente lo que ese proyecto representaba.

Al general lo llenó de esperanzas. A ella, en cambio, le generó una profunda inquietud, pues se había permitido dárselas más allá de sus verdaderas intenciones. O porque en realidad ni siquiera terminaba de comprender cuál era el mensaje que se desprendía de todo aquello, como si hubieran estado escribiendo en el aire. Merodeaban por una zona demasiado peligrosa.

Para distraerse de esa incertidumbre, Riza fue hasta la puerta y golpeó nuevamente, por si el oficial hubiese regresado. Hete aquí que el joven por fin asomó su cabeza a través de la mirilla y accionó el mecanismo que los liberaría de su encierro.

La susodicha suspiró con alivio y salió de inmediato, seguida de Roy. El muchacho los saludó en posición de firme, absolutamente ajeno al inconveniente que había suscitado, y el general se dispuso a empezar a exponerle su falta de previsión. Riza lo detuvo con un gesto.

-Recuerde que debemos pensar bien incluso del peor de nuestros enemigos.

Roy hizo una mueca, contrariado con esa repentina indulgencia, hasta que recordó que el apuro en el que se habían visto involucrados se debió también a su propia equivocación.

-Veo que algún día tú también llegarás a ser un buen general –ironizó.

Riza ensayó un saludo, insatisfecha aún con el fallido intento de obtener información, además de la perturbación experimentada debido a tantas emociones. Después, desinteresándose de su superior, comenzó a caminar en dirección a las escaleras. Mientras más pronto se alejase de su mirada, más libre se sentiría de entregarse a sus inquietudes.

Aun así, no pudo dejar de notar que, con Roy a su lado, las aprensiones que la acometían cada vez que deambulaba por ese lugar se esfumaban como por encanto, como si nunca hubiesen tenido razón de ser. Quizá fuese así, pensó, quizá fuese uno mismo el que trae consigo los temores y las pesadillas así como las ilusiones y las esperanzas.

Hubiera querido decírselo, compartirlo, pero se sentía demasiado sobrecargada. Lo apoyaría, se lo había prometido, ¿pero qué devendría después?


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

 _Con esta entrega iríamos por la mitad del fic, así que empezaremos a finiquitar algunas cuestiones. Espero que les guste._

 _Como los principios de Paracelso que encabezan los capítulos son sólo siete, tomé su cita más célebre y la dividí en tres partes para abarcar la totalidad de los diez que tendrá el fic. Elegí los capítulos que me parecieron más significativos y allí las coloqué. Hoy toca la primera parte de la cita y por eso al final figura un asterisco, así se distingue._

 _Disculpen por los posibles fallos que puedan encontrar y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **V**

 **En la lluvia**

* * *

 _Quien no conoce nada, no ama nada. Quien no puede hacer nada, no comprende nada. Quien nada comprende, nada vale.*_

 **.**

Al atardecer, Stefan se asomó por la ventana. El cielo aparecía cada vez más nublado. Supuso que pronto llovería y que debería apresurarse si quería encontrarse con Riza. Sin embargo, en un momento dado dudó. Repasó mentalmente algunos motivos, ciertas imágenes, gestos y palabras demasiado significativos para soslayarlos. Al final suspiró con cierta tristeza.

Minutos después, decidido, tomó el paraguas y bajó por las escaleras.

 **.**

 **.**

El cuartel, al finalizar la jornada, aparecía alborotado y por demás acelerado. De repente emergían de la nada expedientes sin revisar, rondas de guardia sin cubrir y trabajos de investigación sin las designaciones correspondientes. Todo se volvía un caos. Y en el medio de aquella confusión, los soldados que se apresuraban a último momento porque por fin notaban que la hora de salida estaba cerca y chequeaban las cosas sin resolverlas en realidad.

Para empeorar la situación de ese día en particular, afuera, casi de noche, llovía torrencialmente. Riza suspiró con resignación, corroborándolo a través de la ventana. Ya estaban en primavera, pero el clima todavía les ofrecía algunas noches invernales rezagadas. El mundo de pronto se veía deprimente y tuvo que reunir todo el buen ánimo posible para terminar de tratar sus asuntos.

Se sentó entre sus hombres, acomodados en los sillones de su despacho, para supervisar los últimos acuerdos e intercambios con Ishbal. Como el general Mustang sólo confiaba en ella para esas labores, tenía que ocuparse personalmente, y lo cierto era que lo hacía con gusto. Nada más gratificante para Riza que ser testigo del progreso de aquella castigada nación.

Rubricó los documentos, distribuyó las labores para el día siguiente, escuchó algunas novedades de última hora y dio por finalizada la reunión. Después despidió al pequeño grupo de soldados que dirigía, deseosa de llegar a su casa lo más rápido posible. Hacía mucho que no pasaba una velada con Stefan, por lo que se propuso llevarla a cabo aunque el cielo se cayera sobre sus cabezas. Él, además, de seguro estaría esperándola.

Tomó el impermeable y salió, apenas conciente del orden en que dejaba los papeles sobre su atiborrado escritorio. Al diablo con las urgencias militares y con los encargos de sus viejos amigos, esa tarde había decidido desenvolverse como una mujer simple requerida en amores, lloviera o tronase, y eso era exactamente lo que haría tal y como lo había prometido.

Así que bajó las escaleras con entusiasmo, pensando en el vestido que se pondría. Habían hecho la reserva en un restaurante sencillo pero acogedor, y aunque lo hubiese prevenido de su posible demora apretó el paso sintiendo las primeras punzadas de culpa. A modo de consuelo, se excusó consigo misma recordándose que una mujer _simple_ también podía ser impuntual.

Una vez que salió del cuartel, no obstante, tuvo que enfrentarse con la cruda realidad: llovía a cántaros y hacía más frío del que había creído que haría. Además, la visión del característico cielo plomizo no hacía más que colaborar con la lobreguez de la noche, desanimando al espíritu más aventurero. Aun así, Riza no se dejó desalentar.

Detenida en el umbral de la fachada, se arrebujó en el impermeable y consideró la idea de buscar un automóvil en lugar de marcharse a pie. Sin embargo, antes de poder tomar una decisión tuvo que intercambiar saludos formales con cada soldado que salía corriendo del edificio en un vano intento por escapar de la lluvia, y entonces empezó a dudar acerca de ir por el vestido. A ese paso, cenarían a medianoche.

Por fortuna el desfile de despedida en determinado momento llegó a su fin. Cuando el último soldado se alejó, decidió ir hacia la cochera, pero se frenó una vez más al divisar en la cortina de agua una familiar figura masculina que se acercaba con un paraguas. En pocos segundos lo reconoció. Cuando lo tuvo delante, le sonrió extrañada.

-No hacía falta que vinieras –le dijo.

Él sonrió también, aproximándose hasta que pudieron compartir el paraguas. A Riza le confortó contar con esa compañía en una noche tan desapacible.

-Lo sé –repuso Stefan-, nunca hace falta que venga por ti.

-¿Es eso un reproche?

-Puede que sí.

Riza volvió a sonreír al percibir la chanza.

-Prometo que hoy voy a portarme bien –bromeó-. Incluso estoy dispuesta a ponerme un vestido.

Stefan asintió con admiración, divertido con la idea.

-¿Intentas impresionarme?

-¿Tú qué crees?

-Creo que suena bien –admitió él. Y luego, de pronto, pareció retraerse-. Suena tan bien que hasta parece irreal.

La joven lo miró con interrogación. Era demasiado raro que hubiese ido por ella, y tampoco pudo dejar de notar en sus ojos y en sus palabras, aunque pareciesen normales, cierto dejo de tristeza.

-¿Sucede algo? ¿Deberíamos irnos? –sugirió. Entonces hubo algo en su mirada que le confirmó los recelos y que le hizo sospechar que quizá, después de todo, no se irían a cenar-. Este no es el mejor sitio para conversar, Stefan.

Pero no se movieron un ápice. Luego de unos instantes de silencio e incertidumbre, él desvió la vista y se enfocó en la lejanía, como si estuviese evocando un recuerdo agradable.

-Me gusta cuando llueve –murmuró por fin-, es como si se hubiese cerrado un ciclo y el mundo se estuviese preparando para uno nuevo.

Riza lo miró con preocupación.

-¿Qué ocurre? –le preguntó, pues se veía realmente distinto-. ¿Pasó algo en la panadería? ¿Por qué estás así?

Stefan volvió el rostro hacia ella, guardando silencio otra vez. La miró con ternura, pero también con congoja y cierto cansancio. Riza tragó saliva con dificultad. Algo dentro de sí le indicó que el día no terminaría como había planeado y que, de algún modo, las cosas comenzarían a ser dolorosamente diferentes.

-Sé que últimamente he estado muy ocupada, que te he dedicado muy poco tiempo…

-Conozco tu trabajo, Riza, no se trata de eso.

-Tal vez te hayas hecho ideas raras en la cabeza. Tal vez hayas oído o visto algo que…

Stefan negó suavemente con la cabeza.

-Esto no viene de ahora –aseguró. Ella le sostuvo la mirada y él se tomó algunos segundos antes de continuar-. Conozco tu corazón, quizá mejor que tú misma. O al menos no me cuesta mirar dentro de ti para entender las cosas, ni tengo obligaciones que me limiten o que me insten a mirar hacia otro lado.

Tales palabras tuvieron el poder de ensanchar el foso dentro de ella. Había salido del cuartel con una ilusión que apenas se permitía forjar de vez en cuando y ni siquiera le llevó dos pasos toparse con el destino. Porque, ¿a quién iba a engañar? ¿Cuánto más pensaba negarlo?

La joven lo supo, intentó reprimirlo pero lo supo, entendió perfectamente hacia dónde se dirigía la plática. Caramba con el destino… ¡Y en una noche como aquella! Había querido creer que nunca ocurriría, así como había creído creer que aquella ilusión sería posible. De haber podido, hubiera huido de allí.

-¿Por qué hoy? ¿Por qué ahora? Si vamos a hacer esto, deberíamos hacerlo en otra parte.

-Salí de casa antes de que empiece a llover y estuve dando vueltas durante un par de horas –dijo él-. Este me parece tan buen lugar como cualquier otro.

-No lo entiendo. Esto lo has decidido tú, no yo.

Stefan pensó en ello.

-Seguramente. O quizá lo haya decidido por los dos. Sé que jamás te hubieras atrevido a hacerlo.

-¿Entonces?

Él se sintió abatido. De repente tuvo la sensación de estar despidiéndose de una novia. ¿Pero Riza había sido eso alguna vez? Se había acercado, la había pretendido, compartió todo el tiempo que ella fue capaz de concederle, pero nunca había alcanzado lo que había querido en verdad. Tal vez llegó a rozarlo, quién sabe, pero definitivamente jamás podría tenerlo.

Le había llevado varias semanas terminar de digerirlo, venía acarreando sus sentimientos desde el día de la toma de rehenes. Podía ser un poco ingenuo a veces, pero de ninguna manera tonto, o ciego, o lento. Y lo que había visto ese día determinó el rumbo de sus decisiones posteriores.

Stefan era un hombre sencillo que se había enamorado de una mujer particular. Si bien había pasado sus necesidades en la vida, no llevaba consigo ni siquiera algo parecido a la pesada carga que ella se empeñaba en sostener sobre sus hombros, pero sí podía discernir muy bien la clase de abatimientos que se guardaba. Comprendió desde siempre esa diferencia y nadie podría culparlo por haber intentado zanjarla.

-Durante el asalto al banco, fantaseé que vendrías a rescatarme –dijo por fin-. Cuando entraron, sin embargo, te vi cubriendo a otra persona. Fue como si te viera por primera vez, porque jamás te había visto tan segura del lugar que ocupas.

-¿Qué? ¿Me dices que me harás a un lado a causa de un operativo?

Stefan negó con la cabeza, paciente.

-Allí terminé de confirmarlo.

-Tonterías.

-Riza…

Durante algunos momentos permanecieron en silencio, él instándola a entender y ella luchando contra la contrariedad que esa repentina situación le generaba. Continuaban detenidos en el umbral y la lluvia apenas había disminuido en intensidad.

Para Riza era absurdo. Llevaban muy poco tiempo juntos, incluso ya habían atravesado por el largo y difícil período de convalecencia después del ataque, lo cual supuestamente los había unido. ¿Por qué le salía con eso ahora? Recién empezaban, apenas se habían atrevido a dar los primeros pasos, aún tenían que seguir intentándolo.

-Es demasiado raro –porfió.

-Pues yo creo que es lo más natural –repuso Stefan sin resentimiento alguno en la voz-. Te he querido desde el principio, Riza, y lo sabes, pero no pretendo seguir queriendo a alguien que no puede corresponderme de la misma forma.

-Ni siquiera me has dado tiempo para trabajar en ello.

-Creo que te di más tiempo del que la sensatez demandaría en estos casos. Además, ¿por qué quieres seguir perdiéndolo conmigo? Estoy agradecido por este año maravilloso. Prefiero que lo cerremos aquí y que guardemos un buen recuerdo de él.

Riza rió sin ganas.

-Es tan trillado...

Stefan siguió pilotando la nave con toda la delicadeza de la que fue capaz.

-Ambos depositamos nuestra fe en esta relación, no tengo dudas sobre eso –aseveró-. No me arrepiento de haberte elegido, de haberlo intentado. Con todo, de ahora en adelante nos queda aprender a dejarlo atrás.

Riza lo miró tratando de contener la emoción que la embargaba. ¿Pero qué podía decirle? ¿Con qué argumentos podría retenerlo? ¿Acaso ese hombre le pertenecía en verdad? ¿De qué valdría continuar aferrándose a un _intento_ de vida? Él lo sabía, así que nada ganaría con insistir.

Era valiente en los momentos más peligrosos de una batalla, pero cuando se trataba de sus relaciones y emociones, le costaba lidiar con ello. Podía gatillar un arma sin pestañear, pero se volvía torpe a la hora de tomar las riendas de su vida sentimental, si es que alguna vez había tenido algo parecido a eso. Y por lo visto, incluso había perdido la oportunidad.

La lluvia seguía cayendo sobre Central mientras ella comprendía la clase de peso que se cerraba sobre su corazón, la certeza de que una vez más había pretendido alcanzar aquello que no estaba destinado a ser. Desalentada, pero lúcida, se atrevió a mirarlo a la cara con honestidad.

-Entonces supongo que este es el final.

Stefan compuso una leve semisonrisa.

-Tan sólo es un adiós, Riza –corrigió-. El único final que conozco es la muerte y con suerte todavía nos falta mucho para eso.

-Lo lamento, en verdad lo lamento, Stefan.

-¿Por qué lo lamentas? ¿Lo dices por mí? –Riza asintió-. Si tú lo lamentas por mí, entonces yo debería lamentarlo por ti, y no creo que sea justo para ninguno de los dos. Somos adultos, Riza, sabemos que a veces las cosas no salen como hubiésemos querido.

La joven posó su mano sobre la mano que sostenía el paraguas.

-De todas maneras, deja que te lo diga.

Stefan la miró un largo rato a los ojos. Luego le pasó el paraguas, envolviéndole las manos con un suave apretón de las suyas. Así aceptó sus sentimientos. Sin agregar nada más la soltó, retrocedió con lentitud sosteniéndole todavía la mirada y luego se marchó con paso ligero.

Riza lo siguió con los ojos hasta que desapareció entre la lluvia y la oscuridad de la noche. Luego, desolada, se dejó caer en cuclillas, apenas conciente del lugar donde estaba. Si bien no lo había registrado, mientras conversaba con él habían pasado varios soldados recién salidos del cuartel, aunque tan apurados por la hora y el clima que apenas se fijaron en ellos. De pronto le inquietó que alguno la hubiese reconocido.

Una escena como esa, una despedida tan inesperada como irremediable… Lo único que faltaba era que alguien los hubiese oído y que al día siguiente se esparciera el rumor. Por alguna extraña razón, a Riza repentinamente le preocupó más eso que lo que acababa de suceder.

Y sin embargo permaneció en cuclillas, arrullada con la característica resonancia de las gotas al caer en el paraguas, un poco perpleja y no muy segura de qué hacer a continuación. Era como si alguien hubiese accionado algún misterioso mecanismo y el tiempo se hubiese detenido tanto adentro como afuera de sí.

El tiempo… La imagen de aquel problemático reloj de arena volvió a su mente, conmoviéndola, y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para contener el llanto. Después escuchó unos pasos acercándose con parsimonia, resonando contra el pavimento. Riza los reconoció. Cerró los ojos, midió con esos pasos los segundos y así el tiempo, poco a poco, reinició su inevitable andar.

Se puso de pie casi sin pensar y acomodó hacia atrás el paraguas para poder encararse con Roy.

-General –saludó, llevándose innecesariamente la mano a la sien en posición de firme-. Debería haber salido del cuartel en automóvil, está en un estado lamentable.

Roy Mustang, en efecto, lucía el pelo mojado y alborotado por haber andado bajo la lluvia, incluso envuelto en su impermeable. Con el rostro expuesto a la intemperie, las gotas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-Sí, bueno… tú no luces mucho mejor.

Riza carraspeó.

-Regresemos a casa cuento antes, entonces –dijo, y se dio la vuelta para empezar a caminar. No hizo más que dar tres pasos, cuando la voz del hombre la retuvo.

-¿Hablabas con Stefan?

Riza se paralizó. Ni dos ni tres pasos podría permitirse en esa fatídica noche. Por el tono de voz supo que se lo preguntaba por puro formulismo, tenía la certeza de que los había escuchado y que sabía bien lo que ocurría. Se volvió hacia él mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Cómo puede tomarse semejante atribución? –inquirió indignada-. ¡Ya es bastante grandecito como para distraerse con conversaciones ajenas!

Roy se alzó de hombros restándole importancia al asunto mientras extraía un cigarrillo.

-¿Y qué otra cosa se puede hacer en un día tan destemplado? –dijo con desfachatez, haciendo caso omiso de su irritación-. De todas formas, con el ruido de la lluvia apenas si pude distinguir dos palabras –agregó con el cigarrillo en la boca, chasqueando los dedos para encenderlo.

Riza se aproximó de una zancada y le arrebató el cigarrillo, arrojándolo al suelo. Roy se le quedó mirando con perplejidad.

-Primero que nada, señor, ¡debería meterse en sus asuntos! –lo regañó-. Y segundo, ¡es usted el mismo idiota de siempre! ¿No se da cuenta de que está lloviendo?

Roy masculló una maldición al notar el _pequeño_ detalle.

-Como sea, sólo estaba de salida y no pude evitarlo –explicó-. Además, cada uno de mis queridos subordinados figura entre mis asuntos, así que no pretendas quedarte afuera. –Luego volvió a mirarla con detenimiento-. ¿Estás bien? –indagó. Riza apretó los labios sin responder-. ¿Hawkeye?

-¡Estoy bien!

Roy escrutó su rostro y percibió el debate dentro de ella, una lucha que le resultaba ajena y en la que no podía intervenir para ayudarla. Por supuesto que no estaba bien.

Desde luego, había escuchado más que dos palabras, y en su momento, parapetado en el muro lindante, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para mantenerse al margen. Luego, oyendo todavía, concluyó que _debía_ permanecer al margen. A fin de cuentas, ¿qué papel tenía él en esa relación?

Sus sentimientos por Riza nada podían hacer en esa situación. En todo caso, estorbaban. De alguna manera había podido llegar a entender por qué ella había buscado esa clase de compañía cuando nunca antes la había necesitado, pero de pronto advirtió también que entendía la posición del propio Stefan. Ningún hombre es tan estúpido como para desentenderse cuando nota que su mujer ha desarrollado –o conservado- otra clase de intereses.

Ciertamente, él estorbaría. Al fin y al cabo, quizás haya sido sólo eso en su vida, la piedra atada al cuello que ella debía cargar consigo como si se tratase de una condena ineludible. Tal vez haya sido culpa suya que le costase tanto alcanzar un deseo personal.

-Lo siento –murmuró.

Riza alzó la cara con expresión irónica.

-No tiene por qué –profirió, desconociendo el verdadero sentido de aquellas palabras-. Además, Stefan no querría que lo lamentemos. Ah, claro, usted también habrá oído eso.

Eso y más, pero las insinuaciones en ese momento carecían de importancia. Llovía, se hacía tarde y ellos continuaban allí parados.

-Supongo que a los militares no se nos dan bien las relaciones –dijo por decir.

-No intente consolarme, señor.

-¿Por qué? ¿Me dispararás?

-Probablemente.

Roy compuso un cómico gesto ofendido.

-¿Lo harías? –se burló-. No lo dudo. Nunca tienes paciencia conmigo.

Al oír tan infantil reclamo, la joven menó la cabeza con resignación, sonriendo a medias a pesar de todo. ¿Por qué diablos nunca conseguía enojarse realmente con él? Asumiéndolo una vez más, colocó el paraguas de modo que ambos estuviesen protegidos.

-Tengo _demasiada_ paciencia con usted.

-A veces me gustaría saber por qué.

-¿Saberlo cambiará algo?

-Tengo conocimientos en alquimia –dijo Roy-. También sé sobre el ejército y por eso soy ambos, un soldado y un alquimista. Puedo hacer las dos cosas porque puedo comprenderlas. Sin embargo, tal vez me falte comprender las motivaciones de otras personas.

-¿Qué clase de personas? –se interesó Riza-. No es bueno que el candidato a Führer todavía padezca tales dilemas.

-Las mujeres –manifestó él.

Riza puso los ojos en blanco. Ese sujeto no tenía remedio. Lo miró con incredulidad.

-Por un momento me había asustado –bufó. Luego escrutó su rostro durante unos instantes, hasta que entendió que lo había dicho en serio-. ¿Y lo dice usted? –ironizó-. Tonterías. Jamás lo he visto fracasar en una cita o en cualquier otro intercambio.

-No me refiero a los encuentros ocasiones –replicó él-, sino a los motivos de las mujeres para, por ejemplo, obsesionarse con tener una pareja.

-No se trata de una obsesión, al menos no en mi caso.

-Lo sé –dijo él-. Te conozco lo suficiente y sé perfectamente que la soledad no te pesa. ¿Pero qué me dices de las demás?

Riza prefirió reservarse su opinión, aunque se preguntó qué entendería él por _soledad_. Si bien el asunto de conseguir pareja nunca le había quitado el sueño, muchas veces se sentía sola incluso estando rodeada de amigos. Con Stefan esa sensación había disminuido considerablemente, pero ya había descubierto que en lo profundo continuaba acechándola.

-Tal vez la soledad sea inherente a las personas –comentó, más para sí misma que para él.

-¿Por eso aceptaste la compañía de Stefan?

La joven vaciló.

-¿Por qué me lo pregunta?

-Ya te dije, hay aspectos de la psicología femenina que me interesaría comprender mejor.

-Pues estábamos hablando de las mujeres en general, no de mí en particular.

-¿Aceptaste la compañía de Stefan porque te sentías sola?

-Señor…

-¿Porque necesitabas el apoyo de alguien más? -Riza lo miró ceñuda.- ¿Por miedo, acaso?

-No es de su incumbencia.

-Por supuesto que lo es.

-No veo por qué.

-Responde a la pregunta.

Riza tuvo la sensación de haber vivido ya ese momento.

-Nada de lo que le diga servirá a sus propósitos de comprensión.

-Hawkeye…

-Sería inútil.

-Eso lo decidiré yo, ¡ahora responde a la maldita pregunta!

Entonces Riza, al igual que la vez anterior, terminó por sucumbir a su insistencia.

-¡Porque quería una vida normal! –le lanzó, tratando de contener el inminente desborde de sus emociones-. ¡Quería una maldita vida normal! Una sencilla, pacífica, sin pretensiones, una que me recordase que soy algo más que este uniforme que llevo puesto. ¿Es eso tan malo? ¿Acaso ya no debería pretenderlo?

El general guardó silencio, notando su angustia. Le dio tiempo a recuperarse, prudente, tratando de encajar esa pieza reveladora entre las que venía reuniendo desde que la vio aceptar el cortejo de alguien más. Y completó el panorama.

De entre todas las personas, todavía era él quien mejor podía comprenderla. ¿Una vida normal? ¿Riza? ¡Por supuesto que lo querría! Habían pasado por demasiados horrores como para fingir que su deseo estaba errado o que le resultaba del todo extraño.

Seguramente hubiese resultado absurdo para la Riza que conoció en el pasado, la bella y tímida hija de su mentor. También para la Riza de Ishbal, que cumplía con su deber sin pensar mucho en ello, o para la Riza que lo acompañó en sus planes ocho años atrás, cuando todo lo que importaba era buscar la manera de expiar las culpas. Pero tratándose de la Riza actual resultaba ser una aspiración completamente legítima.

El tiempo pasa y una persona no puede mantenerse siempre igual. Las vivencias varían, las circunstancias varían y los anhelos también varían, cambian irremediablemente. Nada permanece en el mismo lugar, incluso él tuvo que aprenderlo cuando la vio un día marchándose con otro. La Riza del presente había desarrollado nuevas inclinaciones y ninguno de sus deseos le parecían triviales. Al menos no sabiendo lo que había vivido.

Una vida normal… Quién podría juzgarla. Cada persona le daba a ese calificativo el contenido que más le convenía, y evidentemente Riza quería ser algo distinto para alguien. Afuera del ejército, alejada de cualquier sujeto uniformado y, más que nada, separada de él. Lo había comprendido hacía mucho, sólo que confirmarlo dolía un poco.

Pero jamás la culparía o la resentiría por ello. ¿Quién era él para hacerlo? Al igual que ella, había añorado esa clase de vida tiempo atrás y en más de una ocasión. Sobre todo, quizá, las veces que la vio trabajar diligentemente o cada vez que la descubrió de pie frente a una ventana, perdida tras alguna remembranza. Después, recordando sus circunstancias, se sacudía esos pensamientos para poder seguir adelante.

No, nadie podría culparla por haberlo intentado. Él menos que nadie.

-Comprendo –terminó por decir cuando la notó más calmada.

Riza había hecho un gran esfuerzo para contener el llanto y permanecer entera.

-Lo sé –dijo casi en un suspiro-. Lo sé. Usted es el único que podría, y lo valoro por eso.

Roy se obligó a no conmoverse con esa observación.

-¿Qué harás ahora?

La lluvia había cesado. Cuando Riza lo notó, cerró el paraguas y se lo tendió.

-Me iré a casa –respondió con simpleza-. Lléveselo, podría volver a llover.

-No sería muy caballeroso de mi parte –dijo él, extrayendo un nuevo cigarrillo-. Además, ¿no deberías conservarlo tú? –agregó mientras lo encendía.

Riza comprendió a qué se refería, pero la verdad era que se trataba de un paraguas, de un simple y vulgar paraguas.

-Como quiera –se limitó a decir-. Y qué, ¿ya conoce mejor la psicología femenina?

Roy dio una larga pitada y fingió que lo pensaba.

-No me pareció tan interesante como había creído –bromeó.

Ambos rieron con complicidad. Luego se despidieron, se dieron la vuelta y enfilaron hacia sus respectivos hogares. La noche había avanzado, pero eso no los intimidaba y les gustaba caminar en medio del silencio de la ciudad después de tanto ajetreo cotidiano.

Riza caminó pensando en algunas casualidades. De pronto ya no le pareció tan inusitada aquella escena de separación. Pasara lo que pasase, etapa tras etapa y día tras día, el epicentro de su vida seguía teniendo la misma voz y el mismo rostro, incluso a pesar de sí misma.

Stefan tenía razón, ella era la única que evitaba detenerse a ver mejor dentro de su corazón. Y sin embargo, hasta esa penosa jornada de ruptura había concluido con su presencia, recordándole cuánto la afectaba y cuán cerca se hallaba siempre, cuán peligrosamente cerca. Era como si el destino confabulase en su contra.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

 _Empezamos a recorrer la segunda mitad del fic, ojalá que la lectura les resulte grata. Espero no haber sido ingenua en ciertos aspectos de esta relación, uno está tan acostumbrado a trabajar sobre personajes más bien adolescentes que de pronto se confunde y duda cuando trabaja sobre una pareja más adulta._

 _Disculpen, entonces, por los posibles fallos que puedan encontrar y muchas gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **VI**

 **En el cóctel**

* * *

 _Debes recogerte todos los días en donde nadie pueda turbarte, siquiera por media hora, sentarte lo más cómodamente posible con los ojos medio entornados y no pensar en nada._

 **.**

Habían acondicionado uno de los recintos destinados al entrenamiento, pues el presupuesto no les permitió reservar un salón más adecuado. Tampoco necesitaban algo demasiado pretencioso, sólo se trataba de la reunión informal anual que convocaba a oficiales y subordinados en un intento por suprimir momentáneamente los rangos y las jerarquías. Aunque, por supuesto, nadie podía olvidar quién era quién en realidad. Intercambiaban entre sí haciendo caso omiso de las investiduras, pero siempre con el debido respeto que la sensatez imponía.

A Riza esos cócteles, por más que se organizasen una vez al año, siempre la ponían nerviosa. Ni bien traspuso las puertas, el panorama de las farolas de colores, la banda de músicos y tanta gente congregada en un único espacio, riendo y parloteando, la hizo sentir incómoda, no tanto por el barullo como por la singularidad del marco. Sin importar los años que llevaban haciéndolo, asistía de mala gana y sólo por obligación.

Al igual que en las demás reuniones, dominó los escrúpulos y avanzó entre la gente saludando con gesto amable. Ése era el peor trago a sobrellevar, sobre todo cuando llegaba tarde, pero había demorado tanto en conseguir un vestido decente que le resultó imposible anticiparse a la ardua e inacabable ceremonia de salutación. Una vez más, concluyó que había demasiada gente.

Aún más difícil fue abordar a sus superiores, agrupados en un aparte. Por instinto le salía saludar en posición de firme, así que tuvo que esforzarse para sonreírles en la medida justa sin quedar demasiado audaz. Roy y sus malditas ideas de confraternizar una vez al año prescindiendo de formalismos y escalafones, como si con eso bastase para eliminar las diferencias. Además, pasara lo que pasase esa noche, al día siguiente las cosas continuarían fluyendo del modo acostumbrado.

Una vez superada esta penosa etapa, se entretuvo observando a su alrededor. Los hombres en general vestían con trajes de diversas tonalidades, los más jóvenes e inexpertos con corbata a pesar de los propósitos de la reunión. Todavía les costaba relajarse. Los más maduros, en cambio, vestían una simple camisa desabotonada en la parte superior, distendidos gracias a la chance que se les ofrecía para quitarse la máscara del cargo. Riza supuso que ni los primeros ni los segundos podían evitar sentirse de esa manera.

Las mujeres, por su parte, fueron ataviadas con vestidos largos y coloridos, algunos vaporosos y elegantes, otros más sencillos, algunos realmente insinuantes, otros más discretos de acuerdo a la personalidad de cada una. Riza sonrió para sus adentros, comprensiva a pesar de su propia renuencia. Tal vez fuera la única oportunidad en el año para permitirse lucir de esa manera, y lo aprovecharían sin vacilar.

-¿De negro?

En medio de su recorrido Riza fue interceptada por Breda, quien le ofreció la bebida que había traído para ella.

-Teniente –saludó, aceptando la copa. Al darse cuenta del error, se corrigió de inmediato-. Lo siento, Heymans… _Breda_ –prefirió al final, pues ni siquiera en esa ocasión pudo tomarse la atribución de llamarlo por su nombre de pila, aunque se tratase de un viejo amigo.

Él bebió de su vaso restándole importancia al asunto.

-Es natural –dijo luego-. Me gustaría ver al idiota que se atreva a llamar _Grumman_ al Führer.

-Grumman no vendrá, se cansa fácilmente.

-Pues mejor para él entonces.

Riza hizo un mohín. Esa era apenas una de las tantas razones por las que le disgustaba el evento, las reglas no estaban del todo claras. Naturalmente, la idea de celebrar una noche de camaradería sólo podía provenir de Roy, pero jamás se preocupó por los detalles atinentes al intercambio social entre personas habituadas a los honoríficos militares. ¿Cómo diablos había que dirigirse al otro, sea quien sea, en esas excepcionales circunstancias?

Por eso, a la larga, terminaban formándose los mismos grupos de compañeros de la jornada laboral, eludiendo así la incomodidad de tener que tratar con los superiores como si fuesen sus pares. Y nadie se molestaba en remediarlo, pues quién osaría dar el primer paso para desarticular la cohibición generalizada. Al menos durante la primera ronda de bebidas, después el general en persona se encargaría de fomentar la socialización diluyendo alcohol en el inocuo ponche original cual escolar haciéndose el gracioso.

Sólo era cuestión de tiempo y Riza lo sabía.

-¿El general Mustang? –preguntó.

-Todavía no ha llegado –replicó Breda.

La joven temió que estuviese preparando alguna de sus payasadas. Breda notó su rostro ceñudo.

-¿Qué crees que será este año? –indagó, entendiendo perfectamente su preocupación-. Espero que esta vez utilice ron de calidad.

-Pues yo espero que nadie del alto mando termine vomitando en los malvones –murmuró Riza, a quien recorrió un escalofrío al recordar el abrupto final del cóctel del año anterior.

-¿De negro?

El que se les unió fue Havoc. Riza puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Tiene algo de malo? –inquirió-. Es el único vestido que pude conseguir a esta hora, y el más apropiado. ¿Debería haber venido de fucsia?

-Sólo decía –se defendió Havoc, que lo último que quería era alterarla-. ¿Y Mustang? –indagó a continuación para cambiar de tema.

-No debe tardar –respondió Breda.

-Por supuesto que no, todavía veo gente sobria.

-Havoc –lo reconvino Riza.

-¿Y ahora qué dije?

-Llamas a la desgracia, amigo mío –señaló Breda, mirándolo con obviedad.

El tipo volvió a esgrimir frases defensivas. El ambiente estaba caldeado, y aunque supiese muy bien los motivos, tampoco tuvo el tino de llevar calma a sus compañeros.

Lo cierto era que la ausencia del mentor de esas reuniones se hacía sentir, en parte por la hora y en parte porque ya estaban acondicionados para esperar lo peor, por lo que la demora sólo les generaba mayores recelos. En el fondo de sus corazones querían esperanzarse con el desarrollo de una velada amena y normal, pero la historia decía que ni bien entrara por esa puerta y viera la disposición de los invitados, Roy haría de las suyas para desinhibirlos.

Tal vez el personal, a esas alturas, lo aguardase también. Para su desazón, Riza tuvo la certeza de que así sería por más que se esforzase en creer lo contrario.

-¿De negro?

El nuevo integrante del pequeño grupo era Fuery, quien la abordó con timidez pero con la misma lamentable pregunta.

-¿Algún problema? –replicó ella entre dientes. ¿Por qué las personas eran tan susceptibles con el negro? ¿Traumas infantiles acaso?

Fuery se sonrojó, nervioso por la mirada asesina que le dirigieron.

-Ninguno, capitán, ¡por supuesto que ninguno! –se apresuró a decir.

Riza bufó.

-Recuerda que esta noche no tenemos rangos –lo corrigió, disgustada.

Los otros rieron y a continuación debatieron acerca de lo difícil que les resultaba a todos olvidar el lugar que ocupaban en el escalafón. Desde luego que comprendían los motivos que llevaron a Roy a imponer esa peculiar noche de camaradería, pero el hombre tenía una muy particular forma de pensar y de buscar la transformación de las cosas.

Y la que más se preocupaba por ello siempre era Riza, que de todos seguía siendo la más cercana al general. Era ella quien lo ayudaba a trazar su carrera, por lo cual era ella quien controlaba sus desvíos también, y quien muchas veces se encargaba de asumir las consecuencias. Roy aún era el hombre en el que más confiaba, pero en algunos aspectos continuaba comportándose como un niño, sobre todo cuando se negaba a adaptarse. Riza, entonces, tenía que ser además la voz de su conciencia y recordarle cuáles eran sus objetivos para haber llegado hasta allí.

Con el correr del tiempo, Riza se había convertido en una brújula para él y para sus compañeros, la columna vertebral del grupo. Ella, de algún modo, lo sabía, pero por alguna razón nunca sintió el peso de esa confianza sobre sí. Al contrario, solía tener la sensación de que en realidad la estaban protegiendo. Y tal vez así fuese, porque los demás también eran concientes de lo importante que era para ellos y se esmeraban por cuidarla.

Y por acudir a su presencia para que les solucione toda clase de problemas, claro.

-Oye, Hawkeye, parece que ahí viene –anunció Breda, algo nervioso esta vez-. Ten un ojo sobre él, ¿quieres? El año pasado tuve que cargarlo de regreso.

-¿Y por qué no lo vigilas tú?

-Vamos, Riza, sabes que sólo te escucha a ti –intervino Havoc.

Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido otra vez.

-No soy su mamá.

Havoc la miró con ironía.

-Ustedes siempre negándolo todo –masculló.

Riza quiso preguntarle qué pretendía insinuar con eso, pero se quedó sin tiempo. El murmullo se acrecentó en la sala, y buscando el origen de tanto movimiento, descubrieron que efectivamente se trataba del general Mustang, quien recorría el recinto saludando a todos con galantería. Vestía un traje muy elegante de color azul, sin corbata, pero lo más llamativo que traía consigo era la coqueta decoración que pendía de su brazo.

Una joven de mayoría de edad cuestionable lo acompañaba. Alta, morena, de formas sinuosas y más que sugestivas, enfundada en un vestido rojo intenso y escotado que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. Sonreía con sensualidad, además, y sus ojos aparecían seductoramente entornados. Una _Roy-girl_ con todas las de la ley, y el maldito sabía muy bien cómo seguir agenciándoselas.

A los hombres, por supuesto, se les iba la vista, mientras que Riza contempló el espectáculo con una ceja levantada, entre ofuscada y resignada.

-Reconozco que cada año se supera –comentó Breda.

-No te quepa duda –murmuró Havoc, quien bebió de un trago el contenido de su copa con los ojos fijos en la muchacha.

Fuery apenas hizo un gesto denotando que le daba igual y Riza exhaló largamente tratando de reunir paciencia. Cuando el general los vio, de inmediato se dirigió hasta ellos.

-¿Me esperaban? –se burló.

Breda hizo una mueca.

-Ansiosamente –ironizó.

Entonces empezaron las presentaciones. La belleza salida de los figurines de una revista de modas se llamaba Mimí, o así la presentó Roy a cada uno de sus amigos, hasta que llegó el turno de Riza.

-¿De negro? –se extrañó él.

Riza ya no tuvo ánimos ni siquiera para alterarse.

-Sí, de negro. Adoro el negro. Si hubiera un color más oscuro, también lo usaría –dijo, y estrechó la mano de la joven mientras lo desafiaba con los ojos a que agregase algo más.

Desde luego, Roy captó el mensaje de inmediato.

-La gente está algo tensa todavía –comentó, comprendiendo que el horno no estaba para bollos. Luego observó en derredor-. Tal vez debamos animar un poco el ambiente, preparar algún juego.

-Siempre tan creativo, señor –ironizó Riza, dirigiéndole una alevosa mirada de advertencia.

Pero Roy no le hizo caso.

-¿Qué dices, Mimí? ¿Pedimos algo de música? ¿Algún entretenimiento? ¿Bebidas más fuertes?

La muchacha rió con complicidad y se alejaron del grupo antes de que alguno de ellos pudiera objetar. Los otros los vieron alejarse sudando frío.

-Síguelos, Hawkeye –la instó Breda.

-¿Por qué yo?

-Porque eres la más sensata de todos –señaló Havoc-. Podría acompañarte, claro, si necesitas que me encargue de la tal Mimí.

-Nadie se encargará de la tal Mimí –repuso ella, ceñuda.

-Pues entonces encarguémonos de Mustang al menos –dijo Breda, más ansioso al perderlo de vista-. Esta vez me niego a cargarlo de vuelta.

Riza los miró con cansancio. A los hombres les encantaba comportarse como niños. Luego buscó con la mirada al general y su acompañante, a quienes divisó saludando al resto de la cúpula. Sintió vergüenza ajena. Las caras de libidinosos que pusieron los oficiales sin que pudieran evitarlo la abochornó todavía más.

Se encontró sin saber qué hacer. Por un lado sus compañeros tenían razón, tratándose de Roy y su empeño por eliminar las jerarquías podía pasar cualquier cosa, cosas que luego nadie querría recordar. De hecho, ya había sucedido así. Pero por otro lado, estaba cansándose de ser siempre ella quien tuviera que controlarlo.

Entonces, mentalmente agotada, pensó que lo mejor sería estar en otra parte. Un lugar donde pudiera refugiarse de la incertidumbre que era Roy en su vida, un lugar donde pudiese estar a solas para recordarse a sí misma y olvidarse de sus sempiternas obligaciones. ¿Qué tendría de malo? Maldita sea, ¡el mundo no se acabaría con su ausencia! Además, muy pronto Roy asumiría el mando absoluto y debería aprender por sí mismo cuándo y cómo frenarse.

Se decidió a escapar cuando los vio acomodando a la gente por parejas de hombre y mujer. Riza ni siquiera quiso intuir lo que se proponía. En una distracción de sus compañeros, que miraban absortos los preparativos del general, se escabulló sin previo aviso, desentendiéndose de todo aunque le costase la vida. En su despacho estaría mejor.

Roy, ayudado de la simpatía y conocimientos de Mimí, organizó un juego que consistía en bailar sosteniendo entre ambos _partners_ una naranja con sus respectivas frentes. A la pareja que se le cayera, se la dejaría fuera del certamen. Para ello emparejó a soldados rasos con oficiales, sin fijarse quién era quién. Una iniciativa loable, desde luego, aunque aplicada con cierta torpeza.

El juego comenzó, no obstante, y hubo baile, risas, contorsionismo y varios rostros ruborizados, pero nadie se quejó. Por el contrario, el clima por fin se distendió realmente. A medida que perdían, las parejas se deshacían en aplausos y manifestaciones de apoyo para aquellas que resistían aunque la naranja se les hubiera deslizado hasta las mejillas, y todos se divirtieron en grande. A lo último premiaron a la pareja ganadora y luego se inició un baile más espontáneo.

Satisfecho con los resultados, más que sus dotes de bailarín Roy lució en la pista las habilidades de su despampanante pareja, y al rato buscó con los ojos a sus compañeros para averiguar en qué andaban. Los divisó algo apartados del resto de los concurrentes. Le murmuró algo al oído a Mimí y fue con ella hasta el grupo en cuestión.

-Los veo muy participativos –ironizó.

-Y nosotros lo vemos muy… comedido, señor –repuso Breda.

Roy entendió la indirecta y sonrió de lado, burlón.

-Creíste que emborracharía a todo el mundo, ¿verdad? –Breda se alzó de hombros a modo de respuesta-. Deberías saber que no soy un hombre que se repita. Fuery –dijo luego, tendiéndole la mano de Mimí.

El oficial se ruborizó hasta las raíces del cabello al comprender lo que le proponían. Paralizado de la vergüenza, fue incapaz de reaccionar. Roy puso los ojos en blanco, tomó también su mano y la colocó sobre la de Mimí.

-Llévalo a que se divierta un poco –le pidió a la chica.

Mimí le guiñó un ojo con picardía. Luego le sonrió al pobre de Fuery, que se obnubiló todavía más, y lo condujo hasta el sector donde los demás bailaban, casi acarreándolo debido a su falta de reacción. Una vez allí, al ser más bajo en estatura, el tipo tuvo que lidiar con una panorámica de la figura femenina muy poco conveniente, por lo que sus movimientos se volvieron irremisiblemente torpes. Pero a ella pareció no importarle.

Ni Havoc ni Breda supieron apiadarse de él. Envidia, eso fue todo lo que pudieron experimentar.

Cuando estuvo a solas con sus amigos, Roy indagó:

-¿Dónde está Hawkeye?

-No tengo la menor idea –respondió Havoc, sin perder de vista a los bailarines.

-Habrá huido mientras le fue posible –dijo Breda, tan absorto como su amigo-. Jamás creímos que se comportaría con tanta mesura. Además, sabe que a ella no le gustan mucho las fiestas.

-Y por lo visto a ustedes tampoco.

-Yo la estoy pasando bien –dijo Havoc con absoluta naturalidad-. Si quiere puede ir a buscarla, nosotros nos ocuparemos de Mimí.

Breda lo miró con incredulidad y Roy con ironía.

-Vaya, qué servicial –comentó.

 **.**

 **.**

Riza había subido hasta su despacho y se había recostado en el sofá sin molestarse en encender las luces. Extendió un brazo sobre los ojos y trató de aplacar la ansiedad del día.

Primero había tenido que lidiar con el papeleo infinito de las reasignaciones. Luego, con una serie de documentos bastante densos sobre asuntos diplomáticos con Ishbal y con Xing. Más tarde tuvo que enfrascarse en la búsqueda de la perpetua agenda extraviada de Roy y por último se dio a las correrías para conseguir un vestido adecuado. Y el día parecía no terminar aún.

Por un lado, el trabajo ininterrumpido le venía de perlas para distraerse de la ruptura con Stefan, de las causas, conclusiones y posibles implicancias que podía acarrearle, de las vueltas, vueltas y vueltas que se le daban a las palabras del final. Pero por otro lado, el ejército volvía a convertirse en el epicentro de su cotidianidad, en la única rutina que la esperaba cada día al despertar. Y una vez más se sintió patética.

Podría haberse tomado esa reunión como un oportuno recreo, pero terminó encarándola como uno de sus tantos compromisos. Y eso era culpa suya y de nadie más. Los nervios por la llegada de Roy y sus ocurrencias fueron la frutilla final en el postre de sus dilemas existenciales.

Y se sentía peor cuando tomaba conciencia de la banalidad de trazar semejante balance. Estaba más cerca de los cuarenta que de los treinta, ¿por qué tenía que despotricar justo ahora contra su destino como si fuera una adolescente insatisfecha?

Percibió que la puerta se abría y se irguió con desconcierto.

-Soy yo –anunció Roy, cerrándola tras de sí.

Riza volvió a la postura inicial como si nada.

-Se desvió bastante de su camino, señor.

Roy se movió algo inseguro en la oscuridad, apenas entraba la luz de la luna menguante a través de la ventana. Encontró el sillón ubicado frente al sofá, se sentó y se cruzó de piernas, tomándose algunos instantes antes de hablar.

-Sí, bueno… me gusta saber por dónde andan mis subordinados –dijo con desinterés-. Veo que te diviertes más estando aquí en silencio que abajo con buena música –agregó con sarcasmo.

Riza no respondió ni se movió. Roy volvió a guardar silencio, pensando en todo aquello.

-Sabes por qué hago estas reuniones –dijo por fin-. Necesitamos olvidarnos aunque sea por unas horas de lo que representamos para recordar quiénes somos en realidad. No somos sólo soldados, sino también seres humanos. Luchamos para proteger a los otros, y entre esos otros estamos nosotros también. Si lo olvidamos, olvidaremos por qué estamos aquí.

-Lo sé –dijo Riza, que no necesitaba tanta explicación.

-¿Entonces?

Ella suspiró, resignada a la conversación inevitable, y se irguió para sentarse derecha.

-Hay códigos que son difíciles de suspender.

-Entiendo. Pero de eso se trata también, de advertir lo ridículos que pueden ser ciertos códigos. Sobre todo cuando peleamos del mismo lado.

-Muy bien –repuso ella, aceptando la lógica esgrimida-, estoy de acuerdo, concuerdo con usted en un ciento por ciento. Entonces prometa que seguirá pensando de esa manera, que seguirá sosteniendo esa postura cuando asuma como Führer.

Incluso en la penumbra Roy pudo percibir el tipo de mirada que Riza le estaba dirigiendo.

-¿Me crees tan despistado como para olvidar los principios que me trajeron hasta aquí?

-Creo que debería tomarse las cosas con más seriedad.

-Sabes bien cuán serio puedo ser.

-Sólo prométalo.

Roy entrevió que algo le afectaba.

-Lo prometo –concedió.

-Así está mejor.

-Sé que tú estarás allí para recordármelo –dijo él, entre burlón y afectuoso-. Y ahora me dirás por fin por qué diablos te recluyes en la oscuridad como si fueras un vampiro.

Riza suspiró. Divisó el contorno de su figura entre las sombras de la habitación y pensó que se sentía muy cómodo estar a solas con él, demasiado cómodo. Para ellos podía ser lo más normal del mundo, pero tal vez debiesen dejar de hacerlo. Cuando él se convierta en el Führer, de seguro muchas cosas cambiarían y deberían relegar ese nivel de intimidad.

-Quería estar sola –respondió.

Roy inclinó reflexivamente la cabeza.

-No sueles ser tan melancólica –observó.

-¿De veras? –replicó ella, algo desconcertada por ese análisis de su carácter-. Vaya…

-Estás muy extraña últimamente, Hawkeye.

Riza se lo pensó. Por supuesto que estaba extraña, desde hacía mucho que venía percibiéndolo y analizándolo. Desde antes del ataque, durante el propio ataque y con posterioridad también. Esa misma noche sin ir más lejos.

-Lo sé –admitió en un susurro. Luego, para desembarazarse de esas aprensiones, que tampoco quería tratar con él, optó por cambiar abruptamente de tema-. ¿Dejó sola a Mimí?

A Roy lo tomó por sorpresa ese giro en la conversación.

-Ella estará bien, sabe a qué lugar la traje.

-Está sola en medio de una jauría de lobos hambrientos.

-Yo no me preocuparía por Mimí.

-Tampoco me preocuparía por mis sentimientos en estos momentos, señor.

-Pues a mí me preocupan.

-¿Y qué quiere que le diga, entonces? –replicó ella sin poder controlarse esta vez-. ¡Sé mejor que nadie lo extraña que me estoy comportando!

-¿Es por Stefan?

-No hablaré de Stefan con usted.

-¿Es por el trabajo? ¿Por la reunión? ¿Por el pasado? ¿Por el futuro? ¿Por mí?

-No se crea tan importante –lo amonestó Riza.

-Es que no puedo entenderte –reconoció él-. A menos que me digas lo que sucede, no podré ayudarte. Y odio cuando no puedo ayudarte.

Ella no supo qué responder a eso. Como último recurso, trató de evocar las verdaderas razones que la llevaron a alejarse de la reunión para conducirse con la mayor honestidad posible.

-Quería estar a solas, quería cerrar los ojos y relajarme sin pensar en nada –explicó. Sí, había sido eso, al menos en parte. Y sopesando lo que él dijera con anterioridad, agregó-: Tiene razón, tal vez me haya vuelto melancólica. Diablos…

-Los años no vienen solos –comentó él, no muy convencido de sus razones pero aceptándolas de todos modos-. No es fácil liberarnos de aquello que nos constituye, sobre todo cuando fuimos nosotros quienes lo elegimos.

-Presume demasiado de sabelotodo, ¿no cree?

-Quizás. O quizás empiece a entender que el paso de los años nos está afectando por fin.

A Riza le incomodó el hecho de que cayera en la misma explicación que ella había considerado ya tantas veces, incluso un poco antes de que él entrara por esa puerta. ¿Acaso también le afectaba a Roy la certeza de que estaban promediando su vida y que, más allá de sus logros militares, continuaban en el mismo lugar de veinte años atrás? Evidentemente así había sucedido, pudo verlo con claridad.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde su primera juventud. Habían aprendido a ilusionarse y a desengañarse, a rebelarse y a ser responsables, habían visto el odio y conocieron la generosidad. En el medio, habían aprendido a destruir. Después de un largo y arduo camino de reconstrucción, también aprendieron a corregir los errores y las injusticias propias y ajenas, haciéndose cargo del lugar que el destino les había asignado sin delegar ni quejarse. En definitiva, crecieron.

Pero, de alguna manera, una parte de ellos seguía siendo igual. Riza comprendió por fin que de ahí se desprendía la melancolía que venía arrastrando. Era como si algo no pudiera concretarse aún, como si todavía le faltase dar un paso. Sólo que ignoraba cuál, cómo y cuándo. Y eso la dejaba insatisfecha a pesar de evaluar los logros.

La idea del Opus Nigrum volvió a rondar en su cabeza. ¿Pero de qué tenía que liberarse? ¿Qué cosa tenía que soltar ella? ¿Y para alcanzar qué otra? Aunque quizá, concluyó, siempre se tratase de lo mismo.

-¿Prefieres que vuelva a dejarte a solas contigo misma? –preguntó Roy al percibir que se había ensimismado-. Parece que ya sabes lo que te sucede y no lo compartirás conmigo.

-Usted ya sabe lo que sucede –murmuró Riza, sin pensar mucho si debía decirlo o no.

La oscura figura que era Roy vaciló en su asiento. Sabían demasiado el uno del otro y eso podía ser tan ventajoso como invasivo, tan conveniente como inapropiado. Sobre todo en su situación.

Carraspeó, no muy seguro de que esa observación mereciese réplica. ¿Lo sabía? Tal vez sí, tal vez no. No del todo, nunca del todo. En parte porque, por mucho que lo desease, no podía adivinar cada uno de sus pensamientos, y en parte porque jamás se permitiría ir tan lejos. Podría hacerse ilusiones en un momento y al siguiente instante tropezar y hacerse añicos contra el suelo.

-Hago lo que puedo, Hawkeye –profirió al fin.

-Lo sé. No es culpa suya, señor.

-Tampoco es tu culpa y no es justo que lo padezcas.

Ella meneó la cabeza con lentitud.

-Ojalá sólo se tratase de un padecimiento. Así como he soportado los remordimientos, también podría soportar el dolor.

-¿Entonces? –indagó él, inclinándose hacia ella con cierta ansiedad en la voz-. Dime qué hacer, dime qué quieres que haga.

Riza se encogió de hombros en la oscuridad.

-Vuelva con los demás –dijo con sencillez-. Si no lo hemos podido resolver en veinticinco años, tampoco podremos resolverlo ahora.

A Roy esas palabras un poco lo mortificaron, le recordaron sus propias tribulaciones, sus dudas y su incapacidad para manejarlo mejor, casi como si le hubiese apuntado acusadoramente con el dedo. No obstante, la quería demasiado para guardarle algún rencor. Al fin y al cabo, cada paso que habían dado lo habían decidido entre los dos.

Después de algunos segundos de silencio, se decidió a levantarse. De nuevo caminó con cierta inseguridad hasta la puerta, tomó el picaporte y vaciló. Quería decirle tantas cosas… Por ejemplo, que a veces se sentía tan triste como ella, o que podía apoyarse en él siempre que lo quisiera, o que nada cambiaría jamás lo que constituían ambos estando juntos.

Pero cuando se volvió hacia la penumbra de su figura, sólo pudo decir una cosa.

-El negro te queda.

Riza alzó la vista para verlo marchar y sonrió sin ganas, incapaz de determinar con certeza si sólo se refería al color de su vestido.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

 _El capítulo de hoy costó bastante, lo edité varias veces y aún así no estoy muy satisfecha con el resultado. Cosas que suelen suceder cuando se trata de un long-fic. Espero que al menos les resulte entretenido._

 _Disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **VII**

 **En casa**

* * *

 _Debes guardar absoluto silencio de todos tus asuntos personales._

 **.**

Era una noche ideal de primavera, cálida y con una suave brisa acariciadora. Había temido que por el apuro de la salida se hubiese vestido inadecuadamente, pero el sencillo abrigo de lana fina, el primero que encontró en el armario, resultó ser suficiente para sentirse protegida. Tampoco hizo a tiempo a recogerse el cabello, pero ya no estaba de servicio y era lo último que importaba.

Se detuvo delante de las puertas de la taberna, por entre cuyos intersticios se colaban las luces y estertores del interior. Riza vaciló. La calle aparecía tan tranquila en contraste con lo que le esperaba del otro lado, que por un momento tuvo el impulso de largarse y dar un paseo por su cuenta para disfrutar del clima y de los dos días de descanso que le tocaban. Sin embargo, al instante siguiente la sensatez se impuso sobre la debilidad, como siempre que requerían su ayuda.

Inspiró profundamente, se enfocó y avanzó. Traspuso las puertas y pronto sus sentidos colisionaron con el olor a tabaco, las risas destempladas, la música, el tintineo de copas y botellas y el barullo típico de los borrachines que preferían terminar la jornada en la última cantina de la ciudad. Como si con eso pudiesen acabar con la monotonía, como si con el alcohol bastase para ahogar los sinsabores de la vida cotidiana.

Pasó entre las mesas y la concurrencia lo mejor que pudo, buscando con los ojos. Algunos parroquianos, al pasar, trataban de sujetarla del brazo o de acapararla en medio de los efluvios de la borrachera, creyendo que se trataba de una de las chicas que se ofrecían como compañía en el lugar, pero Riza los eludía o se soltaba sin mayores esfuerzos y sin darles importancia. Sólo uno se atrevió a insistir interponiéndose en su camino y dirigiéndose hacia ella de forma petulante.

-¿Vas a algún sitio, preciosa? ¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo un rato? Será divertido –insinuó el sujeto, algo inestable sobre sus pies.

-No, gracias –dijo ella, ignorándolo.

-Oh, vamos. La noche recién empieza y tú eres tan bella…

-Llevo prisa.

-Tienes un bonito cabello.

-¡Disculpe! –reclamó Riza, eludiendo sus intentos por retenerla.

-Eres demasiado arrogante –farfulló el tipo-. Si digo que te quedes, ¡entonces te quedas!

La joven, ofuscada, le propinó el correctivo apropiado. El sujeto cayó en su silla y, de paso, lo suficientemente noqueado para ponerse a dormir. Era tan fácil ubicarlos cuando se hallaban en ese estado... Luego, satisfecha, se dispuso a seguir buscando.

-Eso te pasa por meterte con quien no debes, Hans –balbuceó una voz cercana.

Riza se detuvo en seco. La reconoció. Miró con más atención a los clientes sentados alrededor de la mesa donde había tumbado al borracho y por fin descubrió entre ellos el uniforme azul que correspondía a quien buscaba, apenas visible por el particular juego de luces del local. Hizo un mohín de disgusto, pero se acercó hasta él sin dudar.

El general Roy Mustang yacía seminconsciente, el rostro oculto sobre la mesa como si se hubiese quedado dormido. Alrededor del brazo donde apoyaba la frente, media docena de vasos caídos, algunos con restos de bebida, le conferían al panorama una carga de patetismo al que Riza, con los años, se había acostumbrado, pero que de todos modos le molestaba. Sólo una copa permanecía en su posición junto a la única botella a medio llenar del conjunto que se acumulaba en el centro de la mesa.

¿Para esto la había llamado Havoc? ¿Por qué siempre tenía que salir al rescate? ¿Qué les hacía pensar que Roy la obedecería cuando fue precisamente ella quien le hizo prometer que dejaría de frecuentar esos tugurios? Ahí estaba la prueba del grado de influencia que ejercía sobre él.

-Señor, es casi medianoche –comenzó a decir, acercándose a su oído para asegurarse de que la escuche-. Si ya terminó de chapotear en sus desconsuelos existenciales, le rogaría que me permitiese escoltarlo de regreso a su casa.

El borbotón de frases ininteligibles que emanó de la boca de aquel despojo de militar concientizó a Riza de la situación. Resignada, procedió a tomarlo del hombro para empujarlo hacia atrás, de modo que quedase correctamente sentado. Lo logró al primer intento, aunque aún seguía con los ojos cerrados a causa del sopor.

Con algunos discretos golpes en la cara trató de traerlo a la realidad, y para ser justos habrá que señalar que Roy hizo un esfuerzo sublime por recuperar la compostura en medio de los vapores de la ebriedad. Sin embargo, durante un largo rato hubo que seguir luchando. Las risas y el barullo que los rodeaban por momentos hacían las cosas más difíciles y, en otros, parecían despejar la atención del convaleciente. Hasta que por fin consiguió abrir los ojos y se fijó en ella.

-¡Hawkeye! –gimió lastimeramente, reconociéndola-. ¿Por fin te unirás a la fiesta? ¿Te tomarás un trago conmigo? Tengo algunos amigos para presentarte –profirió con una sonrisa sacudiendo el hombro del tal Hans, que seguía durmiendo a su lado.

-Tal vez en otro momento, señor –repuso ella, algo aliviada al verlo risueño, aunque bastante disperso. Se consoló pensando que lidiar con una de sus borracheras tristes hubiera sido peor-. No es bueno para su imagen que permanezca tanto tiempo en público y en este estado, déjeme ayudarlo a regresar a casa.

-¿Y Havoc? ¿Dónde diablos está mi amigo Havoc? –preguntó él, buscándolo con ceñuda mirada.

-Se ha ido, me llamó para que viniera por usted –contestó ella. Quería salir de allí lo más rápido posible, pero con tantas explicaciones no lo lograría jamás. Además, el tipo estaba como una cuba, por lo que le costaría convencerlo siquiera de ponerse de pie. Maldito Havoc y su incapacidad para manejarlo-. Es tarde, señor. Vaya a dormir ahora y mañana podrá retomar la bebida donde la dejó.

Roy la miró como si reparase en ella por primera vez.

-¡Hawkeye! –celebró, abrazándose a la joven con torpeza. Como Riza permanecía inclinada a su lado, del ímpetu casi termina en el suelo-. ¡Qué bueno que hayas venido! Llevas el pelo suelto y huele tan bien... He estado brindando por ti, por Breda, por Fuery, por Acero, por aquella vieja armadura que nadie sabe adónde diablos fue a parar… incluso por Fallman, aunque haya preferido quedarse en aquella desagradable fortaleza de hielo –farfulló, mientras Riza luchaba por no caer debido al zarandeo-. Pero más que nada por ti… por mi querida subordinada...

Riza lo palmeó en el hombro con condescendencia, tratando de no morir asfixiada.

-Muy amable de su parte –ironizó, y luego, con un último esfuerzo, pudo deshacerse del apretón. A continuación lo sujetó de los brazos y buscó sus ojos para que entendiera sus palabras-. Mejor nos vamos ya, está demasiado bebido. ¿Ha traído algún abrigo con usted?

-Lo que ves es lo que hay –respondió él con una sonrisa. Y luego, esta vez peligrosamente cerca de la escala de la tristeza, repitió en un murmullo-. Lo que ves es lo que hay…

La mujer meneó la cabeza con resignación. ¿Cuál sería su excusa para haber reincidido en esa conducta? Hacía meses que no se emborrachaba. ¿No había ningún otro modo de enfrentar los problemas, la insatisfacción, o lo que sea que estuviera aquejándolo? ¿Qué diablos tenía el alcohol para resultar tan atractivo? ¿Debería haber hecho lo mismo cuando Stefan la dejó?

Podía jactarse de conocer al tipo como a la palma de su mano, pero en ese momento no logró dilucidar cuál podría ser el motivo para llegar hasta ese extremo. Estaba a punto de llegar a la cima tal y como se lo propusieron años atrás, pero de pronto fue como si hubiesen retrocedido veinte casillas en el tablero. ¿Qué demonios le ocurriría ahora?

¿Pero acaso tenía ella la autoridad moral para juzgarlo? Desde la noche del cóctel apenas si habían hecho algo más que dedicarse a su agenda y a sus compromisos diplomáticos, rehuyéndose en cuanto podían o hablando lo justo y necesario. Al principio había creído que se trataba de la rutina, de un período de malhumor, incluso lo justificó pensando que ahora estaba saliendo con la tal Mimí. Sin embargo, analizándolo con detenimiento, Riza comprendió entonces que en realidad se habían distanciado.

Aquella vez, en su oficina, habían rozado un espinoso tema, demasiado delicado para permitirse hablarlo y resolverlo. Así las cosas, simplemente se limitaron a dejar que el tiempo fluyera con sus apuros cotidianos, esperando que las cosas se acomodasen solas. Sin embargo, no fue eso lo que ocurrió. Al contrario, fue como si una barrera se hubiese interpuesto.

Por lo visto no sólo era ella la del problema, sino que ambos estaban atravesando por una etapa confusa y extraña. Y quién sabe desde cuándo estarían arrastrando esas inquietudes por debajo, tácitamente, tal y como convenía a sus respectivos caracteres. Pues en algo sí que coincidían: así como bastaban pocas palabras para entenderse, también bastaban pocas palabras para retraerse y alejar al otro.

Apenas si habían dicho algunas frases ambiguas, apenas si habían rozado el tema… ¿Qué habría pasado si hubiesen declarado abiertamente la verdadera naturaleza de sus sentimientos?

-Vámonos, este lugar no le hace bien –dijo ella, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

Esta vez Roy se dejó conducir sin resistirse ni protestar.

-No sé dónde dejé mi gorra –murmuró con preocupación, vacilante sobre sus pies.

-Aquí la tengo –repuso Riza, mostrándosela. Luego acomodó uno de sus brazos por encima de sus hombros y le rodeó la cintura con el otro para poder llevarlo hasta la puerta-. Sosténgase de mí, señor. Estaremos bien.

-¿Sabes, capitán? Mimí me dejó.

Riza hizo una mueca. No le extrañaba ni pizca, siempre sucedía así con esas chicas.

-Lo lamento –dijo por decir, mientras se dirigían hacia la salida con paso lento y trabajoso.

-Ni siquiera supo decirme por qué.

-Ya encontrará a alguien tan… bonita como ella de nuevo, señor.

-¡Le compré flores! –comentó él con obviedad, gesticulando de tal modo con los brazos que casi pierden el equilibrio-. ¡Le compré vestidos nuevos y el maldito sofá que tanto quería para su casa! ¡Incluso le compré una sortija!

-Señor…

-¿Quién entiende a las mujeres?

-Señor…

-¿Por qué resulta tan difícil complacerlas? ¿Qué debería hacer uno para mantenerlas contentas?

Riza prefirió dejarlo desahogarse. Se había creído a salvo de la borrachera melancólica, pero al parecer se había equivocado. Tan sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

Logró abrirse paso entre la alborotada concurrencia acarreando al general lo mejor que le fue posible. Una vez que traspuso las puertas, la brisa fresca y el silencio de la noche la revitalizaron, liberándola del aire viciado de aquel encierro. Seguía sosteniendo a Roy por la cintura y lo sintió más pesado sobre sus hombros.

-¿Señor?

Durante unos instantes Roy permaneció callado mirando hacia la nada. Riza se inquietó. Al poco rato, no obstante, el sujeto pareció volver en sí.

-Hay algo que no está bien –anunció.

-¿Qué cosa?

Roy volvió a guardar silencio como si algo lo paralizase. Riza lo miró con preocupación. Después, una contracción de su cara y un súbito empujón para apartarla delataron la clase de tormenta que se abatía en su interior. En otras palabras, se dobló sobre el vientre y expelió en la acera sus intentos de ahogar las penas y los últimos restos de su dignidad. La joven, superada, se limitó a palmearle la espalda mirando hacia el cielo con resignación.

 **.**

 **.**

Hicieron el camino de regreso a pie, pues la casa de Roy no distaba mucho del lugar. Además, el aire de la noche le haría bien para recomponerse un poco, aunque la embriaguez persistiera. Por momentos ayudándolo y por momentos dejándolo andar por sus propios medios, Riza caminó a su lado sin quitarle el ojo de encima, aunque hubiera preferido prescindir de los oídos.

A cada paso que daba Roy se salía con sandeces, divagaciones y parrafadas sin sentido sobre las obligaciones de los soldados y los compromisos de los alquimistas. Citando tergiversados pasajes del código militar, improvisadas leyes alquímicas y retorcidos estatutos de existencia dudosa, proclamó a voz en cuello y a veces también con rimas inapropiadas los solemnes deberes que conferían virtud a aquellos respetables oficios.

Por fortuna las calles aparecían vacías a esa hora, pero Riza no podía asegurar lo mismo de las casas que iban pasando y adonde de seguro llegarían sus pueriles descargos. Intentó persuadirlo de guardar silencio, pero fue en vano. Roy había retrocedido veinte años y parecía un adolescente anestesiado de su entorno y pregonero de sus desdichas.

Algunas calles antes de llegar, por fin guardó silencio y adquirió conciencia de la situación. Con la cabeza a punto de estallar, Roy se detuvo y se sentó en la acera para descansar un rato, pues sentía mareos y aguijonazos. Riza permaneció de pie, dándole tiempo para reponerse. Se veía más pálido que la luna.

-¿Cómo se siente? –preguntó preocupada.

Roy suspiró.

-He estado mejor –contestó con voz débil-. La cabeza me da vueltas.

-Necesita dormir.

-Necesito un organismo nuevo –corrigió él.

Riza sonrió. Al menos recuperó los sentidos.

-Sería lo mismo –comentó con malicia.

El general apenas gesticuló. Luego, más repuesto, se puso de pie con esfuerzo y la miró durante unos instantes.

-Hacía tiempo que no te veía.

Riza le sostuvo la mirada. Comprendía bien a qué se refería. Pocas palabras para distanciarse, pocas palabras para entenderse.

-Siempre estoy a su lado, señor.

Por alguna razón, en lugar de confortarlo tal sinceridad le hizo sentir avergonzado. Tal vez tuviera que ver con el espectáculo que acababa de ofrecer esa noche, o tal vez con el que venía ofreciendo desde hacía años. Habiendo recuperado cierto nivel de sensatez, comprendía el grado de patetismo que había adquirido la aventura y hubiera querido ahorrárselo.

Asintió con agradecimiento y se dejó conducir otra vez a lo largo del último tramo del camino. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Se sentía cansado, agobiado, pero el paseo le ayudó bastante a despejar las brumas de la borrachera tanto como para ubicarse en el tiempo, el espacio y la compañía, aunque todavía vacilase sobre sus pies y ciertas ideas se le entremezclaran.

Quiso recordar cómo había comenzado todo, pero quizá fuese un dato perdido para siempre. De todas formas no importaba. Venía cuesta abajo desde lo sucedido durante el cóctel y todo lo que hizo a lo largo de las dos semanas posteriores sólo pudo evocarlo a través de una niebla espesa, como si hubiese sido un sueño.

Muchas veces habían transitado por desacuerdos, pero en muy raras ocasiones éstos eran tan profundos como para distanciarlos. Sin embargo, lo que habían conversado aquella vez lo había afectado en lo más hondo y había afectado también su relación con Riza. Todo lo que sobrevino a partir de entonces carecía de relevancia.

Tendría que haberle dejado al tiempo la labor de reacomodar las cosas, pero no pudo con su genio y tuvo que salir a beber como un condenado para tratar de apaciguar la incertidumbre. Ahora ella, como siempre, terminaba haciéndose cargo cuando en verdad hubiera querido volver a acercarse en circunstancias más amables. O él era un inepto o el destino tenía sus propios planes.

Poco después llegaron al edificio de apartamentos, entraron y subieron por las escaleras hasta el piso donde residía. En el trayecto, Roy siguió lamentando la situación y, sin embargo, agradecía infinitamente que fuese ella la que estuviese allí con él. ¿Quién más lo haría?

Una vez frente a la puerta, comenzó a palparse el uniforme en busca de la llave. Como no logró localizarla, comenzó a murmurar una serie de insensateces que alertaron a Riza de una nueva recaída. Se acercó y lo ayudó a buscar.

Lo había hecho ya tantas veces que ni siquiera se ruborizó. Él, por su parte, se dejó revisar como si fuese un niño. Lógicamente, ella encontró la llave y abrió la puerta.

El apartamento estaba a oscuras, así que Riza fue por una lámpara. Roy se reclinó contra la puerta cerrada y se tomó la cabeza con las manos, no muy seguro de lo que debería hacer a continuación. Malditas escenas post-borracheras.

Después de encender la lámpara, y al verlo de nuevo en ese estado, Riza se dirigió hasta la cocina para traerle un vaso con agua. Él lo bebió de un trago.

-¿Quiere más? –Roy negó con la cabeza-. No encontré ningún medicamento y tampoco le haría bien ingerir nada en este estado. Mejor váyase a dormir.

A Roy sus palabras le llegaron desde lejos. Aun en medio de la confusión y los rescoldos de la embriaguez, entendió que si la obedecía después ella se marcharía, y no quería que eso sucediera.

-No quiero que te vayas –murmuró.

-Puedo quedarme hasta que se duerma –repuso ella con gentileza, apiadándose del sujeto pese a todo. Y pese a todo también, tolerando los frenéticos latidos que esas palabras suscitaron.

-¿Y luego?

Riza se quedó algo cortada con esa salida.

-Le aseguro que no me iré hasta que verifique que se encuentre bien, señor.

Entonces Roy le dirigió una mirada airada, como si se hubiese enojado.

-¿Crees que me resulta fácil? –le espetó-. ¿Crees que lo estoy pasando bien de esta manera?

La joven lo miró sin comprender. ¿Qué rayos le ocurría ahora?

-Señor, ha bebido demasiado y me parece que lo mejor…

-¿Sabes por qué he estado bebiendo? ¿Alguna vez te has tomado la molestia de pensar por qué me comporto de esta manera?

-Señor, por favor…

Roy dio un paso hacia ella. Riza trató de descubrir qué diablos le sucedía, aunque en ese estado de cosas le resultaba muy difícil discernir. ¿Hablaba con conciencia o se trataba simplemente de un nuevo desahogo producido por la embriaguez?

-No eres tú la única que siente la carencia de algo –dijo él entonces, mirándola con resolución-. Te he dicho que hago lo que puedo, pero ya no alcanza… ¡Ya no alcanza!

Riza contuvo la respiración. Se refería a lo conversado en su despacho la última vez. Lidiando con la perplejidad, rebuscó en su cerebro para dar con un subterfugio, un rodeo, con lo que sea que le permitiese evitar ese potencial desborde emocional. ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué de repente tenían tanta necesidad de tratar esos asuntos?

-General, no es conveniente que…

-¿Qué cosa? –la desafió él, dando otro paso. En parte sabía lo que decía y en parte se dejaba llevar por la desinhibición generada por el alcohol. Un rincón de su cerebro le advirtió sobre las posibles consecuencias, pero la voz quedó opacada por la urgencia y la desesperación. Quería sacárselo de adentro, arrojarlo fuera de sí, aunque sea por esa única vez. Y que el mundo se pudriese en el infierno-. Dime, Hawkeye, ¿qué cosa _no es conveniente_? ¿Que pongamos las cartas sobre la mesa? ¿Que hablemos de nuestros sentimientos? ¿Que dejemos de pisotear lo que nos pasa por dentro?

Esta vez Riza se quedó mirándolo boquiabierta, anonadada por esa súbita manifestación. Antes de que pudiese siquiera pensar en algo más que en su propio asombro, Roy la abrazó y la estrechó contra sí. Era lo más insólito que le hubiese acontecido jamás.

-Hago lo que puedo, Hawkeye –repitió él en un susurro, casi como si lo lamentase-. ¿Qué más debería hacer? ¿Cómo debería obrar? Haré lo que tú me digas.

A pesar de la demanda de aquel abrazo, la joven permaneció pasmada y estática con las manos a los costados, sin fuerzas para reaccionar. Pugnó por juzgar racionalmente lo que sucedía y pronto acudió a su mente, una vez más, la idea salvadora de que estaba borracho. Sí, _tenía_ que ser eso. Se removió cuanto pudo para apartarse de él.

-Señor, sería mejor que…

-Ojalá fuera el único que tuviera que cargar con esto –dijo Roy, reteniéndola con fuerza-, ojalá esta carga fuese sólo mía.

Entonces ya no pudo seguir engañándose. Estaba siendo sincero, demoledoramente sincero. A Riza no le quedó más remedio que darse por vencida. Se sintió desarmada, vulnerable. ¿De verdad hablarían de ello? ¿En verdad lo harían?

-Basta.

-¿Cómo debería ser? –insistió él.

-Dije que basta.

-Lo he pensado tantas veces, lo he imaginado de tantas maneras distintas…

Antes de que la joven pudiese protestar o preguntar a qué se refería, él la apartó un poco y se inclinó para besarla. Riza abrió los ojos con espanto, incapaz de atinar a nada. Sólo fue una leve presión sobre sus labios, pero la desbarató por completo. A los pocos segundos él se desprendió.

-¿Tendría que ser así de breve? –indagó. Luego se inclinó y volvió a besarla con fuerza. Esta vez, Riza chilló apagadamente debido a la brusquedad-. ¿Tendría que ser impositivo? –Antes de que tuviese tiempo de decir o hacer algo, él la echó hacia atrás y volvió a besarla con voluptuosidad-. ¿Tendría que ser apasionado? –Riza, aturdida, tampoco entonces fue capaz de detenerlo, y él volvió a besarla largamente, sujetándola entre sus brazos-. ¿Debería ser un beso de película? ¿Uno accidental? ¿Uno sorpresivo?

Había sido demasiado. La joven se forzó a tomar las riendas de la realidad y lo apartó de un empujón, encarándolo con indignación.

-¿Qué cree que está haciendo?

La pregunta resonó como un trueno dentro de su cabeza. Agitado, asombrado, tembloroso, Roy comprendió que había cruzado la línea, la maldita e inefable línea, y que ya no habría forma de volver atrás. Maldita sea, ¡esta vez la había hecho en grande! ¡Cuán idiota podía comportarse!

En un último rapto de lucidez, estimó que debería haberse guardado sus estúpidos asuntos personales para otra ocasión, o para nunca, o para cuando ambos tuviesen la oportunidad de volver a nacer y conocerse de la forma que hubiesen querido.

-¿De improviso, quizá? –insistió. Se pasó una mano por la frente, agotado y algo desorientado-. Cierto, ese ya no será necesario.

¿O había sido lo mejor? ¿De qué les valdría seguir negando lo evidente cuando habían llegado a un punto donde eso que se empeñaban en reprimir había comenzado a aguijonear? ¿Hasta cuándo podrían mantener a raya todos esos sentimientos sin desear algo más?

Preservar sus asuntos personales de los extraños era una cosa –aunque, Dios los libre, más de media humanidad intuía lo que sucedía entre ellos-, pero hacerlo respecto de sí mismos era otro cantar. Los estaba carcomiendo, los estaba anulando. Podían restaurar un pueblo entero, ¿pero cómo harían para restaurar sus propias almas?

Riza, desencajada, le reclamó algo que no alcanzó a escuchar con un enfado que ya no quiso esforzarse en comprender. El dolor de cabeza recrudeció y el cansancio terminó por minar sus sentidos.

Cuando la joven advirtió que los ojos se le cerraban y que vacilaba, se apresuró a acercarse con el tiempo justo para sostenerlo mientras caía dormido, y ambos terminaron en el piso. Superada por ese nuevo giro de los acontecimientos, tuvo que hacer a un lado su irritación para acomodarlo mejor sobre su falda.

Primero se emborrachaba, después se quedaba dormido. ¡Bonita forma de afrontar la situación! ¿Y a qué diablos se refería con eso de que un beso improvisado ya no fuese preciso? Estremecida con la sola idea, Riza prefirió no pensar.

De nuevo deseó hallarse tan bebida como él. Qué fácil era quedarse dormido después de haber suscitado semejante confusión, después de haber expuesto lo que durante tanto tiempo se esmeraron en silenciar. ¿De qué modo podría mirarlo a la cara de allí en más? ¿Por qué tuvo que dejarse ganar por sus impulsos? Ya no eran unos jovencitos, tenían edad suficiente para medir las consecuencias. Ahora todo se había vuelto un desastre, ¡un verdadero desastre!

Riza bufó, desolada. Por un momento lo observó dormir y le pareció un hombre frágil, tan frágil como cualquiera. Era un general del ejército al mando de legiones de poderosos soldados y una noche ya no pudo luchar contra un simple y olvidable sentimiento. Vaya forma de completar el arduo recorrido trazado hasta la cima.

-¡Por qué tuvo que besarme! -protestó con impotencia.

¿Y ella? ¿Acaso había olvidado alguna vez que lo amaba mientras estuvo a su lado? Lo había callado, lo había reducido, incluso lo había disfrazado de miles de cosas a lo largo de los años, pero nunca, ni por un segundo, fue capaz de olvidar. Roy, simplemente, se había atrevido a dar el paso que ella jamás se hubiera permitido.

Mentalmente agotada incluso siguió meditándolo, lamentándolo y buscando a la vez una nueva alternativa para convivir de la forma más armoniosa posible. Pero era inútil, ¡era completamente inútil! ¿Por qué había tenido que besarla? ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que acabar así? No resultaría nada sencillo desentenderse de semejante aprieto.

De pronto, por el rabillo del ojo percibió una forma que le resultó singular. Había reparado antes en aquella silueta, pero debido a todo lo acontecido lo dejó pasar sin atender al detalle con detenimiento. Sólo entonces giró su rostro y se fijó en el objeto que reposaba en una repisa de la sala. Riza se llenó de perplejidad.

Roy se removió un poco sobre su falda, pero siguió durmiendo como si nada. Ella, en cambio, se sumió en el estupor. Por qué razón había adquirido el general Mustang ese condenado reloj de arena era apenas el primero de los nuevos interrogantes que comenzaron a materializarse en su interior.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

 _Empezamos la cuenta regresiva, recuerden que el fic consta de diez capítulos en total así que falta poco para terminar. Tengo que agradecer desde ahora a todas aquellas personas que se hicieron un tiempo para sentarse a leerlo. Gracias :D_

 _El epígrafe del capítulo de hoy es la continuación de una frase de Paracelso, la más conocida, que inicié un par de entregas atrás y por eso tiene ese asterisco al final, para distinguirla de los otros siete principios._

 _Espero que lo disfruten. Disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **VIII**

 **En la boda**

* * *

 _Pero quien comprende también ama, observa, ve… Cuanto mayor es el conocimiento inherente a una cosa, más grande es el amor…*_

 **.**

El trayecto fue bastante accidentado, hacía tiempo que no transitaban por ese camino y habían olvidado lo escarpado que se tornaba algunas veces. Sin embargo, resultaba agradable dedicarse a observar las suaves ondulaciones del campo, el verde predominando en todas direcciones, la paz que transmitía la naturaleza y la inmensidad del cielo estrellado. Además, habían podido admirar la belleza del atardecer sin el estorbo de las construcciones urbanas.

Riza se removió en el asiento, incómoda pese a toda esa majestuosidad. El automóvil era ruidoso y la cantidad de ocupantes excesiva, por lo que ni siquiera pudo disfrutar debidamente del paisaje. A eso habrá que sumarle los nervios, pues compartía el vehículo con la última persona con la que en ese momento pretendía estar, sobre todo tratándose de una salida como aquella.

La invitación para la boda de Alphonse Elric y Mei Chang había llegado unas semanas atrás por medio de una primorosa tarjeta dirigida "Al general Mustang y amigos", donde se anunciaba el próximo enlace y se los invitaba a la celebración posterior. Roy se los comunicó y a continuación amoldaron sus apretadas agendas, poco dispuestos a perderse del acontecimiento.

A la ceremonia ya no llegarían, pero sí a la celebración organizada en la casa de Edward Elric, adonde se dirigían. Breda se ofreció a llevarlos en su automóvil y era quien conducía. Riza se acomodó a su lado y en los asientos traseros se apretujaron Havoc, Fuery y Mustang, un poco sacudidos además por las irregularidades del camino.

-Debería haber venido en su propio automóvil, general –lo regañó Breda, atisbando por el espejo retrovisor la cara de disgusto de su superior.

-¿Y perderme la diversión? –ironizó él, aunque sin una pizca de humor. Desde luego que había pensado viajar por su cuenta, pero cuando vio que sus subordinados lo harían todos juntos se sumó a la partida de inmediato sin atender a detalles de comodidad, conveniencia y compañía.

En pocas palabras, aunque supiera que molestaría a Riza con su proximidad fue más poderoso el deseo de estar cerca suyo que la cohibición generada desde que la había besado. Y tampoco tenía intención de que sus amigos lo hicieran a un lado.

Habían transcurrido unos cuantos, tensos, incómodos e inciertos días desde la nefasta noche en que por fin se había comportado como un auténtico truhan con ella, echando por la borda años y años de confianza, entendimiento y amistad. De paso, saltándose las reglas que todavía no había podido modificar. Como el chiquillo que era, como el chiquillo que había sido siempre.

Sin importar las circunstancias había cruzado la línea, le bastó tocar con un dedo la ficha para que las demás piezas del dominó cayeran una detrás de otra hasta deshacer la figura que habían confeccionado para cubrirse. ¿Cómo recomponer ahora aquel vínculo tan íntimamente forjado? Jamás necesitaron antes exteriorizar esos sentimientos, mucho menos materializarlos. En todo caso, les bastó con saber que siempre estarían juntos más allá de las contingencias. ¿Por qué había tenido que minar ese lazo tan sólido entonces?

Con ella tenía lo que jamás podría construir con ninguna otra mujer, habían pasado por todo y habían visto del otro mucho más que si se hubiesen encontrado desnudos en una cama… ¿A qué venía ahora la estupidez de arruinarlo? De seguro Riza lo estaría odiando por eso y, al igual que él, se preguntaría qué diablos harían a continuación.

La observó de soslayo tratando de encontrar alguna clase de señal. Furia, rencor, indiferencia, una ocurrencia que salvase la situación, Roy podía conformarse con cualquier cosa que quisiera ofrecerle. Sin embargo, su mirada se había vuelto inescrutable, sus palabras medidas y su trato tan normal y contenido que se hallaba perdido en una nebulosa. Como muy pocas veces en el tiempo que llevaban juntos, le resultó imposible leer en ella y comprender la clase de lucha que se habría desatado en su interior.

Una nueva serie de irregularidades en el camino los mantuvo bamboleándose durante un buen trecho, empeorando la tensión existente.

-¿No puede hacerse a un lado? –le preguntó Havoc, pues con cada violenta oscilación terminaban fastidiosamente arracimados.

-Sujétate bien y no tendrás tantos inconvenientes –repuso Roy, ceñudo.

-Hago lo que puedo. Por si no lo ha notado estoy en el medio.

-Hubieras procurado entrar último.

-Lo hice, hasta que _cierta_ persona se encaprichó en viajar con nosotros.

-Si te molesta, bájate y corre.

-¡Usted podría hacer lo mismo!

-¡Ya basta! –determinó Riza, girándose hacia ellos. Roy estaba justo detrás y no pudo encararlo como hubiese querido, pero imprimió en su rostro y en su voz la suficiente amenaza para paralizar incluso el corazón del pobre Fuery, que no había dicho nada-. Limítense a guardar silencio, a comportarse como adultos y a agradecer que alguien los lleve.

Ellos intercambiaron hostiles miradas, pero le hicieron caso. Riza se acomodó mejor en su propio asiento, bajó la ventanilla para orear el ambiente y se acodó con la esperanza de que la brisa calmase sus nervios. Adusta, fijó los ojos en un punto del horizonte. Breda la espió de reojo, volvió a atisbar por el retrovisor otro rostro en particular y regresó la vista al camino, seguro de que algo no andaba bien ahí.

Y por supuesto que no lo estaba. Riza trató de enfocarse en sus amigos, los Elric, a quienes hacía tiempo que no veía, en la promesa de una velada agradable, en la grandiosidad del paisaje que se abría a su alrededor. Sin embargo, cada uno de sus pensamientos se empañaba irremisiblemente con la constancia de la cercanía de Roy, a quien hubiese preferido mantener a distancia.

Sabía que de todos modos se lo hubiese topado en la reunión, pero al menos allí cada uno por su parte podría confundirse entre el resto de los concurrentes y ninguno se sentiría obligado a trabar conversación. En el cuartel había podido refugiarse en el trabajo, en sus intercambios cotidianos, en las obligaciones acostumbradas, pero en una jornada informal se le hacía más difícil. Riza cerró los ojos con fuerza y dejó que la brisa que se colaba jugase con su flequillo.

Aun así, sus escrúpulos persistieron. Quería borrar de su memoria el entrevero que jamás debió de acontecer, los besos que jamás debieron ser dados, la escena que nunca debió realizarse, pero lo cierto era que volvían a ella una y otra vez como si ya no hubiera otra cosa que la atase a él. Riza necesitaba olvidar, _prefería_ olvidar, porque sólo así podría recuperar la punta del lazo que la unía desde siempre a Roy y que se le había perdido.

Hubiese querido comportarse como si nada hubiera pasado, minimizarlo, sobre todo delante de él. Le hubiera gustado blanquearlo abiertamente, decirle que lo ocurrido jamás podría afectar la relación que tenían, pero la verdad era que no lograba creérselo ni ella misma, por lo que de seguro tampoco sonaría convincente delante de Roy. Tendría que buscar la solución por otro camino, procurarse alternativas.

En este punto del razonamiento Riza suspiró con desaliento, tal y como venía haciendo cada vez que meditaba en ello. Apenas podía dominar sus inquietudes compartiendo un viaje con él y tres personas más, ¿cómo diablos haría entonces para restablecer la camaradería de tantos años?

 **.**

 **.**

El reencuentro con la ahora gran familia Elric se produjo con toda la alegría y el afecto que cabía esperarse. Abrazos espontáneos, apretones de manos, algún beso sincero, todo se prodigó con emoción y con palabras dictadas por el corazón añorante de los viejos y queridos amigos, y por eso fueron auténticos.

Edward y Winry lucían como ellos mismos, pero quizá con un aire extra de gentileza debido al rol de padres actual. Seguían siendo los jóvenes animados y voluntariosos de antaño, sólo que esa energía estaba dedicada ahora al cuidado de sus dos pequeños hijos y de su hogar. Sonrientes y desenvueltos, los recibieron con la misma familiaridad que si lo hicieran a diario.

Más asombro les deparó el encuentro con Alphonse y Mei, quienes lucían increíbles ataviados para la boda, más grandes de lo que recordaban. Les causó mayor extrañeza verlos a ellos casados que a los otros como padres, pues el recuerdo del niño unido a la armadura aún perduraba con nitidez en sus conciencias. Lo habían visto en su forma "normal" en muchas ocasiones, pero de todos modos siempre les generaba la misma impresión.

En definitiva, se sintieron un poco más viejos. Aunque Ed no hubiese bromeado con eso al pasar, aunque Winry no le hubiese reconvenido con un discreto codazo y aunque Al insistiese en que se veían tan bien como de costumbre, ninguno de los cinco soldados lo pudo evitar. En ese singular y heterogéneo grupo de sobrevivientes, seguían siendo los mayores.

La casa era la de Ed porque la de Al se hallaba todavía en construcción. Habían hecho algunas reformas para ampliarla, por eso el living resultó más que suficiente para prodigar un ambiente cálido para todos los invitados, en parte familiares y en parte amigos. La decoración, los manjares, las mesas, todo se dispuso con sencillez y adecuación, por lo que no tardaron en sentirse cómodos pese al convencionalismo de la reunión.

En un tramo de la misma Winry se acercó a Riza para comentar lo bella que se veía con su vestido. Llevaba uno sencillo color vino esta vez, pues no se hallaba de humor para soportar los típicos comentarios sobre su preferencia por el negro. La oficial le sonrió y agradeció el cumplido, devolviéndoselo a su vez.

-Los niños están preciosos –comentó además.

Winry sonrió con orgullo.

-Y ruidosos también –bromeó.

-Han formado una hermosa familia.

-Supongo que sí –admitió ella con timidez. Y luego, vacilante sobre la pertinencia del comentario, se animó a añadir-: Me gustaría que para ti fuese igual algún día, Riza-san.

Ella se sorprendió un poco con esa salida.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-¿No figura entre tus deseos el de formar una familia?

-La verdad es que no –repuso Riza, sopesando la cuestión-. Para tener hijos ya estoy algo mayor, y para serte franca jamás me he imaginado en el rol de madre. Me gusta que los demás tengan hijos si así lo desean, pero yo prefiero llegar a una casa tranquila al final de la jornada.

-Entiendo –dijo Winry-. Sin embargo, en ninguna parte dice que debas permanecer sola.

-Me siento bien sola.

-¿Incluso sin Stefan?

-Incluso sin Stefan.

-¿Incluso sin…? –Pero aquí Winry notó que estaba a punto de cometer una imprudencia y logró contenerse a tiempo-. Digo, sin nadie… _nadie-nadie_ … ¿en absoluto?

Riza la miró con cierto desconcierto. Winry, a pesar suyo, se ruborizó levemente y desvió la culposa mirada para evitar empeorar la situación.

-Sin nadie en absoluto –respondió ella, resignada a ese tipo de abordajes. _¿Soltera o casada?_ _¿Con hijos o sin hijos?_ Parecía que ése era todo el universo posible para una mujer de su edad.

Intercambiaron algunas otras frases impersonales y rieron con algunas novedades. Luego Riza se dirigió a la mesa de las bebidas. A pesar de las afables intenciones de Winry, había sido una plática muy poco redituable para su actual estado de ánimo.

En el otro extremo de la habitación, los ojos del general Mustang siguieron sus movimientos en detalle, amparado por la distancia y el juego de luces y sombras. Breda, a su lado, contempló los avances de Havoc sobre una joven de Xing y los torpes intentos de Fuery con otra muchachita.

-La gente asiste a un casamiento y todo lo que quiere hacer luego es casarse –refunfuñó.

-El matrimonio está sobrevalorado –repuso Roy, y el otro asintió rotundamente con la cabeza-. Sin ir más lejos, mira a Al y a Mei. ¿Por qué tenían que casarse cuando son apenas unos mocosos?

-Creo que ya no son _tan_ mocosos –se vio obligado a señalar Breda.

Roy desestimó sus palabras con un gesto.

-Tonterías. Aún son unos niños.

-No lo creo –insistió aquél cantarinamente, pues los vio en un rincón intercambiando arrumacos.

-El sombrío y tonto general Mustang –se burló Ed, tomando asiento a su lado.

-Más respeto, muchacho –lo amonestó Breda mientras Roy se limitaba a encender un cigarrillo-. Estás en presencia de nuestro futuro Führer.

-Hum, me pregunto si podré ver semejante cosa antes de llegar a viejo –siguió mofándose él.

Breda bufó y se levantó para ir por un trago. Le resultó evidente que esos dos necesitaban pasar un buen rato a solas.

-Bonita chimenea –farfulló Roy con el cigarrillo entre los labios.

-Menudo comentario.

-¿Esperabas otra cosa?

-¿De ti? –Ed lo encaró con ironía-. De ti, jamás. ¿Qué más podría apreciar un alquimista de fuego siendo, además, un idiota de primera categoría?

Roy hizo una mueca.

-No estoy de humor para pelear.

-No, ya lo creo –repuso Ed, que todavía lo conocía. Siguió la dirección de su mirada y luego volvió a enfocarse en él, cruzándose de brazos con ceñudo talante-. Algunas cosas no cambian –señaló en un gruñido.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Quieres un trago antes de que responda?

-No –contestó Roy de inmediato. Había aprendido por fin la lección y se había propuesto abrazar la abstinencia alcohólica de por vida.

A Ed un poco le sorprendió esa brusca negativa, pero a continuación retomó el tema sin darle mayor importancia.

-Hasta en el modo en que lo callas y lo vives nunca cambias –masculló-. Me refiero a que sigues perdidamente enamorado de…

Fue decir la palabra fatal y Roy ya lo encaraba echando chispas por los ojos. A Ed no le amedrentó ni pizca tan rotunda advertencia y le sostuvo la mirada con la misma sobrecarga emocional. Al, que en ese momento estaba acercándose a ellos, advirtió el enfrentamiento y sintió vergüenza ajena, pensando al igual que su hermano que en verdad había cosas que nunca cambiarían.

Con dos palabras cortó la tensión y Roy aprovechó la ocasión para levantarse y dirigirse a la mesa de las bebidas, en donde realmente quería estar desde hacía rato. Que Ed dijera lo que quisiese y que insinuase lo que le viniese en gana, ¡pero que a él lo deje en paz! ¿Enamorado? ¿Enamorado de quién? ¿De la mujer que iba ya por el cuarto vaso de ponche?

Se colocó a un lado de Riza, que no dio señales de haber notado su presencia. Bebía de su vaso, abstraída, con parsimonia, pero sin pausa. ¿Cómo iba él a enamorarse de una mujer tan retraída y que seguía los peores ejemplos que podía darle como superior? ¿Y desde cuándo tomaba tanto?

Roy la observó de reojo tratando de entrever sus emociones, pero ese día Riza seguía siendo tan inescrutable como la primera mañana de trabajo compartido después de haberla besado. Nunca creyó que existiría algún tipo de circunstancia que la velase de tal modo ante sus ojos, jamás llegó a imaginar que pudiera transformarse en una extraña o a alejarse hasta el punto de hacerlo dudar. Sin embargo, así había acontecido.

¿Cómo tendría que abordar ahora a esta desconocida? ¿Qué debería hacer para restaurar lo que sea que haya quebrado? Si es que efectivamente _había_ algo quebrado, o si es que había algo que mereciese ser reconstruido.

-¿Piensa quedarse allí parado observándome toda la noche? –dijo ella de pronto sin mirarlo.

Roy se sobresaltó, había creído que ni siquiera lo registraba. Esa mujer daba miedo.

-Me parece que has bebido demasiado –se atrevió a decir.

Entonces ocurrió lo más inusitado: Riza comenzó a reír. Empezó con un sacudón de los hombros, siguió con un bufido y el in crescendo continuó hasta que se convirtió en una risotada que la joven trató de solapar lo mejor que pudo agachando la cabeza, aunque sin lograr contenerse.

A Roy no le hizo ninguna gracia, había bebido más de lo necesario. Durante algunos instantes permaneció impasible, vacilando acerca de lo que debería hacer con esa reacción, entendiéndola de algún modo. Los otros invitados iban y venían o departían en sus pequeños grupos, ajenos, y Riza siguió riéndose lo más apocadamente que sus recursos le permitieron mientras Roy la observaba con cierto estupor.

Luego, decidiéndose por fin, le quitó el vaso. Acto seguido, haciendo caso omiso de la ceñuda mirada que le dirigió, la tomó de la muñeca con firmeza y la acarreó hasta la puerta de salida. Riza, entre atónita e indignada, se vio obligada a dejarse llevar, pues montar una escena de resistencia hubiese sido demasiado inconveniente y bochornoso.

Salieron al exterior, a la noche inmensa y estrellada que sólo en un lugar como el campo puede apreciarse. Él avanzó unos cuantos metros, alejándose de la casa, acarreándola todavía, hasta que Riza logró soltarse de un tirón. Él se detuvo, se volteó e intercambiaron rencorosas miradas.

-No tiene derecho –masculló ella.

-Bebiste más de la cuenta –repuso él.

-¡No tiene autoridad moral para decírmelo! ¡Y tengo edad suficiente para decidir por mí misma!

-¡Una mujer madura no descarga sus frustraciones en unas cuantas copas de alcohol!

-¡Un hombre maduro tampoco! ¡Y qué sabrá usted sobre frustraciones!

Antes de contestar cualquier estupidez, Roy inhaló largamente para sosegarse. Se dio cuenta de que prácticamente estaban gritando y que en cualquier momento alguien podría salir a buscarlos y sorprenderlos en ese vergonzoso plan.

-Bien –dijo luego, controlado-, evidentemente ya no sé nada sobre ti, en los últimos tiempos te has encargado de hacérmelo notar. Entonces ilústrame al respecto, Hawkeye, explícame qué está pasando por tu testaruda cabeza.

La joven, al verlo más contenido, alcanzó también cierto autodominio. La situación era absurda, pero por lo visto había problemas que ni siquiera como adultos sensatos podrían resolver. O al menos no mientras los bloqueasen fingiendo normalidad.

Riza decidió mandarlo todo al cuerno.

-¿Por qué me besó? –inquirió-. ¿Por qué demonios me besó?

Ya estaba, lo había dicho, había logrado sacárselo del pecho. En las peores circunstancias posibles, por supuesto, en medio de la celebración de una boda, en medio del campo y en medio de la noche, pero había conseguido poner las cartas sobre la mesa por fin. Se había cansado de actuar como si nada hubiese sucedido, o como si todo hubiese cambiado.

Roy logró divisar una rendija, la fisura a través de la cual podría asomarse en su interior. Y qué más podría hallar allí sino dolor, un viejo dolor que él con sus acciones se había encargado de agudizar. Hubiera querido tomar la carga para sí. Si se trataba de liberar a Riza, estaba más que dispuesto a llevar su carga junto a la propia, hacerlo por los dos.

-Estaba borracho –ensayó, aunque pronto se dio cuenta de la futilidad del argumento-. No, no fue por eso –reconoció. Recorrió los alrededores con los ojos buscando inspiración, analizando por primera vez la cuestión, y luego extendió las manos con desaliento-. No lo sé, Hawkeye, la verdad es que no tengo la menor idea, sabes que para estas cosas soy lerdo. Ni siquiera lo he pensado.

-Hágalo ahora –demandó ella.

El general apretó los labios, irresoluto. ¿Acaso los besos tenían explicación?

-¿Crees que sea una buena idea?

-Creo que debemos afrontar la situación.

-Entonces… te diré que no fue la primera vez.

 _-_ ¿Qué cosa? –se extrañó ella, desorientada.

-¡Que no fue la primera vez que te besé! –se exasperó él. Si iban a aclararlo, mejor empezar por el principio, aunque le costase la vida. Y por la mirada que Riza le dirigió supo que pendía de un hilo-. Aquella noche, cuando te atacaron, llegué justo a tiempo para verte agonizar –explicó-. Había que reanimarte y… bueno, no había nadie más allí para hacerlo.

Un rayo de lucidez la atravesó de parte a parte y Riza comprendió por fin lo que había sucedido en aquella ocasión. Lo miró boquiabierta, demasiado estupefacta como para separar en su mente lo que fuese una acción noble y perfectamente aceptable de lo que podría considerarse un beso en un sentido cabal.

Hasta que finalmente, por fortuna para Roy, la sensatez se impuso al despecho. A fin de cuentas, el tipo había obrado del modo correcto y le había salvado la vida. Sólo había que corregir algunos detalles de la historia antes de dispararle en una pierna.

-Entonces no fue un beso –concluyó con reproche, pues le molestó que lo hubiese considerado todo el tiempo como tal.

-Bueno, pero si lo piensas desde determinada perspectiva…

-¡Señor!

-…y teniendo en cuenta que para hacerlo hay que…

-¿Acaso quiere que le dispare?

-Bien, bien, ya entendí –repuso él a la defensiva.

Riza no podía creer lo infantil que se había comportado, resultaba vergonzoso. Por eso siempre esquivaba sus preguntas al respecto, el muy idiota.

-Le agradezco –dijo por puro formulismo, tratando de controlar su irritación-. Sin embargo, de haberlo sabido antes y de la forma adecuada, ni yo me hubiese quedado con la duda ni usted hubiese permanecido en la creencia de que me había besado. ¡Es demasiado estúpido!

A Roy esa descarga le dio de lleno en la vanidad. La verdad era que había creído que, de saberlo, ella lo mataría sin dudar, aunque también lo consideró como un recuerdo propio para conservar. Pero Riza tenía razón, fue demasiado estúpido de su parte tener esas pretensiones cuando se trató de una simple situación de rescate.

-Lo lamento –concedió a regañadientes.

Riza resopló, disgustada.

-Olvídelo. Ahora explíquese de una buena vez, ¿por qué me besó?

El general suspiró, temiéndose su insistencia. Tal vez fuese el momento menos oportuno para hacerlo, pero así solía suceder cada vez que ese tipo de asuntos eran postergados. Ninguno de los dos fue capaz de tomar al toro por los cuernos a su debido tiempo y ahora estaban allí en el medio de la nada lidiando con sus propias torpezas, tratando de darles un orden y un nombre.

Uno de los pilares de la alquimia es el conocimiento. A través de él es como se llega a apreciar la infinita complejidad del mundo, conociendo las cosas es como se aprende a valorarlas y a amarlas. Cuanto más profundo sea el conocimiento, mayor será el amor y mejor la comprensión. Roy conocía a Riza y sus sentimientos, y por eso la valoraba, la amaba y la comprendía. ¿No podía suceder lo mismo con él? ¿No podía esforzarse un poco más para poner en palabras la masa informe que se removía dentro suyo cada vez que compartía su tiempo con ella y que lo impulsó a besarla aquella noche fatal?

¿Qué otro motivo podría haberlo guiado además del evidente? De nuevo extendió las manos a los lados, esta vez con gesto de obviedad.

-Porque estoy enamorado de ti.

-¿Y por qué tuvo que ser ahora? –insistió ella, sin una pizca de asombro por la respuesta.

-Si hubiera ocurrido ocho años atrás o dentro de otros diez, hubieras hecho la misma pregunta –señaló él-. Supongo que ocurrió cuando tenía que ocurrir.

-¿Por qué no vino a hablarme de ello después? ¿Por qué actuó como si nada hubiese pasado?

-Para el caso, lo mismo hiciste tú.

-Pero fue usted el que me besó.

-Lo siento, Hawkeye –dijo él de nuevo con obviedad e ironía-, no creí que el orden de los factores alterase el producto. Esas cosas ocurren así y aunque me devane los sesos jamás encontraría las palabras más apropiadas para explicártelo.

-Inténtelo.

El general gruñó, molesto. ¿Acaso no había revelado ya el motivo principal? ¿Al menos lo había escuchado? ¡Caramba con las mujeres!

Supuso que al menos tendría que alegrarse de que la situación se haya tornado más distendida, como si estuviesen discutiendo con normalidad. Porque ahora que por fin lo hablaban, todo comenzó a verse normal otra vez. Eso le dio confianza.

-Bien… Para serte franco, no medí las consecuencias. Mejor dicho, no creí que un beso pudiera generar este escollo. –Roy hizo una pausa, meditándolo-. Nunca pensé que pudiera existir _algo_ que nos distancie, o que nos plantee un conflicto. ¿Por qué deberíamos dejar que un simple beso trace un surco entre nosotros? ¿No tendría que ser al revés?

Riza, todavía ceñuda, se quedó mirándolo con detenimiento, sopesando sus palabras.

-Sea más claro.

Roy se rascó la cabeza, buscando las frases adecuadas.

-Quizá lo hayamos razonado de la manera incorrecta –sugirió-. Hemos creído que somos amigos y que hemos logrado reprimir cualquier otro tipo de sentimiento. ¿Nunca te has planteado que tal vez haya ocurrido a la inversa? ¿Nunca has evaluado la posibilidad de que la constante entre nosotros haya sido en realidad lo otro, lo que _creemos_ que ocultamos?

La interpelada volvió a quedarse en silencio, contemplándolo con atención. Era como si midiese la calidad de su autenticidad más que el contenido del enunciado. Hasta que en medio del estupor y la incertidumbre, recordó que Roy nunca le había mentido.

¿Evaluar que tal vez la constante haya sido el amor y no la amistad? Podría ser posible, desde luego. Sólo que si ésa era la verdad, entonces ambos deberían reconocer que eran un desastre, que habían mirado torcido. Si eso fuese cierto, si el amor era lo que los había unido en realidad, entonces habían estado trastabillando en una confusión de planos generada por ellos mismos.

-Somos un desastre –murmuró desalentada, aceptándolo.

Roy se acercó hasta ella, que había agachado la mirada.

-Lo somos –asintió. Luego la rodeó con los brazos lentamente, como si pidiera permiso, dándole la opción de rechazarlo. Riza dio un paso hacia él, resignada, y acomodó la cara sobre su hombro. Entonces Roy la abrazó de verdad-. Lo somos –repitió en un susurro, meciéndola con suavidad.

Para Riza fue como quitarse un gran peso de encima, la otra carga que acarreaba en su corazón. Cerró los ojos y también lo abrazó, dejando que su calor la reconforte. Jamás se había sentido tan liviana, tan liberada por fin.

Había sido una tonta al pensar que algo podría cambiar entre ellos. Nada había cambiado, seguía sintiéndose con él de la misma forma, de la misma secreta manera, tan íntima y confiada que podría atravesar el campo y el país entero a pie asida de su mano. Junto a él nada parecía tan difícil, ni peligroso ni irremediable, ni tan oscuro.

-Hicimos lo que pudimos –musitó, recordando sus palabras. Roy asintió, abrazándola con mayor determinación-. Tengo que hacerle una última pregunta.

-Dispara –bromeó él.

Pero Riza no sonrió.

-¿Por qué compró ese maldito reloj de arena?

Riza lo sintió vacilar ligeramente.

-Entonces lo viste –dijo Roy-. Soy muy malo tratándose de nosotros.

-Creo que fue un bonito detalle –quiso consolarlo ella.

-Hum –murmuró él, apoyando la cara en su pelo. Se oyeron risas provenientes de la casa y empezó a sonar música-. El tiempo no sólo ha corrido para ti, mi querida Hawkeye, sino para los dos. Aun así, si lo piensas, también es tiempo todo lo que nos queda. –Ella asintió con la cabeza, entendiendo-. Ha sido un viaje demasiado largo y ya me cansé de creer que sólo somos amigos.

-Opus Nigrum –repuso ella, apartándose para poder mirarlo a los ojos-. Desligarse de las ideas que parecen inamovibles.

Él la besó suavemente en los labios con tanta naturalidad que le pareció haberlo hecho cada día de su vida.

-Y liberarse por fin –sonrió luego-. Desde ahora me gustaría pensar que en realidad el amor ha sido la constante.

-Estoy segura de que, de algún modo, siempre ha sido así –afirmó ella, sonriéndole a su vez-. Yo también quiero creer que así ha sucedido.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

 _Bueno, finalmente estamos transitando los últimos tramos de la historia, falta un capítulo más y se termina. Ha sido una gran satisfacción para mí poder escribirla y haber contado con el apoyo de los lectores, los comentaristas y los que la han sumado a sus favoritos. Muchas gracias a todos de corazón n_n_

 _Esta entrega está encabezada por el último de los siete preceptos de Paracelso, y en lo personal es uno de mis favoritos. He llegado a reunir las experiencias suficientes para entender a qué se refiere, aunque debo admitir que me cuesta muchísimo evadir esos temores._

 _Disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **IX**

 **En la junta**

* * *

 _Jamás temas a los hombres ni te inspire sobresalto el día de mañana._

.

La junta se reunió a la hora establecida y los altos mandos del cuartel de Central se acomodaron en torno a la larga mesa según el rango y funciones, dispuestos a tratar los temas de la jornada. En la cabecera, como correspondía, se ubicó el mismísimo Führer, que pese a sus años y los achaques solía asumir el liderazgo incluso en esas sesiones extraordinarias.

La época lo hacía difícil. El verano había caído sobre Amestris con desacostumbrada intensidad y el calor apretaba incluso en las horas en que el sol iniciaba ya su descenso. Los soldados se veían sudorosos y fastidiados en sus uniformes, el aire acondicionado ayudaba poco y nada. Sin embargo, la rutina no podía detenerse a causa de la temperatura.

Por más que hubiesen abierto las ventanas para que circule la densidad concentrada, el calor se agolpaba en la habitación incomodando sobre todo a los militares de más edad, Grumman entre ellos. Aun así, el líder intercambió palabras y sonrisas a diestra y siniestra sin perder el ánimo, tal vez más entusiasmado que el resto con la idea de pasar un par de horas debatiendo y tomando resoluciones. Parecía que nada lo afectaba.

Roy, sentado a su derecha, era, por obvias razones, el que mejor se sentía en esas circunstancias. Los demás lo miraban con disgusto y secreta envidia mientras bebían agua incesantemente y se auto-apantallaban con algunas de las carpetas que tenían que estudiar. Riza, sentada detrás de él, había asumido el rol de secretario debido a la persistente falta de candidatos para el puesto. El general era tan caprichoso que terminaba por espantarlos a todos.

-¿Qué asuntos discutiremos hoy? –indagó en voz baja haciéndose atrás en la silla, mientras algún que otro capitán saludaba y cruzaba palabras con Grumman. A lo largo de los últimos años, de algún modo, el Führer se había convertido en una especie de abuelito de todos ellos-. Hace tanto calor que aprovecharé la oportunidad cada vez que quiera salirme con la mía.

Riza se acercó a su oído.

-Dejé la lista de los asuntos a tratar hace más de dos horas en su escritorio, ¿no la leyó?

-¿Te refieres a las hojas amarillas? –Roy chasqueó la lengua, condescendiente-. No tuve tiempo para eso. Además, mi bella subordinada puede informarme de primera mano.

-Su bella subordinada le disparará en una rodilla si piensa utilizarla como muleta intelectual –dijo ella con irritación controlada-. Ahí había un resumen de cada punto a considerar, ¿va a decirme que ni siquiera fue capaz de echarle un vistazo? ¿Acaso ya ha completado su evolución como idiota?

-Me encanta que me susurres al oído palabras tan dulces –ironizó él, sonriéndole.

Riza, en cambio, le correspondió con una mueca de fastidio. El tipo abusaba de la situación. Le había aclarado en más de una ocasión, de palabra, de acto y con miradas asesinas, que el tiempo que pasasen en el cuartel deberían comportarse en perfecto orden, es decir, como la costumbre y el decoro del ejército lo señalaban, tanto a solas como delante de sus amigos. Aún más estando rodeados de sus camaradas y superiores.

No obstante Roy, infantil como era, cada vez que encontraba la oportunidad le dirigía alguna indirecta referida a sus "nuevas circunstancias", por llamarlo de alguna manera. En realidad, de nuevas no tenían mucho, porque él seguía enfocado en su carrera y posible ascenso y ella seguía encargada de guardarle las espaldas y llevar sus asuntos. La única variante eran ciertas sutilezas, y para alguien tan serio y respetuoso de su trabajo como Riza, éstas podían llegar a ser más comprometedoras que una mirada explícita. Y Roy sabía ser irónico.

Desde la noche de la boda de Al con Mei las cosas fueron acomodándose solas, sin otro aliciente más que la predisposición de cada uno a naturalizar de una buena vez lo que de todas maneras les era absolutamente natural. En su adolescencia, quizás, hubiesen apelado a la negación, pero ya eran bastante grandes como para andar perdiendo el tiempo con esos recursos. Sentían lo que sentían y declararon lo que declararon, ahora tendrían que readaptarse a ese inédito estado de cosas.

Por supuesto, la edad tampoco les permitía sobrellevarlo con excesivas demostraciones. La vida del militar era muy demandante y tenían muy pocas horas libres para ocuparlas en algo más que descansar y ordenar sus asuntos, aunque cada vez que podían aprovechaban los huecos para permitirse algún contacto. Fugaz, quizá, pero no por eso menos significativo e intenso.

Sanaban, de eso también se daban cuenta. Ya no tenían que desviar los ojos culposamente cuando uno de los dos dejaba caer alguna insinuación, ni evadir exabruptos o cubrir veladas referencias con trivialidades, ni tenían que quedarse suspirando con anhelo imaginando en cada encuentro algo más, algo que ninguno se permitiría manifestar. En el presente, esos incómodos resquicios ya se habían remediado.

Lejos de generar distanciamiento, el blanqueo de sus sentimientos vino a conectarlos aún mejor que antes. Se habían esforzado demasiado en mantener a raya unas inclinaciones que, en lugar de dificultar el camino, terminaron por conferirles inesperadamente una nueva ventaja, una donde la confianza se había dilatado todavía más. El conocimiento de las cosas, de las cosas verdaderas, los había liberado.

Sólo les quedaba por resolver un _pequeño_ detalle.

-Declaro abierta la sesión –anunció Grumman una vez que todos guardaron silencio-. El primer asunto a tratar es… es… –Se inclinó hacia su secretario, quien le murmuró algo al oído. El Führer carraspeó-. Bueno, parece que empezaremos a revisar por fin la cuestión de los ascensos. –El secretario atrajo su atención y volvió a murmurarle al oído, ante el desconcierto generalizado-. ¿Qué…? ¿Que no es la primera vez…? ¿Para ajustar algunos detalles? –Grumman volvió a toser y Roy puso los ojos en blanco-. Como sea, que el oficial a cargo inicie la exposición, hace demasiado calor aquí. ¿Han abierto las ventanas?

La propia Riza le aseguró que estaban abiertas. Entretanto, el oficial señalado se puso de pie y comenzó a leer los artículos modificados para, acto seguido, someterlos a votación. Estaban habituados a los ritmos mentales del anciano y respetaban su carrera, pero todavía les costaba un poco lidiar con sus achaques al comenzar las reuniones. Nunca sabían con qué les saldría.

El oficial siguió leyendo y Grumman, previsiblemente, comenzó a cabecear. Roy suspiró con resignación. Había que reconocer el esfuerzo que hacía el viejo para mantenerse al tanto de los asuntos del cuartel así como admirar la lucidez con la que se conducía, sin embargo también había que tolerar la despreocupación proverbial que lo caracterizaba, ahora multiplicada por el devenir de los años.

El general se acodó para descansar la cabeza en la mano, aburriéndose aún antes de empezar. Al verlo, Riza lo pateó en el tobillo con disimulo, instándolo a corregir la postura. El tipo le hizo caso de mala gana no sin antes dirigirle una mueca contraída, adolorido por el golpe. Entonces ella se inclinó para decirle al oído:

-Deje de comportarse como un niño caprichoso. ¿Qué diablos le ocurre?

Él se volteó para hablarle al oído también.

-Hace demasiado calor para perder el día en una reunión así.

-¿Va a decirme que el calor le afecta?

Roy gruñó, molesto por la ironía.

-Deberíamos estar discutiendo cosas más importantes.

-Si sigue actuando de este modo ni siquiera conseguirá llegar a la posición desde la cual podría proponerlas –le recordó ella.

Con eso bastó para reubicarlo en su centro, al menos por el momento. Roy se puso súbitamente serio y pareció sumirse en una meditación muy profunda, lo cual llamó la atención de Riza. ¿Por qué se habría abstraído de esa forma tan repentinamente? ¿Qué se traería entre manos?

Lo conocía lo suficiente para percibir cuando elucubraba, sobre todo porque a ella se le hacía difícil llegar a entrever la clase de pensamientos que estarían atravesándolo. Cuando no podía leer en él, de seguro era porque lo que sopesaba en su mente no conduciría a nada bueno. A veces, sin importar la conexión que los uniese, Roy se volvía impredecible, y todo lo que podía hacer Riza era prepararse psicológicamente para lo que sea que fuese a ocurrir.

¿O era ella la insegura? Aunque las cosas entre ellos se hubiesen acomodado mejor de lo que al principio había temido, aunque lo hubiesen aclarado todo y se sintiese más liviana que nunca, de vez en cuando la asaltaban ciertas dudas, ciertos escozores. ¿Podría tratar con Roy de la misma manera cuando ocupase el rol que parecía prometer el futuro? ¿Estaba ella preparada para asumir el suyo propio?

¿Quién podía asegurarles que saldrían victoriosos en esa nueva empresa? Ninguno de los dos dudaba de los sentimientos del otro, en el fondo siempre habían sabido que en algún momento se dispararían y que tendrían que asumirlos explícitamente. De hecho, habían convivido con ese amor tácito porque estaban convencidos de que era lo que debían hacer si pretendían reparar lo que habían destruido. Aun así, exteriorizarlo por fin no avalaba que pudiesen vivirlo con plenitud. Y no sólo debido a sus objetivos o a sus compromisos militares.

Para los dos implicaría un cambio, sin importar cuánto lo hubiesen naturalizado. La forma de tratarse podía ser la misma de siempre, pero _ellos_ ya nunca serían los mismos, no cuando ya no quedaba duda de que detrás de cada pacto, discusión o intercambio había mucho más que una simple camaradería. Antes podían omitir esos pensamientos, la costumbre así lo había impuesto, pero en el presente ya no podrían desentenderse de la magnitud del interés que experimentaban por el otro. ¿Qué les depararía el futuro?

El oficial terminó de leer. El secretario de Grumman lo codeó para despertarlo y el anciano volvió en sí con cierta desorientación, gruñó y masculló algunas protestas sin sentido. Los demás tosieron con disimulo. No obstante, pronto se sobrepuso para dirigir la votación. Por amplia mayoría se aprobaron las modificaciones y se procedió a continuar con la siguiente cuestión.

-Ahora toca… toca… –El secretario volvió a susurrar en su oído-. Ah, eso, sí –asintió Grumman, rascándose la cabeza-. Habrá que revaluar el presupuesto de las operaciones encubiertas.

De nuevo el oficial a cargo se puso de pie y comenzó a leer las disposiciones para someterlas a discusión. Esta vez la que suspiró con cierto agobio fue Riza mientras que Roy, volviendo de su ensimismamiento, la miró alevosamente con las cejas levantadas. Ella, al notarlo, miró para otro lado fingiendo indiferencia.

Cuando el oficial concluyó su lectura se oyeron algunas voces disconformes, por lo que antes de la votación hubo que debatir. Grumman volvió a cabecear en su asiento, pero quienes discutían estaban tan enfrascados en sus posturas que no le prestaron mayor atención. Roy tuvo que intervenir en más de una ocasión para mediar y para redireccionar la discusión de modo que el tema central no se perdiese de vista.

Riza lo observó con admiración. En eso nunca cambiaba. No sólo utilizaba su encanto para seducir mujeres, sino también para atraer hacia su redil las voluntades más renuentes. Además, conocía al dedillo los vericuetos burocráticos así como los intereses de cada uno de los oficiales allí reunidos, por lo que poco a poco logró guiarlos hasta establecer el acuerdo necesario. Cuando llegó la hora de votar, se pronunciaron unánimemente. Ella sonrió para sus adentros. Sólo Roy tenía esa capacidad.

Uno tras otro, los asuntos del día fueron enumerados, discutidos y sometidos a votación para su modificación, aceptación, futuras revisiones e incluso derogaciones, y no siempre con indiferencia o con desgano. Algunas cuestiones suscitaron nuevas controversias, por lo que Roy tuvo que hacer las veces de Führer –ya que éste seguía dormitando en su asiento- para dirimir entre las posiciones encontradas. Aun así, hacia el final de la jornada, resultó evidente que muchos de los ánimos estaban algo caldeados.

Fue entonces cuando a Roy se le ocurrió la _gran_ idea de someter a discusión un asunto que no había sido programado.

-Ya que nos queda algo de tiempo y que estamos de tan buen humor para debatir –aquí algunos lo miraron con ganas de acribillarlo-, propongo que analicemos el proyecto para modificar las leyes de antifraternización.

Riza casi colapsó. El secretario del Führer, confuso, se puso a revolver entre sus papeles por si se le había escapado algo, mientras que los demás lo observaron con interrogativas miradas, desconcertados por esa inesperada propuesta. Roy los ignoró a todos. Con absoluta normalidad, también rebuscó entre sus carpetas hasta que encontró el proyecto en cuestión.

-Aquí tengo una copia –anunció, extendiéndole de refilón el documento a Riza, que no paraba de boquear como pez fuera del agua-. ¿Quieres leerla para todos, capitán?

La joven se obligó a reaccionar. Tomó la carpeta, se puso de pie con perfecto autodominio y acto seguido comenzó a leer, prometiéndose dispararle de una vez por todas en una pierna en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad. Lástima que Roy evitase su recriminatoria mirada en todo momento, pues al parecer prefería observar detenidamente las reacciones de los demás.

Tal y como supuso hacía unos instantes, resultó evidente que el general había estado sopesando la posibilidad de tratar el proyecto en esa reunión. Y como convenía a su arbitrario y aleatorio carácter, ni siquiera tuvo la deferencia de prevenirla, mucho menos de consultarle. Riza había estudiado varias veces esas nuevas disposiciones, pero de todas formas tuvo que poner mucho empeño para leerlas con la fluidez que correspondía, se sentía demasiado irritada. ¿Qué se proponía lograr ese insufrible sujeto obrando con tanta improvisación?

Sin embargo, más allá de sus aprensiones, podía percibir la seriedad de Roy. Al menos en ese aspecto no la engañaba, estaba segura de que en lugar de prestar atención a la lectura estaba analizando las potenciales adhesiones y las posibles objeciones. Entonces Riza por fin lo entendió. Roy había examinado el terreno a través de las discusiones precedentes.

Desde luego, así como había sido uno de los mejores en el campo de batalla, también era un gran estratega en el ámbito administrativo, conciente del verdadero origen de todas las guerras y de todos los conflictos. El general Roy Mustang sabía perfectamente que no era en la liza donde surgían la mayor parte de las confrontaciones, sino en torno a una mesa. Mientras Riza leía, se detuvo en cada rostro que le rodeaba.

Era cierto que había improvisado un poco, pero hasta un estratega como él sabe que ni siquiera la más estricta planificación puede asegurar el éxito. Sacarlo a colación en ese momento o en otro hubiera generado el mismo nivel de estupor, sólo que entonces contaba con algunas variables a favor y se dispuso a aprovecharlas.

Por otro lado, tampoco era su intención conseguir la aprobación instantánea, hacía tiempo que había dejado de ser ingenuo. No pretendía cambiar algo tan abstracto como _el mundo_ , ni las leyes que lo constituían, pero sí podía pujar para establecer oscilaciones, para plantear dudas, para sugerir revisiones. Una meta por vez, se había propuesto en el pasado, y por lo pronto se conformaría con lo que pudiese obtener.

Riza acabó la lectura. Observó de soslayo la punta de sus dedos, blancas por la tensión con la que sostenía el documento. Luego se sentó, levantó la vista y, para su asombro, lo único que encontró fueron rostros desconcertados mezclados con otros indiferentes, aburridos o apenas interesados. Suspiró con disimulo. Eran simples reacciones humanas, ¿qué había creído que sucedería?

-General Mustang –interpeló uno de los oficiales después de algunos instantes de silencio-, ¿debo suponer que este proyecto ha nacido exclusivamente de usted?

-Así es, comandante.

-Con todo respeto, señor –continuó aquél-, ¿por qué creyó que deberíamos revisar ese estatuto en particular? ¿Motivos… personales, quizá?

-Desde luego que no –se apresuró a aclarar Roy de manera tajante. Darles la mera posibilidad de que lo sospechen perjudicaría sus verdaderas intenciones-. Revisar las leyes cada cierto tiempo figura entre mis obligaciones, así como proponer modificaciones. Coincidirá conmigo en que ciertas normas han quedado desfasadas debido a los cambios en el acontecer, por lo que se hace preciso actualizarlas.

-Es lo que hacemos en estas juntas, señor –admitió el otro con obviedad-, pero usted también sabrá que las leyes de antifraternización no constituyen una mera restricción, sino una indefectible regla de convivencia.

-Lo entiendo perfectamente, comandante –dijo Roy con naturalidad-. Si ha prestado atención a la lectura, habrá notado que no he pensado solamente en su disolución, sino en la mejor forma de controlar las relaciones interpersonales en nuestro ejército.

Hubo algunos murmullos y Roy recuperó los documentos para releer los pasajes que creyó más oportunos. Mientras lo hacía, esta vez fue Riza quien repasó los rostros de los oyentes. Algunos parecían cansados, otros se interesaron de verdad, algunos se rascaron la barbilla y otros asintieron con la cabeza de modo inconciente. Roy lo estaba haciendo bien.

Por primera vez, Riza se planteó de veras cuánto trabajo se había tomado él para planificarlo. No sólo se trataba de modificar una ley, con todo lo que eso implica, sino que también requería un trabajo de investigación de antecedentes, reformulaciones, revisiones, horas y horas de lectura y de redacción de borradores hasta llegar a un posible resultado. En el medio, considerar estados de situación, condiciones, límites, artículos con excepciones y con detalles legales que faciliten o que impidan conductas, estableciendo así lo legítimo y lo punible… Quién sabe cuánto tiempo le haya tomado terminar de configurar tan sólo el proyecto.

Conociéndolo y conociendo su agenda, la única manera que se le ocurría era que lo hiciera en sus escasas horas libres. Tal vez le haya insumido meses, y ella ni siquiera lo había notado. Lo hizo sin pedir ayuda de nadie, sin consultar ni comentar nada, Riza no pudo recordar ni siquiera una observación casual sobre el tema. Todo lo había llevado a cabo por sí mismo, investigando en el más absoluto secreto. Riza sólo pudo admirarlo aún más.

Y además se había expresado con sinceridad, resultó evidente que semejante despliegue no podía estar orientado exclusivamente hacia su propio beneficio. Entonces también se sintió orgullosa. Algunos oficiales hicieron preguntas, en su mayoría a título informativo, y Roy respondió a cada una con el mismo aplomo con el que venía desenvolviéndose a lo largo de su exposición, absolutamente centrado y racional.

-Hace demasiado calor aquí, ¿podríamos resumir la idea? –pidió en determinado momento un impaciente teniente-coronel.

-La idea se resume en que hay un alto índice de renuncias debido a la limitación de estas leyes –repuso Roy-. He consultado los registros y el motivo de la imposibilidad de fraternizar entre pares es una de las razones más invocadas en los últimos cincuenta años. –Aquí volvió a extenderse un murmullo generalizado-. Me temo que hemos perdido a muchos de nuestros mejores soldados no sólo en el campo de batalla, señores –agregó.

Hubo otras preguntas, comentarios y pedidos de aclaraciones, y Roy se esforzó por complacer a todos de la mejor manera. Después de una larga jornada laboral era lógico que la gente estuviese cansada y menos dispuesta a colaborar, pero trató de manejar esas circunstancias también.

-¿Está pidiendo que aprobemos ese proyecto de reforma ahora mismo? –indagó el comandante otra vez.

-Lo que estoy pidiendo es que se someta a consideración –repuso él con cuidado.

-Pero espera que a corto o mediano plazo las leyes de antifraternización sean modificadas.

-Es lo que propongo.

-¿Se da cuenta de que una reforma de este tipo podría atentar contra los intereses del país? Las leyes de antifraternización mantienen nuestros asuntos personales fuera de nuestras obligaciones, impiden que obremos con disparidad y preferencias entre nosotros mismos.

-Lo sé, comandante, por eso propongo a cambio de su derogación entrevistas e indagaciones, tiempos y límites –dijo Roy-. Además, que deje de existir la prohibición de fraternizar no significa que todos vayan a enamorarse y ponerse en pareja. Se trata simplemente de darle un encuadre mejor a la cuestión si una situación así se presentase.

-No creo que resulte tan sencillo, general Mustang, la restricción ha sido concebida por una razón específica: mantener el profesionalismo del ejército. ¿Qué pasaría si un soldado no puede confiar en su compañero por hallarse en medio de una pelea marital? ¿Qué sucedería si afectase su juicio a la hora de tomar decisiones durante una batalla, por ejemplo?

Roy hizo una mueca mientras algunos comentaban entre sí. Habían llegado al meollo de la cuestión. Abrió la boca para responder, pero entonces ocurrió algo inesperado.

-Comandante, aprecio su preocupación y su sensatez, pero creo que el general ha dejado en claro lo que quiere –comentó Grumman, que por fin se dignó a intervenir en la reunión. Todo el tiempo había estado dormitando en su asiento, o al menos eso habían creído, porque de repente parecía bien despierto y enterado del asunto que debatían. Roy, que lo conocía, sonrió de lado, y todos hicieron silencio para escuchar-. No veo cuál es la diferencia entre un proyecto de ley y otro, todos nos obligan a replantearnos ideas, valores, inclinaciones, los supuestos en los que hemos sido formados. Sin embargo, por el propio bien del ejército, a veces es necesario avanzar.

Nadie se atrevió a objetar. Por algo Grumman seguía siendo el Führer allí. Luego se volvió hacia Roy, mirándolo por encima de sus gafas.

-Muy astuto, general –concedió. Él también conocía bien a Mustang-. Su perspectiva siempre me ha resultado interesante y renovadora, viniendo de usted nada puede sorprenderme. No obstante, supongo que entiende que su proyecto deberá seguir los carriles establecidos.

-Entiendo perfectamente, señor.

-Mejor así. –A continuación, Grumman se dirigió a todos los presentes-. El primer paso será votar para la futura consideración de la modificación de la ley. Los que estén a favor que levanten la mano de una buena vez, tengo invitados que me esperan para cenar.

Riza buscó la mirada de Roy, pero éste procuró eludirla. Volvió a ponerse tensa, apretando los puños sobre su regazo. Comprendía que se estaba dirimiendo un momento fundamental. Turbada, no fue capaz de levantar la vista para reparar en la cantidad de manos que se elevaban. Ni ella ni él lo sabrían jamás.

Grumman gruñó con satisfacción.

-Bien, la mayoría votó a favor. Que quede registrado para su próximo tratamiento. Damos por cerrada la sesión –dijo, y para Riza fue como si le hubiesen quitado una gigantesca roca de encima. Volvió a buscar la mirada de Roy, pero éste seguía retaceándola-. Te has salido con la tuya muchacho –agregó el anciano mientras los demás se levantaban para irse-, parece que no hay forma de detenerte cuando te lo propones.

Se levantó y se acercó hasta él. Sólo entonces Roy pareció volver en sí, se levantó a su vez y lo saludó en posición de firme.

-Gracias, señor.

-Bah –repuso él, restándole importancia-. A tu edad ya no deberías temer tanto a los hombres ni al día de mañana, tú menos que nadie. Para serte franco, me gustaría vivir lo suficiente para ver hasta dónde eres capaz de llegar y cuánto consigues cambiar –reconoció-. Sin embargo, sé bien que no será así.

-Señor…

-Me conformaré con esta demostración –lo cortó él-, y con una nueva partida de ajedrez. Ven a verme mañana. ¡Y que no se te olvide!

Roy lo saludó lo mejor que pudo. Más allá de sus propias aspiraciones, respetaba y apreciaba demasiado a ese viejo y una vez más recordó por qué nunca debería subestimarlo. Gran parte de lo que era también se lo debía a él.

Por fin cayó en la cuenta de lo que había hecho. Su corazón seguía latiendo aceleradamente y el atisbo de una futura jaqueca le reveló cuánta tensión había experimentado. Menudo arrojo. Y vaya sorpresa, porque había salido mejor de lo esperado, incluso sin planearlo demasiado. Aún no perdía su toque.

Cuando recordó donde estaba se percató de que la sala se había vaciado, aunque podía presentir claramente la presencia a su espalda. Con Riza era otro asunto. ¿Se habría enfadado? ¿La habría molestado con esa repentina muestra de temeridad? Más asustado que antes, se dio la vuelta y la miró para encontrarse con una nueva sorpresa: Riza sonreía, le sonreía con dulzura.

-Lo hicimos –murmuró entonces, aliviado, guardándose la emoción.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Lo hizo –corrigió.

-No sé si me hubiera comportado tan decidido de no ser porque estabas aquí.

-Nunca me ha necesitado para estas cosas, señor, lo hubiera hecho igual. Era el único en la sala que controlaba las variables: hacía un calor agobiante para todos excepto para usted, ya conocía las posturas adherentes y las disidentes gracias a los debates anteriores y lo propuso hacia el final cuando el cansancio también juega… Muy astuto, como dijo el Führer.

-Aun así, nos queda un largo camino.

-Dicen que cuando empiezas ya has recorrido la mitad.

-Es una ley muy arraigada, de convivencia, una que merece respeto y comprensión.

-Y considerarán repensarla porque desde el respeto y la comprensión es como lo ha manejado.

-Lo dices porque me quieres –se burló él, sonriendo por fin.

Ella dio un paso hacia adelante para estar más cerca.

-Lo digo porque confío en usted. Lo digo porque este es apenas el principio.

Roy suspiró, dejándose reconfortar con esas palabras. El panorama para ellos seguía siendo muy opaco, apenas alentador, llevaban demasiado tiempo en esa tesitura. No obstante, habían llegado a una instancia en su larga relación en donde ni siquiera necesitaban de un papel para testificar la calidad del amor que se tenían, mucho menos para experimentarlo. Pero al menos los demás, las generaciones venideras, contarían con una herramienta para luchar.

Agradecido por su compañía, animado después de haber iniciado el proceso de liberación, fue capaz de volver a encararse con el futuro con la misma convicción de antes. De hecho, Grumman acababa de sugerirle que no se sobresaltase tanto por lo que vendría, por lo que empezaría a practicar su consejo.

-¿Qué sigue en mi agenda? –preguntó.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

 _Último capítulo de la historia, me pone muy contenta haber logrado terminarla y publicarla, hacía años que quería escribir sobre esta pareja. Espero que lo disfruten._

 _Con el epígrafe de esta entrega completo la frase más conocida de Paracelso y que de alguna manera reflexiona sobre el conocimiento y el tiempo, dos conceptos sobre los que me gusta trabajar cada vez que escribo un romance. Y vaya si pueden aplicarse a los protagonistas del fic. Seguramente habría podido profundizar más en estas cuestiones, pero como ya dije alguna vez uno escribe también basándose en sus propias experiencias y conocimientos, por lo que hay que lidiar con las limitaciones._

 _No me queda más que agradecer a todos los que se hayan tomado el tiempo para leer la historia, ha sido un placer para mí compartirla con ustedes. ¡Y feliz año nuevo! Disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **X**

 **En el futuro**

* * *

 _Quien cree que todas las frutas maduran al mismo tiempo que las frutillas, nada sabe acerca de las uvas.*_

 **.**

Cuando abrió los ojos, demoró algunos instantes en entender que había pasado la noche en un lugar diferente y que por eso la habitación se veía más amplia, más iluminada y mejor decorada que la suya. La despertaron el ruido de los cencerros lejanos y las voces de los campesinos, que se colaban a través del ventanal entreabierto. El sol debía estar ya muy alto, el calor apretaba y la luz lo clareaba todo. Se sentó y bostezó con gusto.

No sólo había pasado la noche en un lugar diferente, sino también con una persona diferente y de un modo por completo diferente. Apenas le echó un vistazo. Dormía. Luego se desperezó y se levantó sin prisa, la brisa que meneaba las cortinas era una invitación demasiado fuerte como para permanecer en la habitación donde se concentraba el bochorno propio del mediodía.

Abrió más la hoja del ventanal y salió al pequeño balcón. Afuera, el aire hacía más agradable la estancia. El paisaje aparecía soleado, manso y bellamente inacabable, y la visión de las suaves ondulaciones le reconfortó el espíritu, como siempre que iba al campo. A lo lejos, los dueños de las voces que había oído trajinaban en sus faenas, ajenos a su observación.

Habían rentado esa aislada y rústica casa para pasar tal vez el único fin de semana libre que disfrutarían en mucho tiempo. El cuartel se había convertido en un verdadero hervidero de tareas y compromisos, acorde al calendario por el que transitaban, y tendrían que conformarse con verse en la oficina y en las reuniones para tratar únicamente de asuntos impersonales, tomar decisiones meramente laborales y estudiar documentos militares en general. Nada que guardase relación con la vida de una incipiente pareja sentimental.

A pesar de todo, Riza sonrió. Se llevó el pelo atrás de la oreja, cerró los ojos y le ofreció la cara al sol, dejándose consolar por la naturaleza. ¿De qué iba a quejarse? ¿De tener un trabajo? ¿De tener una vida? ¿De tener alguien a quien amar pese a las dificultades? Si podía contar con ese piadoso oasis temporal de vez en cuando, entonces el esfuerzo valía la pena.

La sorprendió un abrazo repentino desde atrás.

-Aquí estás –dijo Roy, escondiendo la cara en el hueco de su cuello-. ¿Era mucho pedir que permanecieras en la cama aunque despertases primero? ¿Por qué todavía tengo que abrir los ojos y decepcionarme con tu ausencia?

Riza lo animó con unas palmaditas en el pelo.

-No se me dan muy bien las escenas melosas.

-Pues a mí sí.

-No lo dudo, general, no lo dudo.

Roy pasó por alto el sarcasmo y levantó la cabeza para seguir la dirección de su mirada, sin soltarla. Respiró profundamente para entender qué clase de maravilla la había tentado a dejarlo atrás por primera vez desde que la conocía.

-Supongo que este paisaje resulta mucho más motivador que un rostro babeante –reconoció.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo.

-Así es. Pero, si le sirve de consuelo, le aseguro que ha mejorado con la compañía.

Roy aceptó el halago dándole un beso en el cuello y después otro en la boca, prolongado. Luego guardaron silencio, contemplando aún la belleza que se extendía alrededor y más allá.

Habían decidido apartarse un poco de la rutina y abrir un paréntesis dentro del cual encontrarse solos por fin, un espacio destinado sólo para la aclaración de sí mismos, una especie de salvedad en el acontecer. Todavía tenían mucho que aprender como pareja, mucho que discernir, y les pareció que el campo podía ofrecerles la tranquilidad y la neutralidad apropiada para hacerlo. La propia Winry se encargó de hacer los arreglos en cuanto Riza la contactó para pedirle ayuda.

Supuso que podría comparar la sensación que lo embargaba en ese momento con aquello que suele denominarse _dicha_ , pero Roy hacía tiempo que descreía de algo tan mentado como la felicidad. Cada vez que llegaba a experimentar lo sublime, inmediatamente después terminaba por pisar en el vacío, la caída al sempiterno estado de normalidad. La búsqueda de esa clase de cima nunca le había deparado un auténtico bienestar.

Por eso había empezado a creer en sí mismo, en lo que podía lograr sólo con sus armas. Se consideraba un privilegiado por saber quién era y lo que quería, por haber encontrado su razón de ser y hacerlo bien. Vivir en armonía con lo que había construido, esa era la verdadera felicidad para él. Por eso siempre había sido tan feliz como podía, porque siempre había contado con las personas que más amaba.

La diferencia con el presente era que sentía las piezas mejor ensambladas, como si todo se hubiese acomodado por dentro y por fuera. De ahí en más sólo tendría que protegerlo, cuidarlo y, cuando lo necesitase, guarecerse allí mismo de las tormentas y recargar algo de fuerza para seguir caminando luego.

Si la conocía, supuso que para Riza sería igual.

-Te ves rara en camisón –bromeó.

Ella apenas si pudo ladear el rostro para responderle.

-Pues a mí no me sorprende verlo en calzoncillos –repuso adrede-. He visto cosas peores.

-Veo que has amanecido afilada.

-Y todo gracias a usted.

-¿Deberíamos empezar a empacar? –consideró él al ver que le ganaban la batalla verbal.

-Lo primero es desayunar –señaló ella.

-¿A esta hora?

Como toda respuesta, Riza se soltó y entró de nuevo. Roy gimió desalentado, como cada vez que lo dejaba abrazando el vacío.

La casa contaba con dos plantas, por lo que la joven descendió por una estrecha escalera caracol para preparar el desayuno. Él se puso una camiseta y bajó tras ella. Ambos iban descalzos y la libertad que gozaron con ese solo detalle bastó para renovarles las energías.

Cuando la comida estuvo dispuesta, se sentaron en la pequeña mesa de la cocina y dieron cuenta de las viandas, más hambrientos de lo habitual. Habían dormido mucho y bien, un hábito poco frecuente en la vida del soldado, por lo que despertaron con apetito. Cuando terminaron los platillos principales, todavía les quedaron tiempo y ganas para untar tostadas con manteca. Riza sirvió más té.

-Eres la mujer de mi vida –declaró él mientras ella maniobraba con la tetera, medio en broma y medio en serio.

-Lo sé –repuso ella como si nada, sirviéndose a su vez.

Él mordisqueó una tostada.

-No, de veras. –La joven levantó la vista con curiosidad. Roy abandonó la tostada y de repente se mostró más agitado-. Eres la mujer de mi vida, en todos los sentidos posibles.

Riza dejó la tetera a un lado, se acodó en la mesa y entrelazó las manos para apoyar la barbilla mientras lo observaba detenidamente. Entendía bien el significado de esas palabras, la magnitud de la aseveración y la responsabilidad que conllevaba.

¿Cuántos años llevaban juntos? A veces, por más que se concentrase en hacer los cálculos, no podía responderse con seguridad. El principio se había convertido en un recuerdo evanescente, en una imagen inasible asociada a los sentimientos más que a las pretensiones de credibilidad. ¿Qué otra cosa conservaba la memoria sino las fotografías emotivamente valiosas, para bien e incluso para mal?

¿Que ella era la mujer de su vida? Bien, pero, ¿desde cuándo? ¿Desde el instante en que se conocieron? ¿Desde que le mostró el círculo de trasmutación en su espalda? ¿Desde que Roy le prometiera a su padre que cuidaría de ella? ¿O desde el día en que decidió seguirlo y convertirse en su sombra y en su conciencia?

Por supuesto, Riza sabía lo que eso representaba, ¿pero sabría él cuánto tenía que ver con eso su calidad de hombre, cuánta convicción y esperanza había depositado en su guía? Por fuerza, tenía que saberlo. Sólo había un motivo para que una persona significase tanto para otra.

-Lo sé, siempre ha sido así –dijo por fin con absoluta naturalidad, echándose hacia atrás en su silla. Él no dijo nada y por unos instantes se contemplaron en silencio, meditabundos. Luego, ella agregó-: Así como he estado en su vida, usted ha estado en la mía.

-No tienes idea de cuánto lamento eso algunas veces –admitió Roy, repentinamente apenado.

Riza entendió a qué se refería. Supuso que de allí en adelante también tendrían que lidiar con eso, con el tiempo del deleite y con el tiempo de las sombras.

-Ya lo dijo una vez: hicimos lo que pudimos.

Roy se inclinó hacia adelante.

-Quisiera poder borrar toda la tristeza que veo en tus ojos, quisiera liberarte de la carga que no merecías –manifestó-. Quisiera que el saldo sea siempre positivo, pero la balanza sólo puede inclinarse con la verdad.

-He hecho mis elecciones y no me arrepiento –le aseguró ella.

-Pero yo sí.

-No puede salvarme del pasado. Ninguno de los dos, por más que quiera, puede hacerlo. Sólo nos queda seguir viviendo… y tal vez consigamos algún que otro fin de semana como éste para acordarnos de respirar.

Roy se echó hacia atrás sobre su silla, desalentado.

-¿Crees que haya servido de algo?

Esta vez fue ella quien se inclinó hacia adelante y depositó una mano sobre la suya. Roy sintió un atisbo de su calor, muy parecido al que lo envolvió cuando la amó por primera vez.

-Siempre nos haremos esa pregunta y nunca encontraremos la respuesta que deseamos.

-¿Entonces?

Riza le sonrió con la dulzura de siempre, con la serenidad que sólo ella sabía transmitir.

-Nunca hemos necesitado de ninguna ley para liberarnos ni de ningún dios para juzgarnos, señor. Hicimos lo que pudimos para compensar y mejorar, con nuestras propias manos, con nuestra propia fuerza. No hallo otra razón para enfrentarme a mí misma cada día ni concibo otra forma que ésa de ser humano.

 **.**

 **.**

En el jardín de la casa de Grumman se desarrollaba una singular partida de ajedrez. El encuentro estaba demasiado trabado, los contendientes habían perdido piezas importantes e igualmente, pese a esas limitaciones, conservaban aún algunas vitales.

El general Roy Mustang hizo una mueca. Se estaba aburriendo. El gesto no pasó desapercibido para el anciano, aunque tuviese la mirada sobre el tablero.

-Me extraña que todavía no haya aprendido a disimular como se debe, general –comentó-, con esa actitud le costará mucho desempeñarse como Führer.

-¿Porque ante todo el Führer debería saber disimular? –indagó él con tono burlón.

-Porque jamás se sabe quién se convertirá en un enemigo –corrigió el otro, y alzó la mano por un instante vacilando entre el alfil y la torre.

-Usted nunca ha sido mi enemigo –consideró apropiado señalar Roy.

-Yo no, desde luego. No soy tan idiota y detesto perder el tiempo. Pero en el futuro los tendrás, ya lo verás –afirmó Grumman, decidiéndose por la torre.

El más joven siguió el desplazamiento de la pieza a lo largo de uno de los laterales.

-Jaque –advirtió el anciano, sonriendo con malicia.

Roy arrugó la frente, molesto por ese imprevisto. Se había distraído. Tuvo que meditar durante algunos instantes antes de decidirse a mover el rey en lugar de protegerlo. Vaya encerrona en la que se había metido.

-Estás distraído, muchacho –dijo Grumman después de que él moviese la pieza.

-Estoy aburrido, que es muy distinto.

Grumman dejó de fijarse en el juego para escrutar el ceñudo rostro de su contrincante y, tal vez, sucesor. A pesar del peso de los años y de los achaques de la vejez aún había muy pocas cosas que se le escapaban, amparado en una sapiente sensibilidad. No se llegaba a su edad sin haber hecho nada ni se llegaba a su cargo mostrándose indiferente.

-Creí que estarías satisfecho con el rumbo de los acontecimientos –manifestó-, muy pocas veces he visto a generales tan jóvenes obteniendo tanto éxito y adhesiones. Incluso el último proyecto, la abolición de las leyes de antifraternización, marcha con muy buen ritmo.

-Lo sé.

-¿Qué te está incomodando entonces?

Roy suspiró, posando la vista en el vacío.

-Quién sabe…

Grumman lo miró con severidad.

-No dudes –exigió. Sobresaltado por la repentina gravedad de su voz, Roy levantó la vista hacia el anciano con desconcierto-. Nunca lo hagas. No has dudado ni una sola vez en estos ocho años, ni antes, así que no empieces a hacerlo ahora.

El general se le quedó mirando con cierto estupor. Al parecer, ese viejo tenía mucho para decir todavía y lo haría sin dudar.

Tenía razón, había conseguido hacer mucho por su nación y por las naciones dañadas. Aun así, todavía lo aquejaban de vez en cuando los rigores de la vacilación. Había logrado liberar a otros y liberarse a sí mismo de ciertos preceptos, pero de todos modos surgían algunos cuestionamientos. ¿Lo merecía? ¿Merecía esos triunfos nacidos de los propios errores?

-¿Acaso merezco esa seguridad?

Grumman acomodó las gafas sobre su nariz y lo miró como si estuviese tratando de entender la fisiología de un extraño espécimen de laboratorio.

-Algún día deberías buscar la palabra expiación en el diccionario –comentó-, o hablar de ello con los hermanos Elric.

-La expiación es un camino que no nos salva de la culpa.

-Pero te regresa al mundo del que te habías exiliado –repuso el anciano-. Además, nadie puede salvar a nadie, uno simplemente sobrevive, lame sus heridas y sigue caminando, incluso a los tropezones. No creo que tus experiencias hayan sido insuficientes para que lo aprendas.

-¿Y las heridas que causamos a los demás?

-También se vive con ello. –Grumman se acomodó mejor sobre la silla, cruzándose de brazos-. Siempre hay alguien que nos necesita, por ende nunca dejan de aparecer formas de compensar.

-Eso es muy trillado, señor.

-Estupideces. Lo que ocurre es que a veces estamos tan absortos lamentando nuestros errores que no nos damos cuenta de que el tiempo sigue su curso y hay que levantarse, mirar en derredor y ponerse a trabajar con los demás si se pretende reparar el egoísmo anterior. Así que podrás con eso, general idiota. Me pregunto de qué cosas no serás capaz.

Roy lo miró con curiosidad. El anciano desvió la vista, siguiendo el caprichoso movimiento de un colibrí entre las ramas de un árbol florido.

-Hasta dónde llegarás, qué más cambiarás, qué nuevos objetivos llevarás a cabo, son el tipo de preguntas que me hago cada vez que te veo trabajar –agregó reflexivo-. Puede que la expiación sea un camino arduo, puede que no te salve ni de la culpa ni de la tristeza, pero sin duda te ha hecho fuerte y más sabio.

-Al parecer piensa mucho en mí –bromeó Roy, dejándose confortar un poco con esas palabras.

Grumman carraspeó y volvió los ojos sobre él.

-Que una persona tenga las agallas de abolir una ley como ésa no es poco decir –concedió-. Las leyes son necesarias para convivir en sociedad, no son meras restricciones o caprichos tiránicos, como prefiere creer la mayoría de la gente. E incluso si así fuera, modificarlas requiere tomarse el tiempo y la molestia de entender por qué existen, qué significado tienen y cómo reemplazarlas. Con romperlas de un día para el otro no basta, porque, ¿qué quedaría después?

-Por eso partí de la comprensión. Primero me detuve a entenderlas, luego a desarticularlas y por último a proponer un encuadre nuevo. Soy conciente de esa necesidad.

-¿Por qué precisamente esa ley? ¿Lo hiciste para poder casarte con ella?

Esta vez a Roy lo tomó desprevenido su perspicacia. Lo dicho, muy pocas cosas se le escapaban al anciano. Sin embargo, pese a que consideró natural que al menos él sospechase la clase de relación que tenía con Riza, lo descolocó que lo abordara de una forma tan frontal.

Fue entonces cuando entendió que dentro de poco también tendría que lidiar con eso. No sólo deberá seguir viviendo con su pasado y con sus dudas, con la culpa y con la necesidad de buscar siempre un modo de redención, sino también con los recelos ajenos y las miradas inquisidoras. Así era siempre para cualquiera que pretendiese llegar a la cima.

-Ni ella ni yo necesitamos de un papel, mucho menos de un permiso –respondió por fin.

Grumman se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. No esperaba otra cosa de Roy. Luego, inclinándose de nuevo sobre el tablero, empezó a elucubrar nuevas tácticas para su juego, aunque le costó más que antes porque se sentía cansado.

-Eres afortunado por haber forjado un vínculo así –murmuró. Alzó la mano para tomar la torre y devolverla al lugar anterior.

Entonces Roy tomó su reina y la movió arriesgadamente en sentido diagonal.

-Jaque –anunció.

Grumman pestañeó varias veces detrás de sus gafas. Malditas sean las nuevas generaciones.

-Estoy seguro de que serás capaz de abolir al propio ejército si te lo propones –gruñó, buscando desesperadamente una alternativa para salvaguardar a su rey de la amenaza.

Roy se llevó un cigarrillo a la boca y sonrió de lado mientras lo encendía.

-No se preocupe, en realidad no pienso en ello… aún –señaló adrede.

El Führer masculló una serie de palabras ininteligibles sin despegar los ojos del tablero. No le creyó ni medio, aunque le corrió un escalofrío.

 **.**

 **.**

Riza lo fue a buscar en automóvil para llevarlo hasta el cuartel. En el trayecto discutieron algunos temas relacionados con el resto de los compromisos del día, así como lo atinente a la salud del Führer. Según Roy, ese hombre no se retiraría fácilmente, y ella, que también lo conocía, no fue capaz de contradecirlo.

Tampoco fue necesario que le dirigiera las típicas palabras de aliento referidas a su gestión, él sabía lo que ella pensaba desde tiempos inmemoriales, por lo que no hizo falta ni se vieron en la obligación. Se habían esmerado para llegar hasta allí, nadie les había regalado nada y podían estar orgullosos de habérselo ganado legítimamente. Sin embargo, no eran tan ingenuos para ignorar que siempre habría escollos en el camino.

En algunos tramos hicieron silencio, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos, pero Roy no tardó en advertir cierta vacilación en ella, como si estuviese reuniendo valor para decirle algo. Al principio esperó con paciencia, pero luego, cuando notó que faltaba muy poco para llegar al cuartel, optó por interpelarla.

-Ya, dilo –pidió.

Riza apretó el volante. Lo miró de reojo, molesta con su clarividencia. Ni siquiera había llegado a decidir si valía la pena poner sus pensamientos en palabras.

-Es una tontería –admitió.

-Dilo igual.

Ella se tomó algunos segundos más mientras viraba en una esquina.

-Es algo que me quedó pendiente del fin de semana pasado.

Ahora Roy la miró con curiosidad. Le resultó muy extraño que ella, tan respetuosa de las normas y de sus propios y privados acuerdos, sacara un tema tan íntimo en horas de trabajo.

-Dilo –repitió con amabilidad.

La joven se mordió el labio inferior, vacilante.

-Sólo quería decir… -Riza se trabó, no muy segura de cómo empezar. Además, aunque todavía no hubiesen llegado al cuartel, se sentía en infracción. Después de otros escasos segundos, por fin se decidió a sacárselo de adentro-. Nunca le he agradecido como corresponde.

Roy volvió a mirarla con asombro.

-¿Agradecerme? ¿Por qué?

Riza desaceleró para poder hablar más tranquila.

-Por lo que ha hecho, o por lo que ha estado dispuesto a hacer –dijo. Se ladeó fugazmente para ofrecerle una sonrisa. Luego volvió la vista al frente-. Siempre he creído que mi destino era soportar la carga de mis errores pasados, de mis crímenes, y que debía ser así por el resto de mis días. Lo he creído y aún lo creo –señaló-. Sin embargo, usted tenía razón cuando dijo que no se puede trabajar para los demás si no se puede hacer nada por uno mismo.

Aquí hizo una pausa. Roy recordó aquella vieja conversación, la mañana en que se reincorporó luego del ataque que casi le cuesta la vida. De sólo recordarlo, sintió un estremecimiento. En aquel entonces, si no hubiese llegado a tiempo, habría podido perderla antes siquiera de empezar a replantearse el tipo de relación que llevaban.

-Dijo que debíamos soltarnos de los preceptos que creemos inamovibles, de los mandatos que nos atan –continuó ella-. Opus Nigrum, lo llamó, una liberación tanto espiritual como material. Y lo hizo, usted abrió la posibilidad para que eso sucediera. Sin importar lo que pase con nosotros, lo hizo por los que vendrán, por el futuro, lo cual es una forma de hacerlo por nosotros también.

Roy se sintió conmovido.

-Hawkeye, cuando la abolición sea aprobada todo el ejército sabrá que lo hice exclusivamente por ti –señaló con obviedad-, no importa lo que insistamos en aclarar al respecto.

Ella concedió con un gesto.

-Lo sé –repuso-, pero eso no cambia lo que ha hecho. Más allá de lo que nos quede por reparar, siempre le estaré agradecida por habernos liberado de esas cadenas. –Y, convencida, agregó-: No quiero olvidar, ni necesito hacerlo, pero sepa que siempre le estaré agradecida por esto.

-Ojalá pudiese haber hecho algo más, ojalá pudiese haberlo cambiado todo…

-Ni usted se lo cree, señor. Además, no es esa clase de hombre.

Roy se inclinó hacia la ventana para observar las casas que quedaban atrás, dándose tiempo a calmarse. Percibir ese continuo transcurrir de algún modo le recordó el reloj de arena, el tiempo fluyendo irremisiblemente una y otra vez. Estaba seguro de que viviría muchos años cargando con su historia, y esa sería su condena. Asimismo, podría seguir transitando esos años al lado de Riza, y ese sería su consuelo y su fuerza.

-Leyes a respetar y leyes a modificar, fallas cometidas y reparaciones promovidas, una institución que nos da sentido y la necesidad de revisar su función en los tiempos que corren… Parece que estamos destinados a vivir con nuestras contradicciones.

-Más allá de nuestras intenciones, las cosas cambian continuamente –señaló Riza-. Cambia una cultura, una persona, una idea… Pero es imposible cambiar el mundo y el pasado. ¿Y a qué diablos llamamos _el mundo_ , en definitiva?

Él vislumbró el punto.

-Son los individuos los que cambian.

-Exacto, porque lo que llamamos tan livianamente _el mundo_ en realidad somos cada uno de nosotros conviviendo juntos. Y cada cosa madura a su ritmo, a su debido tiempo.

-Como tú y yo.

-Como todo lo que tenga que cambiar, señor.

Riza viró una vez más y frente a ellos apareció el imponente edificio del cuartel. Roy lo miró y se sintió extrañamente aliviado. En el futuro seguiría tomando resoluciones allí, resoluciones que afectarían a las personas. Además de culpa, cargaría con una gran responsabilidad.

Alguna vez había leído que en cada hecho convergen una serie de desencadenantes, y ese hecho, a su vez, constituye un manantial del que surgirán nuevas ramificaciones. En ese sentido, la vida daba un poco de vértigo. Sin embargo, se esperanzó con la idea de que lo peor había pasado, de que ya sólo podría decidir para mejorar. Y si estaba equivocado, siempre podría apoyarse en Riza para corregirse.

Ella aparcó en el espacio asignado al general Mustang y ambos descendieron del vehículo. El sol de la tarde les dio de lleno y tuvo que hacer visera con la mano para bloquear el reflejo mientras seguía a Roy hasta la entrada. Aun así no perdió de vista su espalda, más ancha cada vez que la miraba. Tendría que haberse traído una sombrilla para protegerlo.

Hubiera querido decirle muchas cosas más, pero quizá, de nuevo, no fuese necesario. Las palabras nunca los reconfortaron tanto como la confianza y los deseos que latían tras ellas, ni eran tan efectivas como el presentimiento de que, aunque se les hiciera difícil permanecer juntos, en realidad nunca estarían separados.

 **FIN**


End file.
